Studium w czerni
by corriente
Summary: WWL Tasiemiec vol. 4 na Forum Mirriel. Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Hanna Abbott i Biuro Aurorów, zabójstwa i sprawa, w której rodzinne tajemnice bywają równie niebezpieczne jak ideologie...
1. Wstęp

Wstęp będzie trochę przydługi.

Zacznę oczywiście od podziękowań – największe składam na ręce **Elnath,** mojej wspaniałej bety i konsultantki medycznej, której zasługą jest to, że tekst w ogóle daje się czytać. Jednocześnie uprzedzam, że nie wszystkie części zdążyły przejść korektę (co jest wyłącznie moją winą), a wszystkie błędy są tylko moje.

Podziękowania należą się również **Piranii** (za tłumaczenie formularza MG-11), **wszystkim, którzy udzielali się w Tasiemcowym temacie,** czyli drużynie w składzie **yellowleaf, Pantera, Andromeda Mirtle, polami, A_11, Elissa, Femonoe, Grant, SzmaragDrac, Tina** oraz mojej wspaniałej **ekipie** **pozainternetowej** (oni już wiedzą, o kogo chodzi ;) ).

Jeśli chodzi o samego tasiemca – obiecałam kryminał i kryminał przedstawiam. W tym miejscu proszę szanownych Czytelników o przyjęcie pewnej gatunkowej konwencji – _oczywiście,_ że detektywi wchodzą na miejsce zbrodni, _oczywiście,_ że procedury pasują do fabuły i _oczywiście_ magia działa tak, żeby wspomóc naszych bohaterów w ich bitwie dobra ze złem. I parę innych oczywistości, znanych fanom kryminałów i seriali detektywistycznych ;)

Nie jestem może zadowolona z całego tasiemca, a jedynie z niektórych jego partii, ale nie żałuję ani udziału w tej akcji, ani tempa pisania. Tasiemiec, choć momentami pisany pod presją, wyzwolił we mnie jakieś takie głęboko ukryte pokłady kreatywności i mam głowę pełną nowych pomysłów ;)

A, i bardzo ważna uwaga – nie starajcie się sprawdzać tych dat w kalendarzu, w opowiadaniu do granic możliwości zastosowana została licentia poetica, która _wcale a wcale_ nie wynika z faktu, że źle spojrzałam w kalendarz i zorientowałam się, kiedy już było za późno ;)

Mam nadzieję, że was nie zanudzę i zapraszam do czytania!

POSŁOWIE:

\- Większość opisanych miejsc, również tych w mugolskim świecie, nie istnieje naprawdę. Jak już mówiłam, szeroko rozumiana _licentia poetica ;)_

 _-_ Moja wizja Durmstrangu jest dosyć specyficzna i zdaje się odbiegająca od ogólnofandomowej tendencji. To część moich własnych headcanonów dotyczących świata HP, które może kiedyś rozwinę w innym fiku, jak odpocznę od tego ;)

\- „Młodzieżówki" Voldemorta wydawały mi się czymś oczywistym i nawet dziwiłam się, że jest to motyw tak mało eksploatowany, zwłaszcza po filmowej bitwie o Hogwart, gdzie ogrom tych ludzi faktycznie można _zobaczyć._ Ale też trudno mi było uwierzyć, że ci sami śmierciożercy w nienagannych szatach do mordowania prosto od krawca mieliby się zajmować żmudną, codzienną robotą zastraszającą. Tutaj oczywiście cała historia jest osadzona w zupełnie innym kontekście, bo ja nie umiem i nie zamierzam pisać o wojnach i ich mechanice. Stąd dość dużo skrótów, które, mam nadzieję, są wystarczająco jasne.


	2. Rozdział 1

**Środa, 26 lutego**

To była długa zima bez śniegu. Słońce było wysoko; niebo było uderzająco niebieskie, jakby ktoś wylał nań puszkę farby i rozprowadził ją równomiernie delikatnymi, pociągłymi ruchami. Na nadbrzeżu wiał wiatr; fale uderzały o brzeg miarowo i gwałtownie, zostawiając na ciemnym piasku pianę.

Wyżej, na ulicy, która przy samym brzegu morza gwałtownie się kończyła, Neville Longbottom bezskutecznie usiłował zapalić papierosa. Ręce mu odmarzały, a płomień zapalniczki ciągle gasł. Niewiele brakowało, żeby wiatr wyrwał mu z ust samego papierosa. Neville zaklął cicho, otaczając jego i zapalniczkę otwartą dłonią, czując, że żołądek daje mu o sobie znać. Może będzie musiał w końcu iść do uzdrowiciela. Albo, co byłoby pożyteczne dla jego zdrowia i życia, zacznie wreszcie słuchać sugestii Hanny w kwestii jedzenia. Może wtedy jego policyjna dieta przestałaby być kwestią sporną w ich związku.

 _Co bym jadł, gdybym żył w takiej wiosce?,_ zastanowił się Neville, tocząc wzrokiem przed sobą, po bezkresnym granacie oceanu. _Pewnie ryby, nad morzem są głównie ryby. Z drugiej strony, nie z ryb Walia słynie…_

Położona w Walii wioska Milford Haven nie wyróżniała się niczym szczególnym poza tym, że była położona w malowniczej okolicy, praktycznie nad samym klifem. Próżno było szukać w niej zabytków, a turyści wybierali albo większe, bardziej znane miejscowości, albo gospodarstwa agroturystyczne. Zdaniem Neville'a, wiosce brakowało przede wszystkim dobrej reklamy. Z łatwością mogłaby konkurować z mniej wysublimowanymi architektonicznie perłami brytyjskiego wybrzeża, ale fakt pozostawał faktem: mało kto przyjeżdżał do Milford Haven. Jeśli jednak jakimś wyjątkowym zrządzeniem losu ktoś znalazł się w pobliżu, mógł liczyć na zakwaterowanie w jedynym pensjonacie prowadzonym przez Rachel Kendrick, wnuczkę pierwszego właściciela.

Pensjonat, jak wszystko w Milford Haven, był wyjątkowo urokliwy. Wąska, wysoka foremna bryła, wciśnięta między sklep spożywczy i dom porośnięty bluszczem, stanowiła ucieleśnienie marzeń kobiet marzących o przeprowadzce na pustkowia Kornwalii. Bielony front współgrał z zielonymi okiennicami i kwiatami w skrzynkach, wiszącymi pod oknami. Za szybami wisiały haftowane firanki, a okno w recepcji otoczono białymi lampkami bożonarodzeniowymi. Nad drzwiami wisiał solidnie wykonany, drewniany szyld, na którym wypalono „Milford Haven Bed & Breakfast". Gdyby przypadkiem Neville przyjechał tu tydzień wcześniej, z pewnością zapytałby o wolne pokoje i namówił Hannę na cichy, sielski weekend z dala od Londynu.

Czasami naprawdę żałował, że specyfika pracy sprawiała, że odwiedzał tak piękne zakątki kraju głównie dlatego, że stały się miejscami zbrodni.

Z białego domku wyszedł Ron Weasley i skrzywił się, kiedy zimny powiew wiatru owionął jego twarz. Rude, nieprzystrzyżone włosy opadły mu na oczy i zakryły bliznę na prawym łuku brwiowym, pozostałość po pamiętnej akcji z kwietnia dwutysięcznego roku.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał Neville'a, podchodząc bliżej i wbijając ręce w kieszenie ciemnozielonej kurtki.

Neville pokiwał głową i w końcu udało mu się zapalić papierosa. Zaciągnął się głęboko, czując, jak zbawienna nikotyna przedostaje się do jego układu nerwowego. Albo tak mu się wydawało. Anatomię człowieka znał w końcu stosunkowo pobieżnie i w dodatku głównie z wizyt w prosektorium.

— Było nas tam za dużo, więc poszedłem na mały spacer po okolicy — oznajmił Ronowi, który pokiwał głową. — Ale nie znalazłem niczego interesującego. To mała wioska.

Poza pensjonatem, w okolicy znajdował się jeszcze nieduży bar. Jego największą atrakcją, według afiszy reklamowych, był pięćdziesięciocalowy telewizor, na którym mieszkańcy mogli oglądać mecze futbolu, popijając przy tym pierwszorzędne piwo.

— Technicy na razie skończyli — poinformował go Ron, przestępując z nogi na nogę. — Możemy wejść i się rozejrzeć.

Neville pokiwał głową i skupił się na papierosie, który wystawał mu z ust i zdążył się wypalić do połowy. Zaciągnął się głęboko, a potem powoli wypuścił dym ustami i patrzył, jak rozpływa się w zimnym powietrzu. W końcu upuścił papierosa na żwir i zgasił czubkiem buta, po czym potarł ręce i wraz z Ronem skierował się z powrotem do białego domku, czując narastające w żołądku mdłości.

Rachel Kendrick była kobietą w średnim wieku, raczej przeciętnej urody. Nosiła okulary na łańcuszku, jej fryzura składała się z imponującej trwałej, a paznokcie miała pomalowane na jasnoróżowo. Wyglądała jak typowa właścicielka pensjonatu w sielskiej okolicy, przyzwyczajona do cichych turystów, nowożeńców wędrujących z plecakami, zagubionych harcerzy i, mówiąc oględnie, ludzi, którzy nie sprawiali żadnych problemów. W związku z tym nie była przyzwyczajona do widoku policjantów, zjawiających się o świcie w jej wymuskanym, białym hoteliku z ręcznie dzierganymi dywanikami i haftowanymi firankami w oknach. Nie można było jej winić za to, że chwilę po przybyciu policjantów wpadła w stan głębokiego szoku i nie można z niej było wydobyć ani słowa.

W tej chwili siedziała na kanapie przy kominku w holu, patrząc przed siebie otępiałym wzrokiem. Obok niej tkwił jeden z mugolskich policjantów, na przemian klepiąc ją pokrzepiająco po plecach i zachęcając delikatnie do przypomnienia sobie, czy wczorajszego dnia zdarzyło się cokolwiek dziwnego. Poza, oczywiście, śmiercią jednego z gości.

Neville skinął mu głową i wspiął się po wąskich schodach na pierwsze piętro, do pokoju numer pięć. Trudno go było przeoczyć; przez otwarte drzwi ciągle wchodzili i wychodzili ludzie w białych kombinezonach i rękawiczkach, kategorycznie sprzeciwiając się, by ktokolwiek poza nimi miał wstęp na miejsce zbrodni, a już zwłaszcza w brudnych buciorach i płaszczach, z których ciągle opadał piasek i kurz. To właśnie były uroki pracy na wybrzeżu.

Ron zatrzymał się na korytarzu, oparł o ścianę i posłusznie założył foliowe buty, tylko nieznacznie przy tym stękając. Kontuzja łydki, jakiej doznał trzy miesiące temu podczas obławy, nie ustępowała tak jak powinna, co budziło irytację Rona i niepokój Hermiony. Uzdrowiciel ze Świętego Munga rozłożył bezradnie ręce, mówiąc, że noga „zagoi się, jak się zagoi".

Zaledwie Neville, w zmienionym już obuwiu, przekroczył próg pokoju, coś ścisnęło mu żołądek i musiał mocno się skupić, by nie uciec wzrokiem od ofiary, leżącej na łóżku. Ron stanął za nim i też przyjrzał się ciału, a potem ruszył i zaczął dokładnie oglądać pokój. Neville tymczasem stał jak zahipnotyzowany.

Na łóżku leżała kobieta. Obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, piękna kobieta, która wyglądała, jakby spała, a jedyną wskazówką, że było inaczej, był brak jakiegokolwiek ruchu jej klatki piersiowej i wyjątkowa, nienaturalna bladość jej cery. Miała długie, czarne włosy, rozsypujące się falą z lewej strony głowy, oraz ciemne brwi. Ubrana była w cienką sukienkę bez rękawów, w kolorze pastelowej zieleni i czarne rajstopy. Była boso; czarne baletki zsunęły się z jej stóp i leżały przy prawej nodze łóżka.

Ktoś klepnął Neville'a w ramię; drgnął gwałtownie i przesunął się w lewo, ustępując miejsca technikowi. Tamten pochylił się nad łóżkiem i zebrał narzędzia, które na nim zostawił. Neville stanął pod ścianą i potoczył wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Pokój numer pięć był mały, na planie prostokąta. Światło wpadało do niego przez dwa niewielkie okna; jedno umieszczone nad łóżkiem, na dłuższej ścianie, a drugie nad krzesłem, przy ścianie krótszej. Naprzeciwko wejścia, w kącie, stał stolik nocny, a obok niego, dłuższym bokiem do ściany, jednoosobowe łóżko. Między nim a przeciwległą ścianą stał nieduży stolik, a przy nim krzesło. Naprzeciw łóżka stała dość duża, sosnowa komoda, a nad nią wisiały obrazki z pejzażami Szuflady komody były otwarte, technicy dopiero co zabezpieczyli na niej ślady. Spod łóżka wystawał pleciony, czerwono-biały dywanik, a obok niego, na podłodze z ciemnego drewna, leżały czarne buty ofiary.

Pokój był zaskakująco czysty, bez śladów krwi i walki. Prawdę mówiąc, jedyną oznaką, że w ogóle był używany przez kogokolwiek, był komplet naczyń, stojący na stoliku w kącie. Na białym, haftowanym obrusie stał talerz z resztkami kolacji, ciemnozielona butelka bez etykiety, dwie szklanki i dwa komplety sztućców. Obok stołu, w kącie, leżały skorupy innego naczynia.

Ron stał pośrodku pokoju, z rękami założonymi na piersi, i uważnie oglądał pomieszczenie. Potem podszedł do komody i obejrzał ją jeszcze raz, zaglądając do szuflad i między nią a ścianę. Neville w tym czasie zajrzał do stolika nocnego i pod łóżko, nie znajdując tam niczego poza kurzem.

Ron przejechał dłonią po karku, po czym zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż ma na rękach lateksowe rękawiczki. W tym momencie podszedł do niego mugolski patolog, wezwany pospiesznie kilka godzin temu, kiedy tylko na miejscu zjawiła się też czarodziejska policja.

— Panowie — zaczął zmęczonym głosem — czy dobrze myślę, że cokolwiek tutaj zaszło, podpada to pod waszą jurysdykcję?

Ron poważnie pokiwał głową. Patolog westchnął ciężko.

— Więc może powiecie mi, co mam wpisać jako przyczynę zgonu?

— Zgon z przyczyn naturalnych — odpowiedział Ron po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia. — Nie chcemy ściągać na tę sprawę uwagi niemagicznej społeczności.

— Czyli jesteście pewni, że był w to zamieszany ktoś od wa… znaczy, z magicznej społeczności?

— Tak sądzimy.

— A czy ofiara… — patolog zerknął w stronę łóżka — czy ona też była…?

— Nie wiemy — przerwał mu Ron. — Nie mamy jej dokumentów, będziemy wiedzieli, kiedy przeprowadzimy szereg testów.

Patolog pokiwał głową, po czym coś znowu skupiło jego uwagę.

— No dobrze, ale jakie konkretnie przyczyny naturalne? Bo nie mogę napisać, że zdrowa, młoda kobieta, zmarła nagle na urlopie w zasadzie bez powodu i to całkowicie normalne.

— Proszę spróbować coś wymyślić — poradził mu Ron. — Atak serca? Moja żona twierdzi, że w przypadku niewykrytych wystarczająco wcześnie wad serca [ takie rzeczy mogą się wydarzyć…

Pozwolił sugestii zawisnąć w powietrzu, czekając, aż patolog ją złapie. Tamten skinął głową, jakby przeszła mu ochota na dalszą dyskusję, i wyszedł z pokoju. Neville nawet mu się nie dziwił. Już kilka razy prowadził sprawy, w których trzeba było wtajemniczać mugolską policję w istnienie magicznego świata. Zwykle procesowi temu towarzyszył głęboki szok, a nawet przerażenie. Z czasem w niektórych przypadkach robiło się lepiej — Neville pozostawał w stałym kontakcie z kilkoma policjantami, którzy przymykali oko na to, że, gdy chciał, mógł teleportować się do domu zamiast tłuc się metrem. Obecny tutaj patolog miał za sobą dopiero dwie magiczne sprawy, dziś rano wyciągnięto go z łóżka w samym Birmingham i, naprawdę, mogło być gorzej. Przynajmniej był skłonny współpracować.

Ron i Neville zostali w pomieszczeniu sami, jeśli nie liczyć, oczywiście, ofiary. Zapanowała błoga cisza, w której nareszcie mogli spokojnie pomyśleć. Neville'owi bardzo na tym zależało, bo im dłużej patrzył na pomieszczenie, tym bardziej coś nie dawało mu spokoju. Spojrzał na Rona, głęboko zamyślonego nad otwartą komodą, a potem otworzył usta, chcąc sformułować pytanie, ale przerwał mu głos z korytarza.

— Panowie?

Obaj równocześnie obrócili się w kierunku drzwi, przez które zaglądał do nich policjant, siedzący wcześniej z właścicielką pensjonatu. Był młody — Neville zastanawiał się, czy nie za młody, ale dodawał sobie powagi rudawym zarostem.

— Pani Kendrick czuje się już lepiej — poinformował, zerkając za ramieniem Rona w kierunku ofiary.

Wyglądał, jakby było mu niedobrze. Neville'owi przypomniały się nagle jego początki — jeszcze z czasów wojny — i poczuł do niego nić sympatii.

— Dziękujemy — powiedział Ron. — Zejdziemy z nią porozmawiać. Niedługo ktoś od nas powinien się pojawić i zabrać ciało i dowody — dodał, stojąc w drzwiach.

Mugolski policjant przełknął ślinę i pokiwał głową.

Neville zszedł za Ronem do holu. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Rachel Kendrick nie siedziała już na kanapie przy kominku; przyjęła ich w swoim biurze na tyłach hotelu. Wyglądała na znacznie bardziej opanowaną, chociaż ręce nadal jej drżały, kiedy nalewała im herbaty.

Jej biuro dałoby się podsumować przymiotnikiem „przytulne". Szara kanapa z mnóstwem poduszek, w którą zapadało się przy każdym gwałtowniejszym ruchu, stała naprzeciw drewnianego, kremowego biurka. Na blacie stały filiżanki z herbatą, różowy laptop i sterta papierów. W oknach wisiały firanki, a na parapecie stał rząd doniczek z kwiatami. Pod sufitem wisiały półki z książkami o kolorowych okładkach.

Rachel Kendrick usiadła w końcu na obrotowym krześle. Dla wygody przysunęła się bliżej kanapy, aby nie dzieliła ich szerokość blatu.

— Jest pani pewna, że czuje się wystarczająco dobrze? — upewnił się Ron, zdejmując skuwkę z pióra, które dostał od Hermiony na rocznicę ślubu. — Możemy przełożyć przesłuchanie na inny dzień, jeśli chce pani trochę odpocząć.

— Nie. — Rachel Kendrick potrząsnęła głową, loki u nasady głowy zadrżały. — Wolę mieć to już za sobą.

Kłykciami zastukała nerwowo w blat biurka, wprawiając w drgania płyn w cienkich filiżankach.

— No dobrze — zgodził się Ron i przybrał urzędowy wyraz twarzy. — Zacznijmy od początku. Denatka przyjechała wczoraj wieczorem, zgadza się?

— Tak. — Panna Kendrick pokiwała głową, a potem, jakby nie mogąc znieść ani chwili milczenia, ciągnęła pospiesznie: — Było późne popołudnie, wie pan, kiedy zaczyna robić się ciemno, a nawet zanosiło się na deszcz. Nie myślałam, że ktokolwiek się zjawi, więc siedziałam sobie tutaj w biurze, było spokojnie, lokatorzy nie sprawiali problemów, no i jakoś tak koło czwartej po południu usłyszałam, że ktoś wchodzi do holu. Potem zadzwonił dzwonek w recepcji, więc wyszłam i powitałam gościa. To znaczy, panią Ryder.

— Tak się przedstawiła? — upewnił się Neville, robiący własne notatki.

— Mhm, tak. Alice Ryder, tak mam zapisane w księdze — dodała panna Kendrick, trochę nerwowo.

— Widziała pani jej dokumenty? — zapytał Ron, a jego pióro zawisło nad kartką.

— Nie — odparła, wykręcając dłonie. — Powiedziałam jej, że nie ma pośpiechu i możemy to załatwić jutro rano. Wiem, że to niezbyt przepisowe, ale…

Ron uspokajająco machnął ręką i sięgnął po filiżankę z herbatą.

— To nie jest w tej chwili ważne — powiedział pokrzepiająco. — Wspaniała ta herbata, naprawdę, a moja żona upiera się, żeby kupować jakieś ekologiczne świństwa — dodał ze zbolałą miną i odłożył filiżankę na talerzyk.

Panna Kendrick pospieszyła, by znów napełnić filiżankę, wręcz podskokiem zrywając się na równe nogi, jakby wdzięczna za chwilę przerwy.

— Najzwyklejsza w świecie, panie inspektorze, z normalnego supermarketu — zapewniła. — Tylko trzymam ją w takich specjalnych ceramicznych opakowaniach, żeby ładniej wyglądała.

Ron pokiwał głową, po czym odchrząknął, jasno dając do zrozumienia, że temat walorów smakowych herbaty został zakończony.

— Ale wróćmy do pani Ryder. Przedstawiła się jako panna czy jako mężatka?

— Ani jedno, ani drugie — odparła Rachel Kendrick po chwili zastanowienia. — Powiedziała po prostu „Alice Ryder". Ale na palcu miała obrączkę, więc założyłam, że jest mężatką.

— Więc przyszła, przedstawiła się i…?

— Poprosiła o pokój jednoosobowy na jedną noc — powiedziała panna Kendrick. — Mówiła, że właśnie zakończyła jakąś transakcję w pracy i musi się trochę odprężyć. Porozmawiałyśmy chwilę na temat tutejszych plaż i szlaków. Dałam jej nawet mapkę.

— Wydawała się zainteresowana zwiedzaniem? — zapytał Neville znad swojej herbaty.

— Tak. Chociaż nie wyglądała, jakby to był główny cel jej wizyty. Była ubrana, jakby to powiedzieć, jak kobieta z większego miasta? Niepraktycznie na spacer.

— To znaczy konkretnie jak? — naciskał Neville, sadowiąc się wygodniej. Zapomniał jednak o absorpcyjnych właściwościach sofy i w efekcie został przez nią uwięziony.

— No… w jakąś spódnicę — zaczęła panna Kendrick niepewnie. — Zieloną. Z cienkiego materiału, pamiętam. Zwróciłam na to uwagę, bo przecież na zewnątrz był straszny ziąb. Buty miała porządniejsze, chyba za kostkę, i wełniany sweter. Czerwony. Golf wystawał jej spod płaszcza.

— Miała ze sobą jakieś bagaże?

— Oczywiście. — Właścicielka pensjonatu spojrzała na Rona, jakby nagle wyrosła mu trzecia ręka. — Torbę na ramię i walizkę. Zajmowała chyba z pół pokoju, nie zauważył jej pan?

Ron wyraźnie zdecydował się zignorować zaczepkę i wrócił do chronologii.

— I co zrobiła pani Ryder, kiedy dostała klucz do pokoju? Wychodziła gdzieś?

— Tylko na chwilę — przyznała panna Kendrick. — Pytała, czy jest tu gdzieś w pobliżu jakaś poczta.

— A jest? — zapytał odruchowo Ron.

— Jest — potwierdzili równocześnie panna Kendrick i Neville.

Panna Kendrick spojrzała na Neville'a zaskoczona. Być może nie spodziewała się, że poświęcił całe dwadzieścia minut na dokładne obejście wioski i przyjrzenie się jej atrakcjom turystycznym. Zapadł moment niezręcznej ciszy, którą przerwała , zwracając się tonem wyjaśnienia bezpośrednio do Rona:

— W centrum miasteczka, na głównym placu. Obok przystanku autobusowego.

— Kursuje tam jakiś autobus? Albo autobusy? — zainteresował się Ron, kończąc drugą filiżankę herbaty i sięgając po dzbanek, by napełnić ją ponownie. Tym razem jednak dosypał sobie do niej szczodrą ręką cukru i wrzucił plasterek cytryny.

— Autobus aż do Holyhead — oznajmiła z dumą panna Kendrick. — Polecam go turystom, bo to piękna trasa nad wybrzeżem.

— Czy to możliwe, żeby pani Ryder nim przyjechała?

— Tak, to możliwe — potwierdziła panna Kendrick. — Prawdę mówiąc trudno, żeby było inaczej. Nie przyjechała samochodem, a autobus to jedyna opcja dojazdu do Milford.

— Więc pani Ryder wyszła, pytając o pocztę. Kiedy wróciła?

— Jakąś godzinę później. Około szóstej. Zapytałam, czy ma ochotę na kolację. Teoretycznie nie prowadzimy tu regularnej jadalni, ale czasem gotuję dla gości. Pani Ryder uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała, że chyba czytam jej w myślach, bo jest strasznie, po prostu strasznie głodna, i zapytała czy nie sprawiłaby mi kłopotu, prosząc o podwójną porcję.

— I zaniosła jej pani kolację?

— Tak — oznajmiła panna Kendrick.

— A co się na nią składało?

— Fasolka, ziemniaki i chleb. Dorzuciłam też wino domowej roboty. — Tutaj zaczerwieniła się lekko, gdyż Ron spojrzał na nią i uniósł nieznacznie brew.

— Zaniosła jej pani kolację na jednym talerzu?

— Tak. Podwójna porcja też się zmieściła, a dwóch talerzy nie ustawiłabym obok siebie na tacy.

— I co było potem?

— Potem życzyłam jej dobrej nocy i dodałam, że talerz może znieść rano, schodząc na śniadanie. Wczoraj źle się czułam i chciałam iść wcześnie spać.

— Około której pani zasnęła? — zapytał Neville.

— Koło siódmej. Wcześniej zamknęłam drzwi w recepcji, ale gdyby zjawił się jakiś niespodziewany gość, przy drzwiach jest dzwonek i mógłby z niego skorzystać.

— I spała pani spokojnie?

— Tak — powiedziała panna Kendrick cicho i spuściła wzrok, nagle znowu przygaszona. — Nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym, że może gdybym nie zasnęła, to bym coś usłyszała, może zdążyłabym wezwać pomoc… Była przecież dużo za młoda na zawał.

— Lekarz pani powiedział? — zapytał współczująco Ron.

— Tak — przyznała panna Kendrick. — Może nie powinien, ale…

— Ale to nie pani wina — powiedział stanowczo Ron. — Pani Ryder miała wadę serca. Nie wiadomo, czy dałoby się ją uratować, nawet gdyby pomoc przybyła natychmiast. Proszę się nie obwiniać o coś, na co nie miała pani żadnego wpływu.

— Przecież kilka godzin wcześniej była zupełnie zdrowa — wymamrotała panna Kendrick niepewnie.

Neville i Ron wymienili spojrzenia, czując, że przesłuchanie wymyka im się z rąk.

— Być może jej serce nie wytrzymało, bo coś nagle ją zdenerwowało — podsunął Neville. — Dlatego musimy zapytać; czy nie wie pani, czy pani Ryder rozmawiała albo spotkała się z kimś wieczorem? Po kolacji?

Rachel Kendrick potrząsnęła głową.

— Wątpię. Chyba że z którymś z lokatorów. Żeby zaprosić kogoś z zewnątrz, musiałaby otworzyć drzwi w recepcji, a tylko ja mam klucz. Musiałaby mnie obudzić. A, jak już mówiłam, spałam jak zabita.

— Czyli nie sądzi pani, że ktoś mógł wejść do hotelu niezauważony?

— Raczej nie. Chyba że wspiąłby się po rynnie. Teoretycznie jest to możliwe, ale, jak już mówiłam, wczoraj wieczorem padało.

— Nie wspominała pani o tym. — Neville zmarszczył brwi i przerzucił notatki.

— Naprawdę? — zdziwiła się panna Kendrick i przysunęła bliżej filiżankę z herbatą. — No więc padało. Nie znam nikogo, kto byłby zdolny wspiąć się po śliskiej rynnie na pierwsze piętro.

— Czy w pensjonacie lub na ulicy jest monitoring?

Panna Kendrick zaśmiała się, ale nie było to radosny śmiech.

— Nie — odparła bez wesołości w głosie. — W takiej wiosce jak ta, gdzie wszyscy się znają, nie ma potrzeby.

Umilkła na chwilę, patrząc przed siebie. Neville przyjrzał się jej zaciętej minie, wypatrując tam czegoś, czego nie potrafił zidentyfikować.

— Kiedy znalazła pani ciało? — wypalił nagle Ron, wytrącając pannę Kendrick z jej zamyślenia.

Drgnęła, zaskoczona tak obcesową formą pytania, i zamrugała kilka razy, zanim odpowiedziała.

— Około szóstej. — Mówiła prawdziwie grobowym, beznamiętnym tonem, patrząc na swoje ręce. — Wstałam wcześnie, czułam się już lepiej. Pomyślałam, że zrobię porządek w łazience na górze, zanim wstaną goście; wczoraj nie miałam okazji tego zrobić. Zabrałam ze sobą przybory do czyszczenia i poszłam na górę. Po drodze minęłam drzwi do pokoju numer pięć. Zobaczyłam, że są otwarte, więc zajrzałam do środka i… — urwała i przełknęła ślinę. — Po prostu tam leżała.

Głos odmówił jej posłuszeństwa. Zamilkła na chwilę, próbując opanować emocje, których odbicie i Ron, i Neville, widzieli na jej twarzy. Pozwolili jej odczekać chwilę, zanim Ron zapytał:

— I co pani zrobiła, kiedy ją zobaczyła?

— Nie pamiętam dokładnie — powiedziała panna Kendrick, pocierając palcami skronie. — Wszystko mi się miesza. Na pewno zadzwoniłam po policję, bo w końcu przyjechaliście, ale, jeśli mam być szczera, nic z tego nie pamiętam. Wróciłam do siebie dopiero tam, przy kominku na dole.

— To zrozumiałe, że ma pani mętlik w głowie — oznajmił uspokajająco Ron, patrząc jej w oczy i nie zwracając uwagi na Neville'a, który gwałtownie notował coś w zeszycie. — Czy pamięta pani może, jak wyglądał pokój pani Ryder, kiedy ją pani znalazła?

— Chyba tak, jak poprzedniego wieczoru — odparła panna Kendrick, ale zrobiła to niepewnie, jakby próbując zapewnić także samą siebie. — Nie wyglądała, jakby przebrała się do snu, więc chyba… — urwała znowu i wpatrzyła się w przestrzeń. — Nie, naprawdę nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć nic na pewno.

Ron pokiwał głową i zamknął zeszyt. Ramiona panny Kendrick opadły.

— Dlaczego zadzwoniła pani najpierw na policję, zamiast na pogotowie? — zapytał niezobowiązująco, ale jego oczy wciąż uważnie obserwowały pannę Kendrick.

— Pani Ryder nie wyglądała, jakby pogotowie mogło cokolwiek zdziałać w jej przypadku.

— Sprawdziła pani jej puls lub oddech?

Właścicielka zawahała się.

— Chyba… może. Przecież nawet patrząc na nią, można było powiedzieć, że… Poza tym sam pan powiedział, że żadna pomoc nie mogłaby… — Jej oczy rozszerzyły się nieco.

— Nie, nie — powiedział łagodnie Ron. — Nic nie mogła pani zdziałać, tak czy inaczej. Po prostu byłem ciekaw. Gdyby zauważyła pani coś dziwnego w jej pokoju, musielibyśmy sprawdzić, czy nie doszło do jakiegoś zdarzenia, ale skoro wszystko było w porządku…

Panna Kendrick pokiwała głową, po czym westchnęła ciężko.

— Nie wiem, czy użyłabym sformułowania „w porządku". Zmarła w końcu młoda kobieta. Ale nie wiem… nie sądzę, żebym widziała coś niezwykłego. Poza, oczywiście, zmarłą osobą w moim hotelu.

Spuściła oczy.

— Czy jest coś jeszcze, czym chciałaby się pani z nami podzielić? — zapytał Ron, tęsknie spoglądając w stronę pustego już imbryczka po herbacie.

— Nie, nie sądzę. — Panna Kendrick odchyliła się na krześle. — Wydaje mi się, że powiedziałam już wszystko.

Ron i Neville wstali, trzeba przyznać, z pewnym wysiłkiem.

— Gdyby coś sobie pani przypomniała, proszę dzwonić na miejscowy posterunek — pouczył ją Ron. — Skontaktujemy się z panią.

Panna Kendrick pokiwała głową i odprowadziła ich do wyjścia z gabinetu. W progu oparła się o futrynę, zerkając na schody prowadzące na piętro, po czym powiedziała ciężko:

— Straszna tragedia. Taka młoda…

* * *

Kiedy zakończyli rozmowy ze świadkami (w liczbie dwóch), a Neville skończył walkę z papierkową robotą — to znaczy zamknął się w pokoju z samopiszącym piórem i sporządził protokoły, które następnie dał świadkom do podpisania — był już wieczór. Na zewnątrz robiło się ciemno, w dodatku wiał wiatr. Neville zapiął kurtkę pod samą szyję i dla pewności schował brodę za kołnierz. Dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie, że jest powód, dla którego nigdy nie oglądał sielskich walijskich wiosek nad klifem celem zabrania swojej dziewczyny na weekendowy wypad. Była to mianowicie perspektywa cudownej pogody, sprzyjającej rekreacji w romantycznej atmosferze. Neville nie był fanem wiatru i deszczu, chyba że chodziło o jakąś zielarską wyprawę. Hanna z kolei marzyła skrycie o słońcu i plaży, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy pracowała w Trzech Miotłach i praktycznie utknęła w zaśnieżonym, wietrznym Hogsmeade.

Ron, korzystając z lampek w oknie recepcji, zerknął na zegarek.

— Cholera, zrobiło się strasznie późno. Obiecałem Mionie, że będę dzisiaj wcześniej i nie bardzo mogę… — urwał, uciekając wzrokiem w stronę notesu, który trzymał jeszcze w ręku.

— Dobra, leć, spiszę raport — zaoferował Neville, klepiąc go po ramieniu.

Ron spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością.

— Mógłbyś? Dzięki, stary, życie mi ratujesz. Wiszę ci przysługę.

— Oddaj mi ją, nie spóźniając się jutro na sekcję.

Ron uśmiechnął się krzywo i zaczął iść wzdłuż ulicy, w kierunku granic wioski. Neville ruszył jego śladem.

— Postaram się. Ale wiesz, jak jest. Sekcja to nie jest coś, na co mój żołądek reaguje pozytywnie.

— Najesz się rano w sądzie.

Przez moment Ron patrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem, a potem klepnął się w czoło.

— Racja, sprawa Whiteshawa. Prawie o niej zapomniałem. Z drugiej strony — dodał zgryźliwie — trudno zapomnieć o najgłupszej sprawie w swojej karierze. Przysięgam, aż mnie świerzbiło żeby zapytać, czemu, skoro już skakał z miotły z wysokości stu piętnastu stóp, nie mógł tego zrobić na jakimś wyludnionym terenie. Sześć złamanych kończyn u czterech osób, no to trzeba już być idiotą. — Pokręcił głową.

— Z trzeciej strony — wtrącił Neville — przynajmniej tym razem nikt nie umarł.

Ron westchnął ciężko, wpatrzony w pola przed sobą.

— Jedyny powód do radości w tym bagnie…

Po czym obaj rozpłynęli się w powietrzu z głośnym trzaskiem, który zniknął w odgłosach szumiących drzew i uderzających o klify fal.


	3. Rozdział 2

Czwartek, 27 lutego

Po wczorajszym słońcu na walijskim wybrzeżu nie zostało ani śladu. Powiedzieć, że w Londynie padało, byłoby karygodnym niedopowiedzeniem: w Londynie lało jak z cebra. Woda płynęła ulicami, rynsztokami, rynnami, uderzała wściekle w dachy i w okna i z impetem spływała do studzienek. Idąc ulicami miasta, Neville patrzył na spłukany deszczem śliski bruk, pamiętając, że tylko w zeszłym tygodniu do Świętego Munga dotarły trzy osoby, którym wskutek poślizgnięcia się na mokrej powierzchni różdżka wpadła w różne miejsca ciała, w każdym wypadku nieprzystosowane do jej przechowywania. Ten zbieg okoliczności był na tyle interesujący, że „Prorok" poświęcił mu pełne siedemset pięćdziesiąt słów plus gigantyczny nagłówek. Neville, który wpadł w stan lekkiego szoku, zobaczywszy tak fascynujący artykuł, przeczytał całość jednym tchem, pozwalając, by gotujące się mleko wykipiało na płytę kuchenki. Potem przejrzał resztę „Proroka", na szczęście jednak nie znalazł ani jednej wzmianki o niezwykłym znalezisku w walijskim hoteliku. I bardzo dobrze. Neville zdążył już wypracować w sobie głęboką i całkowicie uzasadnioną nienawiść dla dziennikarzy pokroju Rity Skeeter, których, niestety, ostatnio przybywało. Przeważnie ich kariera przedstawiała się następująco: wypływali na tematach dotyczących procesów śmierciożerców, a im bardziej krwawe były ich sprawozdania, tym lepiej. Potem, poczuwszy żądzę krwi, przerzucali się na „zwykłe" procesy karne, najchętniej relacjonując seryjne morderstwa i wyjątkowo obrzydliwe zbrodnie, czyniąc to w stylu, który sugerował, że czerpią wyjątkową przyjemność z tego, co piszą. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że uwielbiali snuć domysły, propagować niesprawdzone informacje i generalnie przysparzać Biuru Aurorów mnóstwa problemów.

Czasy się zmieniały, ale „Prorok" nigdy.

Neville dotarł do Ministerstwa Magii mokry, zziębnięty i poirytowany. Nie spał dobrze tej nocy. Nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy chodziło tylko o sprawę i detale, które nie dawały mu spokoju, czy może także o nieznośny ból gardła. Tyle, jeśli chodzi o romantyczną walijską scenerię.

Wstąpił do apteki po pastylki na ból gardła i połknął jedną, gdy odszedł od kasy, czując ulgę tylko w nikłym stopniu. Zaledwie przekroczył progi Biura Aurorów, skierował się prosto do klaustrofobicznej kuchenki ukrytej za wieszakami na płaszcze, gdzie zaparzył sobie kubek gorącej, czarnej jak smoła kawy. W myślach słyszał pełen protestu jęk Hanny, która ostatnio zaczęła napomykać, że powinien ograniczyć ilość kofeiny. Albo, jeśli już naprawdę musi pić tyle kawy, powinien zwiększyć ilość magnezu i wapnia w diecie.

Neville nie miał serca powiedzieć jej, że kawa i miętówki to podstawowe produkty w jadłospisie każdego aurora.

Zamieszał kawę łyżeczką, którą potem opłukał pod kranem i wrzucił do pojemnika na sztućce i już miał iść do swojego biurka, kiedy do kuchennej klitki wszedł Harry. Wyglądał, jakby nie spał od tygodnia. Co zresztą było możliwe, przypomniał sobie Neville, biorąc pod uwagę, że James miał dopiero siedem miesięcy.

— Jak wasza nowa sprawa? — zapytał Harry, wydusiwszy z siebie mrukliwe powitanie i tłumiąc ziewnięcie. — Słyszałem, że to następne sielskie morderstwo…

„Sielskie morderstwo" było terminem, który ukuł się niejako sam, prawdopodobnie podczas jakiejś terapii, na której aurorzy usiłowali poradzić sobie z tym, że śmierciożercy wprost lubują się w wyszukiwaniu jak najpiękniejszych miejsc na wsiach, w lasach i w górach tylko po to, by dokonać tam krwawych, poprzedzonych torturami mordów. W najprostszym przekładzie oznaczał „zwłoki w malowniczej okolicy".

— Istotnie, bardzo sielskie — potwierdził Neville. — I… cóż, inne od tych, które miałem okazję oglądać do tej pory.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał Harry, wciskając przycisk na ekspresie do kawy.

— Przede wszystkim, wydaje się, że nie torturował ofiary przed śmiercią — powiedział Neville, patrząc przed siebie. — Naprawdę wyglądała, jakby spała. Miejsce, w którym ją znaleźliśmy, też wyjątkowo czyste i uporządkowane. No i przy denatce nie było żadnych rzeczy osobistych. To zupełnie inny _modus operandi_ niż ten przeciętnego śmierciożercy.

— To chyba dobrze? — zaryzykował Harry, wyjmując kubek z napisem „Pożądany nr 1" z podajnika.

— Pewnie że dobrze — odparł Neville. — Ale dla mnie dość nietypowe. Za długo goniłem opętanych żądzą mordu psychopatów…

Harry pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Sam zbyt dobrze znał to uczucie — czasami rozmawiali o nim w czwartkowe wieczory nad trzecim piwem — i właśnie dlatego przyjął propozycję, by przyjąć posadę, na której do jego obowiązków należała przede wszystkim prewencja pewnych zdarzeń, a nie ściganie przestępców. Harry twierdził, że świadomość, iż może powstrzymać pewne wypadki dzięki odpowiednim środkom bezpieczeństwa, przynosi niezwykły komfort psychiczny. Neville trochę mu tego zazdrościł, ale za bardzo lubił swoją pracę, by starać się o podobny awans.

— Nie wiem, czy cię to pocieszy, Nev, ale psychopaci istnieją także poza szeregami śmierciożerców.

Neville prychnął i skinął głową.

— A ty nad czym pracujesz?

Harry spojrzał beznadziejnie w swój kubek i wrzucił do parującej cieczy dwie kostki cukru.

— Na szczęście nad niczym specjalnym, boję się, że nad bardziej ambitnym zadaniem mógłbym zasnąć w nieodpowiednim momencie i puścić coś z dymem. Trafiła nam się robota w Szkocji, pod Edynburgiem. Włamanie i kradzież, chociaż można by podciągnąć pod rozbój. Nikomu nic się tak naprawdę nie stało, właściciel właściwie sam się przewrócił i uderzył w głowę, no ale użycie magii jest bezsprzeczne. Właściwie mogłaby to załatwić policja, ale właściciel poprosił, żebyśmy założyli zabezpieczenia. Więcej z tym papierkowej roboty niż czegokolwiek innego, ale dzisiaj jeszcze tam lecę posprawdzać wszystkie zaklęcia.

Harry upił łyk kawy i skrzywił się, po czym wrzucił do kubka jeszcze jedną kostkę cukru.

— Cóż, powodzenia — rzucił Neville i poklepał go po ramieniu, po czym zaczął się przeciskać z kawą w stronę wejścia.

— Dzięki i nawzajem — odparł Harry z roztargnieniem, wciąż patrząc w swoją kawę, jakby szukał tam odpowiedzi na pytanie o sens życia.

Neville przeszedł przez długi, depresyjny korytarz, ustępując z drogi jednemu z młodszych urzędników, biegnącemu przed siebie ze stosem papierów w ramionach, po czym wszedł do pokoju, który dzielił z Ronem. Biurko Rona było jednak puste, czego o tej godzinie należało się spodziewać, biorąc pod uwagę, że prawdopodobnie ziewał gdzieś na ławce osiem pięter niżej, przyglądając się, jak Wizengamot rozkłada na czynniki pierwsze sprawę Whiteshawa.

Gdyby to był inny, być może bardziej słoneczny czwartek, Neville przyjrzałby się krytycznie pokojowi i bałaganowi, który, trzeba uczciwie przyznać, kultywowali z Ronem od samego początku. Akta i papiery walały się wszędzie, a jednak, cudownym zrządzeniem losu, nic im nigdy nie zginęło. Na szafce obok niedużej kanapy, umieszczonej w ich pokoju podstępem, piętrzyły się kodeksy, procedury i segregatory z interesującymi ekspertyzami, które zbierali przez lata, przekonani, że pewnego dnia mogą im się przydać. Na parapecie, ledwo już widocznym, pysznił się ogromnej urody fikus, który podlewali nieregularnie resztkami napojów, które zdążyły ostygnąć w ich kubkach. To znaczy, głównie Ron podlewał. Neville co jakiś czas przynosił z domu narzędzia, nawóz i fundował biednej roślinie terapię oczyszczającą.

Na biurku Nevilla, pośród rozwiniętych pergaminów, stosów akt i końcówek piór, leżało kilka wściekle różowych wiadomości wewnętrznych. Jedna z nich informowała, że sekcja domniemanej Alice Ryder jest zaplanowana na szesnastą.

Neville łokciem przesunął stos akt z biurka na stojącą obok szafkę, po czym postawił kubek na podstawce i opadł na fotel na kółkach. Wyciągnął z szuflady arkusik w kolorze fuksji i nabazgrał krótką notatkę do Departamentu Transportu Magicznego z prośbą o sprawdzenie, czy w rejonie Milford Haven ktoś teleportował się lub używał świstoklika albo sieci Fiuu we wtorek bądź w środę. Zaledwie papierowy samolocik wyleciał na korytarz, Neville wyciągnął ze swojej sfatygowanej czarnej torby teczkę z materiałami sprawy i rozłożył ją sobie na kolanach.

Nogi oparł na podłokietniku kanapy — naprawdę, jak na ilość zgromadzonych w nim rzeczy, ten pokój był mikroskopijny — i zaczął przeglądać protokoły przesłuchań świadków, spisane wczorajszego wieczora. Z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł przestać o nich myśleć i nawet przeczytał je ponownie w środku nocy, ale wciąż nie potrafił zidentyfikować przyczyny pewnego dziwnego uczucia, które towarzyszyło mu od wczoraj.

 _ZEZNANIE ŚWIADKA_

 _ŚWIADEK: Dylan Ackerman_

 _WIEK: powyżej 18 lat (51)_

 _ZAWÓD: nauczyciel (urlop zdrowotny)_

 _Oświadczam, że niniejsze zeznanie (składające się z 1 stron/y, z których każda opatrzona jest moim podpisem) jest prawdziwe zgodnie z moją najlepszą wiedzą i przekonaniem i świadom jestem, że jeśli zostanie przedłożone w charakterze dowodu, podlegam odpowiedzialności karnej za umyślne podanie w nim informacji nieprawdziwych lub takich, które wedle mych przekonań nie są prawdziwe._

 _Denatkę poznałem osobiście we wtorek, 25 lutego bieżącego roku, dlatego że zajęła pokój na tym samym piętrze. Przywitała się ze mną, kiedy przechodziłem korytarzem, na co ja odpowiedziałem. Nie przedstawiła się, poza wymianą grzeczności nie zamieniliśmy ze sobą ani słowa. W noc jej śmierci spałem. Mam głęboki sen, nie słyszałem żadnych hałasów dochodzących z pokoju denatki. Nic mnie nie zaniepokoiło ani wieczorem, ani rano, kiedy poszedłem skorzystać z toalety._

 _Nie potrafię wyrazić żadnej opinii na jej temat, poza tą, że była cichą, niekonfliktową osobą, gdyż w ogóle nie zauważyłem jej obecności w hotelu. Wszystko wydawało mi się całkowicie zwyczajne i mogę jedynie wyrazić ubolewanie z powodu jej śmierci._

Protokół, którego długość nawet na Neville'u zrobiła wrażenie, był owocem półgodzinnej rozmowy, w trakcie której Dylan Ackerman zapewniał go kilkakrotnie swoim wyćwiczonym, profesorskim głosem, że nic nie widział, nic go nie zaniepokoiło i wszystko wydawało się absolutnie zwyczajne. W przeciwieństwie do panny Kendrick nie było po nim widać ani śladu szoku, ale, jak wyjaśnił, wziął urlop właśnie z powodu wypalenia zawodowego, gdyż jako nauczyciel angielskiego w szkole średniej w Birmingham widział już wszystko, łącznie z wyjątkową brutalnością, i jego mózg nie był w stanie przejąć się na tyle, by coś takiego jak zawał nieznanej Dylanowi osoby, mogło go wpędzić w niepokój.

Neville przyglądał mu się podczas przesłuchania i później i rzeczywiście nie zauważył, by wyraz idealnej obojętności kiedykolwiek opuścił jego twarz. Nawet wciągnięty w rozmowę przez policjanta, rozhisteryzowaną pannę Kendrick lub jej znajomych, z jakiegoś powodu plączących się pod nogami, sprawiał wrażenie zdystansowanego i chłodnego. Nie okazywał rozbawienia, irytacji, smutku czy w ogóle jakichkolwiek emocji innej niż widoczne na jego twarzy przemożne pragnienie, by zaszyć się samotnie gdzieś w opuszczonej chatce w lesie.

O wiele bardziej interesująca pod tym względem była Marianne Baxter, drugi i ostatni gość. Samotna kobieta podchodząca pod czterdziestkę, która cały czas miała na twarzy wyraz kogoś prześladowanego. Podczas przesłuchania była tak nerwowa i tak często zerkała w stronę drzwi, że Neville w końcu wstał i je otworzył. Potem, tknięty nagłym impulsem, zaprosił do środka także jedną z policjantek, która usiadła na kanapie obok panny Baxter. Ku jego zasmuceniu, to wydawało się wystarczyć, by panna Baxter mogła się trochę odprężyć.

Marianne Baxter również zapewniała, że nie widziała nic niezwykłego i nie znała Alice Ryder bliżej. Robiła to jednak bez przekonania, jakby bardzo chciała coś powiedzieć, ale jednocześnie trochę się tego bała. Neville zaczekał, aż powie wszystko, co pamięta — nie było tego dużo — po czym zaczął ją przyciskać, szukając odpowiedzi na pytania, których nie zadał, ale które, widział wyraźnie, Marianne Baxter obracała we własnej głowie. Zaledwie jednak wydusił z niej, z nadludzkim wysiłkiem, że tak naprawdę zamieniły kilka niezobowiązujących słów po południu, kiedy pani Baxter pokazywała pani Ryder drogę na pocztę, Marianne zablokowała się i nie chciała powiedzieć ani słowa więcej. Neville w końcu machnął ręką, wiedząc, że nic nie może zrobić, i kilka razy prosił ją o kontakt z miejscowym posterunkiem policji, gdyby sobie coś przypomniała.

Normalnie Neville byłby ostatnią osobą skłonną powiedzieć coś takiego, ale wtedy naprawdę żałował, że nie wolno mu użyć wobec świadka magicznych środków przymusu.

Neville schował protokół z przesłuchania Marianne Baxter do teczki i upił łyk kawy, która w międzyczasie zdążyła trochę ostygnąć, a potem wstał i podlał fikusa, czując, że żeby pomyśleć, musi dać rękom coś do roboty.

* * *

— Niestety, mam dla ciebie same złe wiadomości — powiedziała Sandra Beck, potrząsając grzywą płomiennorudych włosów i pochylając się nad wózkiem z aktami. — Zaproponowałabym, żebyś sobie usiadł, ale nie mam żadnej dostępnej powierzchni płaskiej, więc klapnij sobie gdziekolwiek.

Neville osunął się posłusznie na przedmiot, który trzy tony dokumentów wcześniej musiał przypominać blat. Archiwum Ewidencji Magicznej Ludności zawsze kojarzyło mu się z miejscem schludnym i pachnącym starymi dokumentami — prawdopodobnie dlatego, że tak wyglądał hol ich biura. Duże, przestronne pomieszczenie wyłożone linoleum, gdzie za długą, białą ladą stali uśmiechnięci urzędnicy, którzy otwierali przepastną kartotekę i wyszukiwali odpowiednie nazwisko, po czym wysyłali zapytanie na jego temat do archiwum, gdzie Prawdziwi Archiwiści czynili swoją magię. Tacy właśnie archiwiści jak Sandra Beck, ruda piękność, historyk, mistrzyni brytyjskiej kadry juniorów w pływaniu kraulem, która z jakiegoś powodu żywiła pasję do zakurzonych, niedoświetlonych pomieszczeń i starych książek.

Sandra i inni, nieco niepokojący ludzie jej profesji, pracowali w wielkim, szarym pomieszczeniu, skrzyżowaniu biblioteki z magazynem. Regały piętrzyły się tu aż pod sam dość wysoko umieszczony, sufit, a wszędzie co chwilę przebiegali ludzie, lewitując przed lub za sobą wielkie, srebrne wózki, na których zawsze spoczywało mnóstwo akt, teczek, a nawet całych kartonów. Neville był tu już kilka razy, a jednak jego szok nigdy nie mijał, zwłaszcza kiedy, tak jak teraz, miał okazję oglądać ludzi, którzy bez najmniejszego strachu jeździli wzdłuż długich rzędów półek na najwyższych szczeblach wysokich drabin, trzymając się ich niekiedy tylko jedną ręką.

Sandra zaprowadziła go w sam środek tego chaosu, między dwa wielkie, stare regały, po czym zaprosiła go, żeby sobie usiadł. Co też Neville właśnie uczynił.

— Pierwsza zła wiadomość jest taka, że twoja Alice Ryder nie istnieje — poinformowała go Sandra, prostując się i wygładzając niewidzialną zmarszczkę na przedzie zielonego sweterka. — Oczywiście, mówię tylko o Alice Ryder z magicznymi korzeniami. Wysłaliśmy zapytanie do mugolskiej ewidencji ludności, jutro powinni nam odpowiedzieć.

Neville pokiwał głową, niespecjalnie przejęty.

— Jednak na wszelki wypadek, ponieważ wiem, jak niedoskonały jest system, a także dlatego, że jestem tak zjawiskową archiwistką — tutaj posłała mu szeroki uśmiech — sprawdziłam ci inne Alice, urodzone w latach 1968-1990. Stwierdziłam, że to i tak duży margines jak na kobietę, którą opisujesz jako, cytuję, „około dwudziestopięcioletnią".

Sandra obróciła się i wyciągnęła z kieszeni dżinsów długą listę, którą mu podała.

— Znalazłam piętnaście Alice magicznego pochodzenia — poinformowała go rzeczowo. — Nazwiska ani trochę nie są podobne do „Ryder", ale biorę pod uwagę ewentualność, że wyszła za mugola i nie zgłosiła u nas tego faktu. Teoretycznie mamy łączność z ewidencją mugolską, ale w praktyce oni muszą sporządzić specjalną listę i sprawdzić, czyje rekordy muszą uzupełnić też u nas, potem wysyłają nam te informacje, my teoretycznie uzupełniamy je u siebie… — przewróciła oczami. — Jest z tym bałagan, więc dopuszczam możliwość, że twoja Alice mogła nam gdzieś zginąć.

— Dzięki, Sandro — powiedział z wdzięcznością Neville, oglądając te piętnaście nazwisk.

— Tu są też wszystkie Alice, które zdążyły już umrzeć — dodała Sandra, a jej głos stracił trochę profesjonalnej beznamiętności. — Ale pomyślałam, że i tak ci się przydadzą, w wymiarze sprawiedliwości spotyka się różne historie.

Wzruszyła ramionami, chociaż Neville wiedział, że tak naprawdę uwielbia okazje, kiedy może współpracować z aurorami. I wcale nie dlatego, że, jak sama twierdziła, trudno spotkać inteligentnego czarodzieja, który dobrze wygląda w mundurze.

— Jesteś naprawdę niesamowitą archiwistką — przyznał jej Neville, chowając listę do kieszeni.

— Zjawiskową — poprawiła Sandra, zaczynając przekładać akta z wózka na regał. — Jeśli mogę dać ci dobrą radę, naprawdę zaczekaj ze sprawdzaniem tych kobiet, aż dostaniemy odpowiedź z mugolskiej strony.

— Najważniejsza dzisiaj jest sekcja — westchnął Neville, wstając z zagraconego blatu. — Tak zrobię, dzięki.

Przecisnął się za nią w stronę przejścia, oceniając, którędy będzie najbezpieczniej dostać się do wyjścia.

— Nigdy nie myślałaś o zmianie pracy? — zagadnął jeszcze Sandrę, kiedy kilka centymetrów od niego przebiegł człowiek, pchający przed sobą prawie pusty wózek.

Sandra roześmiała się i przerwała na chwilę wyjmowanie akt.

— Zmienić pracę? Coś ty. Ja uwielbiam ten bajzel.

* * *

Sieć Fiuu przeżywała przed szesnastą prawdziwe oblężenie, więc Neville spóźnił się na sekcję, co jednocześnie bardzo go ucieszyło i sprawiło, że zarobił ujemne punkty u patologa ze Świętego Munga.

Ron był już na miejscu, opierając się o ścianę i wyglądając na niemal tak zielonego jak kitel, którym musiał się owinąć. Ręce założył na piersi i przyciskał łokcie do boków, jakby starając się powstrzymać nadchodzące mdłości. Neville podziękował Merlinowi, że nie zdążył jeszcze zjeść obiadu.

Uzdrowiciel Rogers zdążyła już zaszyć ofiarę. Neville z ulgą zauważył brak krwi i innych płynów, których pochodzenia nie chciałby znać. Pomimo kilku już dobrych lat pracy w zawodzie nie potrafił spokojnie przypatrywać się sekcji, nie bojąc się, że za chwilę zwymiotuje. Teoretycznie widział już gorsze rzeczy: patrzył, jak żyjący, czujący ludzie są torturowani lub zabijani, ale zwykle widokom tym towarzyszył ślepy gniew, połączony z chęcią zemsty i walki. I zazwyczaj chwilę po tym, jak na oczy spadała mu czerwona zasłona, wyszarpywał skądś różdżkę lub używał gołych pięści.

Ale tutaj mógł tylko patrzeć. Usiłował wyobrazić sobie, kim była i jakie życie prowadziła ich „Alice". Jak wyglądała, kiedy jej serce i płuca jeszcze działały. Czy często się śmiała. Czy jej oczy błyszczały, kiedy ktoś opowiedział jej dowcip. Czy zmarszczki wokół jej ust to wynik zbyt częstego płaczu. Jednocześnie, jako człowiek usilnie starał się uciec od pytań, czy na tę młodą kobietę ktoś teraz czeka w domu i czy jest ktoś, komu jej brakuje i kto się o nią zamartwia.

— Więc jest tak — mruknęła uzdrowicielka odsuwając się od stołu, a jej pomruk wydawał się głośniejszy w cichym pomieszczeniu. — Ofiara zdecydowanie była czarownicą. Dałam już wam testy DNA. — Brodą wskazała w kierunku Rona, który pokiwał głową i mocniej przytulił do siebie cienką teczkę. — Protokół dostaniecie potem, nie mam całego dnia. Relacjonowałam na bieżąco, więc Ron zna szczegóły. To znaczy, od tego momentu, od którego uraczył mnie swoją obecnością.

Narzuciła prześcieradło na ciało. Neville pomyślał, że jest w tym coś finalnego i nieodwracalnego.

— Na ciele nie ma żadnych śladów walki — ciągnęła uzdrowicielka rzeczowo. — Próbki krwi zostały wysłane do analizy, wyniki dostaniecie razem z protokołem. Nie ma też oznak stosunku seksualnego.

— Czy to mogło być samobójstwo? — zapytał Ron, wciąż lekko zielony.

— Tylko jeśli sama strzeliła w siebie Avadą — mruknęła Rogers, a Neville był jej dozgonnie wdzięczny, że nie zamieniła tego komentarza w żart.

— Więc to zdecydowanie była Avada?

— Nie widzę żadnej innej przyczyny — powiedziała Rogers i poprawiła grube okulary, które spadły jej na czubek haczykowatego nosa. — Jak już wspomniałam, na ciele nie ma dosłownie żadnych innych śladów. Poza jednym.

Ponownie zbliżyła się do stołu, odsunęła prześcieradło i delikatnie obróciła ofiarę na bok, po czym gestem zaprosiła Rona i Neville'a, żeby podeszli bliżej.

— Przyjrzyjcie się jej szyi — powiedziała, po czym dla pewności wyciągnęła palec wskazujący. — Z tyłu, nad kręgiem wystającym, widzimy ślad długości około pięciu centymetrów. Wygląda to tak, jakby ktoś pociągnął za coś, co wisiało na jej szyi. Rana jest wąska i nierówna, więc przypuszczam, że był to bardziej wisiorek na łańcuszku niż chustka.

— Pociągnął… w górę czy w dół? — zastanowił się głośno Neville, a uzdrowiciel Rogers spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

— Musiałabym się temu przyjrzeć, ale nigdy nie dam ci stuprocentowej odpowiedzi, nie przy tak wąskim śladzie — pokręciła głową. — W każdym razie pociągnięcie musiało być silne.

— Czyli wymarzony scenariusz aurora: niezidentyfikowany człowiek strzela z nieistniejącej różdżki do nieznanej kobiety, nie zostawiając absolutnie żadnych śladów — podsumował Ron, a po poziomie sarkazmu w jego głosie Neville poznał, że marzy tylko o tym, żeby wyrwać się z prosektorium.

— Być może ktoś zgłosi się po waszą nieznajomą — zauważyła Rogers. — Na palcu serdecznym widać ślad po obrączce, więc nosiła ją dość długo.

— Nawet jeśli kiedyś była mężatką, to nie znaczy, że wciąż jest z mężem w dobrych stosunkach — zauważył zgryźliwie Ron. — Nie ma przepisu, że małżonek musi zgłosić jej zaginięcie.

— Cóż, z kimś jednak mogła być w dobrych stosunkach — powiedziała beznamiętnie Rogers, zasłaniając ofiarę prześcieradłem. Dopiero po chwili spojrzała na zaskoczone tak osobistym komentarzem twarze Neville'a i Rona. — Biorąc pod uwagę, że przecież była w ciąży.

To była dla nich zupełnie nowa informacja i ręka Neville'a sama poszukała podparcia na sąsiednim stole. Z kolei Ron zbladł gwałtownie, co w połączeniu z zielenią nadało jego twarzy upiorny kolor.

— Jesteś pewna? — wydusił z siebie po chwili.

— Absolutnie pewna — potwierdziła Rogers, jakby ze smutkiem. — Ósmy tydzień.

— Myślisz, że wiedziała?

— Myślę, że mogła — mruknęła Rogers i w niezwykłym dla niej geście wygładziła prześcieradło na ciele ofiary.

W prosektorium zapadła głucha, przerażająca cisza, przerywana jedynie buczeniem zepsutych jarzeniówek.

* * *

W ich pokoju również było nienaturalnie cicho. Neville zajął się stosem papierkowej roboty, chcąc zająć czymś ręce i myśli. Stwierdził, że z emocjami poradzi sobie, kiedy będzie się musiał [się] z nimi zmierzyć, czyli najwcześniej wtedy, kiedy dostanie do rąk protokół sekcji. Do tego czasu…

Zerknął na Rona, który od blisko półgodziny, od kiedy wrócił z drugą kawą, siedział w tej samej pozycji, twarzą do okna, wpatrzony ciągle w ten sam punkt. Był głęboko zamyślony; twarz miał ściągniętą, a zęby zaciśnięte. Między palcami obracał ołówek z logo Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów.

Neville patrzył na niego przez chwilę, ale Ron nie zareagował, nie dał w ogóle żadnego znaku, że zauważa jego obecność. Neville nauczył się dawno, jeszcze w Hogwarcie, że Ron sam przychodzi do ludzi ze swoimi problemami; jakiekolwiek naciskanie go kończy się w najlepszym razie awanturą. Jedynym wyjątkiem od tej reguły była, jak się zdawało, Hermiona.

Cóż, jakikolwiek ukryty problem miał Ron, Neville czuł ulgę, że to Hermiona będzie musiała z nim się zmierzyć. Teraz naprawdę nie był w nastroju na wyciąganie z Rona bolesnych szczegółów. Zamiast tego wstał i oczyścił tablicę korkową nad kanapą.

Ron spojrzał na niego kątem oka.

— Podsumujmy, co wiemy — rzucił głośno Neville, a jego głos brzmiał mocno i zdecydowanie, czyli dokładnie odwrotnie, niż czuł się on sam.

— Gówno wiemy — mruknął Ron niechętnie.

Neville pominął ten komentarz milczeniem, po czym na samym środku korkowej tablicy przypiął różową karteczkę z ujętym w bardzo wyraźny cudzysłów „Alice Ryder".

— Co na tę chwilę możemy powiedzieć o Alice?

Ron milczał wymownie, wyraźnie nie w nastroju na gry aktywizujące.

— Miała około dwudziestu pięciu lat. — Neville przyszpilił do tablicy dużą kartkę i zaczął pisać na niej czarnym flamastrem. — Prawdopodobnie mężatka. Na pewno czarownica. W ciąży. Z jej rzeczy osobistych brakuje… wszystkiego, a zwłaszcza czegoś, co nosiła na szyi. Coś jeszcze?

Obrócił się do Rona, który wzruszył ramionami, ale nie odwrócił głowy.

— Do Milford Haven przyjechała na jedną noc. Prawdopodobnie nie pochodziła z tamtej okolicy. Czemu chciałaby się zatrzymać w pensjonacie pośrodku niczego, jeśli nawet nie miała zamiaru zwiedzać okolicy?

— Dlatego, że chciała się z kimś spotkać i nie chciała być widziana. — Ron nareszcie się ruszył, to znaczy rzucił w Neville'a teczką ze zdjęciami z miejsca, w którym znaleźli Alice. — Popatrz uważnie. Jaka samotna kobieta je kolację na dwóch talerzach, skoro w dodatku przyniesiono jej jeden? Nie wspomnę o tym, że butelka po winie jest pusta, a jak właśnie się dowiedzieliśmy, była w ciąży i jest możliwe, że o tym wiedziała. Oczywiście, dopuszczam możliwość, że też je piła, ale gdyby opróżniła sama całą tę butelkę, mam nadzieję, że sekcja by coś wykazała.

Neville przypiął odpowiednie zdjęcie w samym rogu tablicy, po czym przypiął następną karteczkę, na której napisał wyraźnie „DWA talerze".

— W dodatku nie chcę udawać, że jestem ekspertem w dziedzinie kobiecych umysłów, ale równie zastanawiający jest jej strój. W tej cienkiej sukience musiało jej być cholernie zimno.

— Właścicielka mówiła o czerwonym swetrze — przypomniał Neville, przypinając kolejne zdjęcie. — Jak rozumiem, jego też nie znaleźliśmy?

Ron potrząsnął głową.

— Myślę, że na tym etapie możemy bezpiecznie wykluczyć samobójstwo — powiedział Neville, zakładając ręce przed sobą.

— Zastanawia mnie coś jeszcze — odezwał się Ron, chociaż w jego głosie pobrzmiewała niechęć. — To się wszystko ładnie składa; kolacja dla dwóch osób, ładny, ale niepraktyczny strój, brak śladów walki… — urwał, spoglądając na Neville'a i czekając, aż ten dokończy zdanie.

— Znała mordercę — skonstatował tamten. — I nie spodziewała się, że zrobi jej krzywdę.

Zapadła cisza pełna napięcia, którą w końcu zdecydował się przerwać Ron:

— Być może. Na tym etapie to hipoteza dobra jak każda inna.

Zdając sobie sprawę, że po raz kolejny zabrnęli w ślepy zaułek, i Ron, i Neville poczuli napływającą falę zniechęcenia.

— Nie zrobimy niczego więcej, dopóki żaden ślad nie spadnie nam magicznie z nieba — nachmurzył się Ron. — Przekazałeś jej rysopis policji?

— Tak. Magicznej i mugolskiej — odparł Neville, obracając się twarzą w stronę tablicy korkowej i usiłując wypatrzyć w niej coś, czego tam nie było. — Sprawdzają ze zgłoszeniami zaginięć. Ale wiesz, ile to może potrwać…

Ron wiedział. Czasami przysięgał, że pół jego kariery zajmuje użeranie się z żałośnie przestarzałymi archiwami policji, którą – jak wszyscy aurorzy – traktował jak osobisty wydział do odwalania brudnej roboty. Neville nie był wyjątkiem od tej reguły, ale w rzadkich chwilach samoświadomości spodziewał się, że kiedyś takie podejście się na nich spektakularnie zemści.

Tymczasem jednak naprawdę miał do zrobienia poważniejsze rzeczy, pomyślał, kiedy jego wzrok znowu powędrował na teczkę, którą, dla lepszej organizacji, opatrzył chwilowo różową nalepką z wyraźnym „ALICE RYDER".

 _Alice, proszę, powiedz mi, kim jesteś i co ci się stało._


	4. Rozdział 3

Piątek, 28 lutego

 _„_ _Ponieważ dzisiaj mamy 28 lutego, a jutro czeka już nas 1 marca – czyli, jak zdążyliście się zorientować, pomijamy 29 lutego – tematem dzisiejszej audycji będą czarodzieje, którzy mieli szczęście – szczęście lub nieszczęście, zależy od punktu widzenia – urodzić się w roku przestępnym. Naszym pierwszym gościem jest Wirginia z hrabstwa Sussex, która nie tylko opowie nam o swoich urodzinach, ale także poda przepis na niesamowitą wątróbkę w sosie…."_

Neville gniewnie machnął różdżką, a radio ucichło. Harry podniósł na niego wzrok, a Neville nie potrafił ocenić, czy jest zaskoczony gwałtownym ruchem czy też autentycznie zaciekawiony przepisem na wątróbkę.

— Przepraszam, jakoś nie mogę tego słuchać — mruknął Neville, bawiąc się sznurkiem od torebki z herbatą.

Siedzieli w jego pokoju, tylko Harry i on. Ron musiał stawić się w Wizengamocie w sprawie Whiteshawa. Prawdopodobnie tylko dlatego zdołał przekroczyć progi Ministerstwa przed dziewiątą rano.

Harry, przysypiający na kanapie, zjawił się w pracy z samego rana i nawet zdołał załatwić kilka spraw, zanim ogarnęła go senność spowodowana chronicznym niewyspaniem. Z aktami pod pachą zapukał do drzwi gabinetu Neville'a, opadł na kanapę i od tamtej chwili drzemał, dla niepoznaki trzymając otwartą teczkę na piersi.

Za oknem co prawda nie padało, ale niebo zasnute było szarymi chmurami, które wyglądały tak, jakby w każdej chwili mógł lunąć z nich deszcz. W biurze paliły się wszystkie światła, nawet te przeważnie zapomniane, stojące gdzieś w kątach lampki. Pomimo tej stymulacji atmosfera w pracy była raczej leniwa, jak w każdy piątek. Wyróżniali się tylko aurorzy, którzy pracowali akurat nad ważnymi sprawami, co najłatwiej było poznać po tym, jak nerwowo poruszali się w tę i z powrotem między gabinetami. Pozostali przysypiali nad biurkami i kubkami z kawą, udając, że pilnie pracują nad piętrzącymi się przed nimi stosami dokumentów.

Harry wyciągnął się na kanapie i splótł ręce za głową.

— Coś się stało? — zapytał w końcu, uprzejmie i niezobowiązująco, na dobre obudziwszy się z drzemki.

— Nie — westchnął Neville, opierając nogi na krawędzi biurka, co, biorąc pod uwagę znajdujący się tam stos papierów, było dość ryzykownym manewrem. — Po prostu źle spałem.

— Przeziębienie? — Harry wskazał brodą na pudełko z tabletkami na gardło, stojące obok kubka z herbatą.

— Też. I wiatr. I ta sprawa — dodał Neville.

— Co z nią jest nie tak? — zainteresował się Harry, który wydawał się dopiero teraz dochodzić do siebie. Jeśli on tak wygląda, to Neville wolał sobie nawet nie wyobrażać Ginny, która siedzi z Jamesem cały dzień i jeszcze w dodatku pisze o quidditchu.

— Wszystko z nią jest nie tak — mruknął Neville i wskazał na tablicę nad kanapą. Harry wykonał imponujący skręt całego ciała i poprawił okulary, przyglądając się kolorowemu kolażowi. — Nie mamy nazwiska, dokumentów, rzeczy ani różdżki ofiary. Nie mamy w ogóle żadnego śladu.

W chwili, kiedy to powiedział, przez półprzymknięte drzwi wleciał z korytarza samolocik w kolorze wściekłej fuksji i z właściwą przedmiotom martwym premedytacją skierował się prosto na czoło Neville'a. Ten zdążył złapać latające orgiami i ścisnął je w ręce z wyrazem mściwej satysfakcji, po czym rozwinął arkusik.

— O, pięknie — dodał w przestrzeń. — Departament Transportu napisał mi właśnie, że sprawdzili to, o co prosiłem i stwierdzają, co następuje: w dniu 25 lutego zarejestrowano aportację w promieniu dwunastu mil od podanej lokalizacji, plus minus pięć mil w każdą stronę. To było około dwunastej. A teraz słuchaj tego — Neville podniósł palec wskazujący, a na jego twarzy zagościł wyraz niedowierzania. — Zarejestrowano również użycie licencjonowanego przez Ministerstwo świstoklika objętego Protokołem Tajności. Z tego względu niemożliwe jest udzielenie informacji na temat jego pasażerów, pochodzenia i orientacyjnej godziny pojawienia się w danym obszarze.

Neville upuścił arkusz na kolana i przez chwilę patrzył przed siebie z wyrazem niedowierzania w oczach. Potem nagle podniósł się i niemal agresywnie przybił pergamin do tablicy.

— Fantastycznie — dodał zachrypniętym głosem i upił łyk herbaty. — Czy masz pojęcie, o co tu może chodzić?

Harry podniósł się na łokciu i poprawił okulary.

— Cóż… — zaczął ostrożnie — Protokół Tajności stosuje się, jak oczywiście wiesz, w przypadku tajnych operacji Ministerstwa.

Neville jęknął i przyłożył rękę do twarzy. Tajne operacje to była ostatnia rzecz, jakiej w tej chwili potrzebował.

— Ale nie tylko — ciągnął Harry. — Takich świstoklików używają też ludzie objęci ochroną Ministerstwa. Świadkowie koronni. Dyplomaci. Wysoko postawieni urzędnicy. Albo ci, którym Ministerstwo chce wyświadczyć przysługę.

Nie musiał dodawać, co ma na myśli. Zarówno on, jak i Neville wciąż byli skąpani w chwale i uznawani za bohaterów wojennych. Za tym statusem stało wiele udogodnień: specjalna ochrona, priorytet w urzędach i przy składaniu dokumentów, zaproszenia na prestiżowe imprezy i przysługi Ministerstwa, takie właśnie jak tajne świstokliki. Neville za nimi nie przepadał, ale wiedział, że cała rodzina Harry'ego chętnie korzysta z tej formy transportu.

— Ale jak myślisz, ilu jest takich szczęśliwców?

— Szczerze? Myślę, że może ich trochę być — przyznał poważnie Harry. — Zresztą powinieneś to wiedzieć.

Neville rzeczywiście wiedział. Mnóstwo ludzi, którzy zeznawali w procesach przeciwko śmierciożercom, dostawało ochronę Ministerstwa. To oznaczało nie tylko specjalnie oddelegowanych do tego celu dyżurnych aurorów, ale także drobne udogodnienia w codziennym życiu, na przykład właśnie świstokliki objęte protokołem tajności. Następny krok stanowił już tylko program ochrony świadków.

— Czyli sugerujesz…?

— Nic nie sugeruję — zaznaczył Harry, opadając z powrotem na poduszki. — Po prostu rozważ to, kiedy zabraknie ci innych opcji.

Neville wiedział, że przyjaciel dodał to ostatnie zdanie, bo wiedział, jak bardzo obaj mają dosyć życia z ciężarem pogoni za śmierciożercami na plecach. Świadomość, że coś może nie być związane z Lordem Voldemortem, była zbyt cudowna, żeby się jej dobrowolnie pozbawiać.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy. Neville myślał intensywnie, a Harry odpływał w sen. W chwili, kiedy wydał z siebie pierwsze chrapnięcie, drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i wpadł przez nie Ron, wyglądając, jakby biegł przez dwa piętra.

— Cholera, nie zauważyłem, że jest tak późno — wydyszał, rzucając skórzaną torbę na fotel i zdejmując kurtkę. Kurtkę cisnął prosto na Harry'ego, który zaprotestował głośno i dopiero wtedy Ron zwrócił na niego uwagę. — Wybacz, stary, nie zauważyłem cię. Co ty tu w ogóle robisz? Nie masz własnej roboty?

Harry przetarł rękami twarz, zdecydowany nie odpowiadać na tak postawione pytanie.

— Cześć, Ron. Jak życie? Jak Hermiona?

Ron posłał mu dziwne spojrzenie, które nie uszło uwadze Neville'a.

— Bardzo dobrze, w obu przypadkach.

Zapadła cisza, w której Neville spoglądał to na Rona, to na Harry'ego. W końcu Ron wyszedł z pokoju, a po kilku minutach wrócił do niego z kubkiem herbaty. Kiedy opadł na krzesło i zaczął sortować niewielki stosik wiadomości na swoim biurku, Harry powoli podniósł się z kanapy.

— Idę zająć się raportami — oznajmił z cierpiętniczą miną. — Dzięki za towarzystwo, Neville, i powodzenia z tym świstoklikiem. Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że to coś nieszkodliwego.

Neville nie przyznał się do tego głośno, ale też żywił taką nadzieję.

* * *

Dla świętego spokoju Neville zrobił użytek z listy Sandry i poszedł do archiwum z prośbą o podstawowe informacje na temat wymienionych kobiet. Jak było do przewidzenia, nie dowiedział się absolutnie niczego. Żadna z Alice nie pasowała do denatki – nie tylko w kwestii wieku, ale także koloru skóry i znaków specjalnych. Sandra znalazła go, kiedy uderzał czołem w blat, i postawiła mu mocną kawę, którą wypił na korytarzu przed archiwum, wciśnięty we wnękę okienną.

— Jeśli cię to pocieszy, mugole też nie znaleźli u siebie pasującej do twojej Alice Ryder — zapewniła go Sandra, a Neville osunął się trochę po ścianie.

— Super. To właśnie chciałem usłyszeć.

Sandra tylko uniosła brwi.

— Przykro mi.

— To przecież nie twoja wina. — Neville upił łyk kawy. — Nawet ty nie wyczarujesz mi nazwiska z powietrza.

— Gdybyście chociaż mieli jej różdżkę…

— Prowadzicie rejestr różdżek? — zdziwił się Neville, zanim zdążył pomyśleć.

— Oczywiście, że nie. — Sandra uśmiechnęła się drwiąco i podniosła kubek z zieloną herbatą do ust. — Ale gdyby tak było, mógłbyś chociaż spróbować przejść się na Pokątną i podpytać Ollivadera…

Neville westchnął.

— Szkoda, że jednak nie mamy jej różdżki. To po pierwsze. Po drugie, Sandro, naprawdę nie wszyscy muszą kupować przybory akurat u Ollivandera. Tak jak nie wszyscy czarodzieje muszą uczęszczać do Hogwartu. Na dobrą sprawę nie wszyscy muszą nawet mieć różdżkę. Wierz mi, przerobiłem to już dobre kilka razy.

Sandra wyglądała na zmieszaną. Neville znał ją na tyle dobrze, by domyślać się, że nieco poniósł ją entuzjazm. Chociaż zarzekała się, że uwielbia swoją pracę i nigdy nie miała ochoty jej zmienić, Neville widział w jej oczach zainteresowanie za każdym razem, kiedy ich rozmowa schodziła na kulisy pracy aurorów – czyli dość często. Byłaby świetnym analitykiem, ale wolała spędzać czas w zakurzonych archiwach.

Neville podziwiał ludzi, którzy z taką determinacją trzymali się swojej pasji.

— Ale dzięki za sugestie — dodał pocieszająco, dopijając resztkę kawy.

Sandra uśmiechnęła się kącikami ust.

— Trzymam kciuki za poszukiwania twojej NN.

To powiedziawszy, zabrała z parapetu torebkę i odeszła korytarzem w stronę archiwum. Neville patrzył, jak znika za dużymi, reprezentacyjnymi drzwiami, a potem wyrzucił swój papierowy kubek do śmieci i poszedł w przeciwną stronę.

* * *

Kiedy wrócił do Biura Aurorów, na jego biurku leżały dwie rzeczy: przerażająco urzędowy raport z wczorajszej sekcji oraz krótki liścik od Hanny, pytającej, czy może przyjść wieczorem czy też praca znowu wejdzie im w drogę. Neville natychmiast wysłał jej sowę zwrotną. Dla tej pracy może dużo poświęcić, włączając weekendy i cały wypłukany z organizmu przez kawę magnez, ale tego jednego Biuru Aurorów nie odda.

Potem łyknął pastylkę na ból gardła i zdecydowanym ruchem podniósł okładkę teczki z protokołem.

Nie było tak źle. Absolutny brak obrażeń nie pozostawiał uzdrowicielce Rogers pola do popisu, więc poprzestała na wyraźnym zaznaczeniu tego faktu i przeszła dalej. Tak jak Neville się domyślał, ofiara była całkowicie zdrowa, nic jej nie dolegało, w jej krwi nie było śladu używek ani substancji odurzających. Jednak nie wypiła tego wina.

Właściwie mógłby przeczytać ten protokół i natychmiast o nim zapomnieć, gdyby nie jeden z ostatnich akapitów. Uzdrowicielka Rogers stwierdzała w nim, że Helene nie tylko była w ciąży, ale także rodziła już wcześniej. Protokół nie wspominał, kiedy dokładnie było to „wcześniej", ale uzdrowicielka zaznaczyła, że na pewno nie rodziła w ciągu minionego roku.

Z przyzwyczajenia Neville sięgnął po kubek z herbatą, chcąc ukoić nerwy, i dopiero przełykając płyn przypomniał sobie o pastylce na ból gardła. Kaszlnął kilka razy, klepiąc się w pierś i ściągając na siebie uwagę Rona.

— Masz, przeczytaj to.

Neville rzucił mu protokół i napił się jeszcze trochę herbaty. Tym razem wolniej i bez ryzyka zadławienia.

Ron ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przeleciał protokół wzrokiem, aż dojechał do końca i upuścił teczkę na kolana. Neville'owi wydawało się, że zbladł, ale może to była tylko wina kiepskiego światła.

Umilkli na chwilę. Potem Ron gwałtownym ruchem porwał z przegródki na biurku różową kartkę i nabazgrał coś na niej czarnym flamastrem. Następnie podniósł się i zdecydowanym ruchem przypiął ją do korkowej tablicy.

„Urodziła dziecko" głosiła kartka.

* * *

— Policja odezwała się do ciebie w sprawie rysopisu?

Neville potrząsnął głową. Ron skrzywił się i zastukał końcówką pióra w blat.

— Jeśli nic nie znajdą, trzeba będzie zrobić konferencję prasową.

— W poniedziałek — zgodził się Neville z rezygnacją.

Odchylił się na krześle i przejechał rękami po twarzy. Był zmęczony. Miał za sobą kilka męczących, nieprzespanych nocy, czuł się przeziębiony i spięty. Bolały go mięśnie, kark miał zesztywniały. Kilka razy pokręcił głową, ale przyniosło mu to jedynie chwilową ulgę.

Byli jednymi z ostatnich, którzy zostali w biurze. Wszyscy inni, włączając Harry'ego, już dawno rozpoczęli weekend i uciekli do swoich rodzin. Neville od czasu do czasu spoglądał na zegarek, wiedząc, że też powinien zacząć się zbierać, jeśli chce się przygotować na spotkanie z Hanną, ale nie potrafił wstać i rozstać się z prześladującą go pustką korkowej tablicy.

— Daj sobie na dzisiaj spokój — mruknął Ron, powracając wzrokiem do wypełnianych akt. — Idź do domu, na nic się tu nie przydajesz.

Neville znowu spojrzał na zegar.

— Ugotuj kolację — poradził Ron, maczając pióro w kałamarzu. — Posprzątaj łazienkę, wynieś śmieci, cokolwiek, ale nie siedź tu i nie przypominaj mi, że błądzimy jak dzieci we mgle.

Neville przeciągnął się i westchnął.

— Dobrze, pod warunkiem, że też się stąd wyniesiesz.

— Hermiona i Ginny urządziły sobie babski wieczór. Dla mnie to doskonała okazja, żeby nadrobić zaległości w beznadziejnych sprawach, ale nie wszyscy muszą mieć tak żałosne życie. No już, Neville, spływaj stąd, zanim rzucę w ciebie piórem.

Neville zerwał się z fotela, kiedy przyjaciel właśnie szykował się do rzutu.

W drodze do domu poszedł za sugestią Rona i kupił supermarkecie pierś z kurczaka i mleczko kokosowe. Skoro już musi zastanawiać się nad morderstwami w czasie wolnym, może to robić, jednocześnie gotując kolację.

* * *

Zaraz po przygotowaniu kurczaka zrobił sobie krótką drzemkę, która, dzięki Merlinowi, zadziałała dokładnie tak, jak sobie tego życzył — rozproszyła go na tyle, że nie umiał się skupić, by dalej rozmyślać o pracy. Zamiast tego zaczął nerwowo zbierać skarpetki i T-shirty, z jakiegoś powodu rozrzucone po całym domu, i kiedy tylko wrzucił je wszystkie do kosza na pranie, rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi.

— Nie zgadniesz, co się stało — powiedziała Hanna, zaledwie przekroczyła próg jego mieszkania.

Neville uśmiechnął się tylko i uniósł brew.

— Dostałaś podwyżkę i zapraszasz mnie na wakacje? Bo wiesz, wszedłbym w to w ciemno.

Hanna roześmiała się i zrobiła krok do przodu, wpadając w jego objęcia. Pocałowała go, jakby nie widzieli się miesiąc, co przy ich trybach pracy było zresztą możliwe.

— Blisko — powiedziała w końcu, zarumieniona, kiedy się od siebie oderwali. — Susan i Justin zamierzają się pobrać.

— Naprawdę? — zdziwił się Neville i pomógł jej zdjąć płaszcz. — Nie myślałem, że zdecydują się na to w tym ćwierćwieczu.

Susan Bones i Justin Finch-Fletchey byli przyjaciółmi bardziej Hanny niż jego, ale spędził z nimi wystarczająco dużo czasu, by trochę ich poznać. Ich dość burzliwy związek na przestrzeni lat przechodził gwałtowne wzloty i upadki, a podchodzili do niego z pasją, której Neville nie spodziewałby się po dziennikarzu piszącym w rubryce finansowej i doktorantce pracującej w Instytucie Magicznej Roślinności Azjatyckiej.

Hanna zaśmiała się cicho i zdjęła buty.

— Nie wiem dokładnie, jak do tego doszło, ale chyba wreszcie zebrali się na odwagę. Ale to nie jest jedyna dobra wiadomość.

— Nie? — Neville znowu się uśmiechnął, czując, że spływa na niego część jej entuzjazmu i zaczyna się odprężać.

Hanna potrafiła działać tak na ludzi. A może tylko na niego.

— Nie — powtórzyła Hanna i znowu się do niego zbliżyła. — Ta druga wiadomość jest taka, że wesele jest za miesiąc i to ja mam się zająć jego oprawą gastronomiczną. I — dodała z palcem przed twarzą Neville'a, który chciał wyrazić swoje gratulacje — cała ta impreza obędzie się na fantastycznie ciepłej i słonecznej Fuertaventurze.

Neville roześmiał się, po czym wziął ją za rękę i zaprowadził do kuchni.

— Szykuje ci się pracowity miesiąc — zauważył, podsuwając jej krzesło.

Hanna pokiwała entuzjastycznie głową.

— Znaczy, wiesz, Susan i Justin planują raczej kameralną imprezę w granicach piętnastu osób. Oczywiście czuj się zaproszony — posłała mu szeroki uśmiech. — Z tego, co mi powiedzieli wynika, że w tym tygodniu pewnie dostaniesz sową zaproszenie.

— W tym tygodniu? Mogę mieć problem ze znalezieniem osoby towarzyszącej — podpuszczał ją Neville, zdejmując patelnię z kurczakiem z kuchenki.

— Och, nie martw się, może twoja dziewczyna z tobą pójdzie — rzuciła Hanna, nalewając sobie trochę soku. — Jeśli ją ładnie poprosisz.

Neville postawił patelnię na stole, po czym pochylił się nad krzesłem Hanny i całował ją, dopóki nie zabrakło jej tchu.

— Myślisz, że się zgodzi?

— Myślę, że masz szanse — odparła Hanna z szerokim uśmiechem. Po chwili pociągnęła nosem i przeniosła wzrok na patelnię. — Zrobiłeś już kolację?

Neville postawił na stole dwa kieliszki i butelkę wina, po czym skłonił się głęboko.

— Zapraszam na _spécialité de la maison,_ przyrządzoną według autorskiego przepisu, którym dzielę się tylko z wybranymi jednostkami tego świata. — Mrugnął do niej. — Jeśli będziesz grzeczna, może i tobie zdradzę kilka trików.

— Straszna szkoda, nie to zaplanowałam na dzisiejszy wieczór.

Hanna zastygła z chochlą w ręku i posłała Neville'owi spojrzenie, od którego zrobiło mu się gorąco. Pospiesznie sięgnął po korkociąg i zajął się otwieraniem butelki białego wina, starając się nie skupiać na fakcie, jak bardzo podoba mu się delikatny, ledwo wyczuwalny zapach jej perfum.

Beznadziejny dzień, wbrew wszelkim przewidywaniom, zbliżał się do fantastycznego końca.


	5. Rozdział 4

Niedziela, 2 marca

Do Londynu po raz pierwszy od kilku dni zawitało słońce. Co prawda bardzo nieśmiałe, ledwo widoczne zza chmur, ale wystarczające, by kłaść się niepewnym, rozedrganym cieniem na podłodze w sypialni Neville'a. W mieszkaniu było cicho, sielsko, błogo i, wydawałoby się, nareszcie spokojnie. Gdyby zapytać Neville'a o zdanie – najwyższy czas. Miał serdecznie dość weekendów spędzonych na miejscu zbrodni i wiecznego niedospania. Brakowało mu leniwych poranków, podczas których mógłby odkurzyć leżący na stoliku nocnym egzemplarz „Magicznych roślin Ameryki Południowej". Brakowało mu też czasu na pielęgnację wszystkich trzymanych w domu roślin. Pomyślał, że skoro sobota minęła bez żadnych pilnych wypadków w pracy, jest spora szansa, że i niedziela będzie spokojna…

— Centrala do aurora Longbottoma!

Za wcześnie. Neville jęknął w poduszkę i zastanowił się szybko, ile ma czasu, zanim z kominka wyskoczy ktoś z Biura Aurorów.

— Musisz to sprawdzać? — zapytała leniwie Hanna, drzemiąca z głową na jego piersi.

— Jeśli tego nie zrobię, ktoś tu zaraz wejdzie bez pukania — przyznał niechętnie Neville. — Chociaż wierz mi, że bardzo nie chcę wstawać.

Pocałował ją i, wyplątawszy się z jej objęć, założył spodnie od dresu, wiszących na oparciu krzesła. Zaledwie przekroczył próg pokoju, z kominka wyskoczył Ron, pospiesznie zawiązujący aurorską szatę pod szyją. Neville'a odrobinę pocieszył fakt, że też wyglądał, jakby dopiero został wyciągnięty z łóżka.

— Dobry — powitał go Neville.

— Nie taki dobry — wyrzucił z siebie Ron. — Mamy pilne wyzwanie. Nie uwierzysz, ale ktoś właśnie zgłosił się po naszą denatkę.

Urwał, spoglądając za ramieniem Neville'a.

— Cześć, Ron — przywitała się uprzejmie Hanna,.

— Cześć, Hanna — odparł automatycznie Ron, po czym z wysiłkiem powrócił do poprzedniej myśli. — W każdym razie policja twierdzi, że jej dane i zdjęcie zgadzają się z portretem naszej ofiary. Zaginięcie zgłosił członek rodziny, zatrzymali go na posterunku, żebyśmy mogli z nim porozmawiać, więc raczej musimy się spieszyć. Wybacz, Hanno — dodał na jednym wydechu.

Ta uśmiechnęła się melancholijnie i machnęła ręką.

— To są, niestety, tak zwane plusy ujemne spotykania się ze znanym aurorem — powiedziała i założyła ręce na piersi. — Oddasz mi go niedługo czy nie bardzo?

I Ron, i Neville wykrzywili się w sposób tak charakterystyczny, że Hanna roześmiała się cicho.

— Daj mi chwilę — odezwał się Neville. — Muszę się tylko ubrać…

Kiedy Ron zniknął w kominku, Neville obrócił się do Hanny i przybrał skruszoną minę.

— Już miałem nadzieję, że żadne tragedie nie przerwą nam weekendu.

Hanna zbliżyła się i położyła mu ręce na ramionach.

— Można na to patrzeć w ten sposób — przyznała — ale z drugiej strony, wczoraj mieliśmy spokojny dzień. Ponad dwadzieścia cztery godziny bez żadnej wiadomości z pracy to i tak więcej, niż mogłabym oczekiwać.

Neville pocałował ją we włosy.

— Wracasz do Hogsmeade?

— Tak. Wieczorem muszę być w pracy. Ale jeśli cię to interesuje, we wtorek mam wolne i umówiłam się z Susan na oglądanie tortów weselnych, więc jeśli będziesz miał trochę wolnego czasu popołudniem, to daj mi znać.

— Zapamiętam — zapewnił Neville, wiedząc, że po takiej wyprawie, w dodatku z Susan, Hanna będzie pilnie potrzebowała relaksu.

Hanna uśmiechnęła się i odsunęła od niego.

— A teraz spływaj ratować świat.

* * *

Dobry nastrój, który pozostał mu po spotkaniu z Hanną, rozpłynął się, zaledwie Neville przekroczył próg Biura Aurorów. Natychmiast przypomniał sobie, jaka sprawa go tu sprowadza i resztki jego humoru wyparowały, zastąpione wyćwiczonym przez lata profesjonalizmem i pozorną beznamiętną uprzejmością.

Neville zamknął za sobą drzwi i odetchnął głęboko. Skierował się wąskim korytarzem nie w prawo, w stronę swojego biura i pomieszczeń administracyjnych, ale w lewo, korytarzem znacznie szerszym, prowadzącym do bardziej reprezentacyjnej części Biura. Takiej na przykład, jak pokoje przesłuchań. Przed jednym z nich stał Ron z teczką w ręce i spoglądał na zegarek. Na widok Neville'a nawet się nie uśmiechnął, tylko niemal gwałtownym ruchem podał mu teczkę, wyraźnie zdenerwowany.

— Ellen Morris-Daindy, lat 26, zaginiona pomiędzy niedzielą a piątkiem tygodnia następnego. Zamieszkała razem z mężem Marcusem Daindy w Londynie przy ulicy Agryppy 15/6. Zaginięcie zgłosił mąż, przyjęła je magiczna policja w Londynie. Jest zdjęcie. — Wyciągnął polaroid. — Spójrz na nią.

Neville'owi wystarczyło krótkie spojrzenie, by rozpoznać w uśmiechniętej twarzy Ellen ofiarę, którą jeszcze przedwczoraj widział na zdjęciach z sekcji. Musiał kilka razy przełknąć ślinę, by wyrzucić ten widok z pamięci.

— Zdecydowanie ona.

Ron pokiwał głową z ponurą miną.

— Mąż i tak będzie musiał ją rozpoznać.

Zacisnął dłoń w pięść, a potem bardzo powoli ją rozprostował, patrząc przy tym w podłogę. W końcu wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał na partnera.

— Gotowy?

* * *

Neville był pewien, że skowyt, jaki wydał z siebie Marcus Daindy, będzie go prześladował w koszmarach do końca życia. Pozwolili mu zostać samemu na ponad kwadrans, w ciągu którego zza zamkniętych drzwi dochodził przejmujący szloch. Neville i Ron słuchali tych dźwięków siedząc na twardej, wąskiej ławce przed drzwiami. Ron schował twarz między kolana.

Daindy nalegał, żeby pozwolono mu zobaczyć jej ciało. Ron i Neville oponowali krótko i bez przekonania, wiedząc, że w podobnych okolicznościach pewnie zachowaliby się podobnie, nawet jeśli byli w mniejszości. Nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to, że ostatni zapisany w pamięci obraz ukochanej osoby nie będzie jej uśmiechniętą twarzą.

W prosektorium spotkali uzdrowicielkę Rogers. Na szczęście trzymała się na dystans i była milcząca nawet bardziej niż zwykle — zamieniła z Neville'em i Ronem tylko kilka słów, kiedy w trójkę odsunęli się pod ścianę, pozwalając Daindy'emu na chwilę prywatności, a potem zabrali go do biura na rozmowę.

Pokój przesłuchań nie wyglądał tak, jak na depresyjnych mugolskich filmach. Był czysty i jasny, utrzymany w pastelowym błękicie. Stół wyglądał na drewniany, ale tak naprawdę wykonany był z płyty wiórowej. Zbyt często kończył w kawałkach na podłodze, żeby opłacało się inwestować w jakość.

Za stołem, z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach, siedział dość postawny mężczyzna, ciemny blondyn, opalony. Wyglądał na okaz zdrowia – krzepki, śniady, o nienagannej cerze. Na oko po trzydziestce.

— Jeśli nie ma pan nic przeciwko, chcielibyśmy zadać panu kilka pytań — zaczął ostrożnie Neville, a Ron otworzył teczkę i wyjął pióro z kieszeni. — Możliwe, że część z nich się powtórzy; chcielibyśmy się upewnić, że uzyskamy jak najdokładniejsze informacje. Zgadza się pan?

Daindy pokiwał głową, cały czas trzymając ręce na twarzy.

— Nazywa się pan Marcus Daindy i urodził się pan…

— Siedemnastego września tysiąc dziewięćset siedemdziesiątego – podyktował Daindy.

— Gdzie?

— W Manchesterze.

Zadali mu jeszcze parę podobnych rutynowych pytań, nawet nie dla samej wiedzy, ale żeby sprawdzić jego reakcję. Marcus Daindy nie wybuchnął agresją, chociaż widać było jak na dłoni, że się niecierpliwi i nie rozumie, jaki sens ma pytanie o jego przeszłość. Dopiero kiedy Ron i Neville zahaczyli o temat jego relacji z Ellen, jakby się ożywił.

— Według pana Ellen zaginęła między niedzielą a piątkiem tygodnia następnego. Skąd tak duża rozbieżność czasowa?

Daindy przejechał dłonią po włosach.

— Byłem na sesji w Chile. Jestem fotografem — wyjaśnił zachrypniętym głosem. — Robiłem dużą sesję zdjęciową dla „Czarownicy", prawie dwa tygodnie mordęgi. Ellen została w Londynie, korespondowaliśmy ze sobą, ale nie ma sowy, która natychmiast dostarczy list przez pół świata… Ostatni list, który dostałem od Ellen, był datowany na niedzielę.

— Może nam pan pokazać ten list? — zapytał Ron, dopisując coś w papierach.

— Nie mam go ze sobą. — Daindy potrząsnął głową. — Ale, oczywiście, mogę zaraz polecieć do domu i…

— To nie będzie konieczne w tej chwili — uspokoił go Neville, bo Daindy już chciał wstawać. — Chętnie obejrzymy go, kiedy będzie pan miał trochę czasu.

— Teraz mam dużo czasu — wyznał gorzko Daindy, przygryzając wargę. — Mam same drobne zlecenia i liczyłem, że pobędę trochę z żoną… Wynagrodzę jej te samotne wieczory.

Urwał i uciekł wzrokiem, głośno przełykając ślinę.

— Nie mieliście ostatnio dla siebie czasu?

— Nie. — Daindy zastukał paznokciami w blat i odetchnął głęboko, a potem położył ręce płasko na stole. — Ja przygotowywałem się do wyjazdu do Chile, ona robiła zdjęcia do nowej książki kucharskiej. Oboje mieliśmy z tym mnóstwo dość nieprzyjemnej roboty.

— Dlaczego?

— No, ja dlatego, że Chile jest strasznie daleko i poza sprzętem musiałem zadbać o leki, ubrania, ubezpieczenie i tak dalej. Nie pomagało, że modelki co chwilę próbowały się ze mną umówić. — Przewrócił oczami. — Myślą, że kiedy żonaty fotograf na dwa tygodnie przenosi się na drugą stronę Atlantyku, nagle przestaje być żonaty.

— A jakie problemy miała w pracy Ellen? — naciskał Neville, w myśli notując, jak popularnym wśród kobiet mężczyzną jest Daindy.

— Nie chciała mi dokładnie powiedzieć. — Daindy obrócił obrączkę na palcu. — Była drażliwa. Pracowała od świtu do nocy, a wie pan, jak to jest w kuchni… mnóstwo hałasu, ludzi i zapachów. No i kucharze, którzy nie dość, że krzyczą na siebie nawzajem, to jeszcze krzyczą na fotografów. Codziennie wracała z bólem głowy i twierdziła, że nie może patrzeć na jedzenie. W dodatku ktoś z pracy zalazł jej za skórę, ciągle dostawała jakieś wiadomości.

— Jakie wiadomości?

Daindy potarł ręce, jakby nagle zrobiło mu się zimno.

— Uciążliwe zlecenia — odparł tonem, który sugerował, że zna sprawę z autopsji. — Mówiła, że trafili jej się jacyś perfekcjoniści, zafiksowani na swojej wizji.

— Wie pan, o kogo chodziło?

— Nie wiem, nie powiedziała mi. Nie naciskałem. Myśli pan, że to ważne? — W jego oczach pojawił się nagle wyraz niepokoju i poczucia winy.

— Chwilowo tak — przyznał Neville. — Zawsze może się okazać, że to nic takiego, ale i tak to sprawdzimy. Czy trzymała korespondencję w domu?

— Nie, w pracy.

— To znaczy gdzie?

— W redakcji „Czarownicy". Jest… była tam stałym członkiem zespołu — powiedział Daindy łamiącym się głosem. — Ja wpadam tylko jako wolny strzelec.

— Jak długo tam pracowała?

— Kilka lat — Daindy potarł palcami wskazującymi nasadę nosa. — Spotkaliśmy się trzy lata temu i wspomniała, że to jej nowa posada. Więc około trzech.

— Czy ma jakichś wrogów? Kogoś, kto by jej źle życzył?

— Nie sądzę. Wy w ogóle nie rozumiecie, o kogo pytacie. Ellen była najwspanialszą kobietą na świecie! — powiedział gwałtownie, a w jego oczach zalśniły łzy. — Była piękna, mądra i dobra i nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby ktokolwiek, _ktokolwiek_ mógł…

Urwał i zaczął płakać. Ron przesunął paczkę chusteczek po stole, a potem spojrzał na Neville'a i niezgrabnie poruszył ramionami.

Neville zamknął leżącą na stole teczkę i poszedł przynieść Daindy'emu coś do picia.

* * *

Przed dwunastą Neville był już tak wykończony, fizycznie i psychicznie, jakby przepłynął wpław kanał La Manche.

Daindy nie był w stanie powiedzieć im niczego nowego. Odesłali go więc do domu, pytając, czy będą mogli złożyć mu wizytę jutro lub we wtorek. Daindy odparł, że teraz to mu wszystko jedno, po czym zgodził się, żeby przyszli do niego w poniedziałkowy poranek.

Po tym, jak mężczyzna wyszedł, zgarbiony i wyglądający, jakby przybyło mu dziesięć lat, Ron i Neville wybrali się do zapyziałej ministerialnej kanciapy na kawę i coś mocniejszego.

— Myślisz, że redakcje „Czarownicy" są otwarte w niedzielę? — zamyślił się Neville, mieszając kawę coraz intensywniej, bo czuł przemożną ochotę na papierosa, a akurat wszystkie mu się skończyły.

— Wątpię. — Ron wzruszył ramionami i dosypał do kubka dwie łyżeczki cukru. — Zresztą na korespondencję pani Daindy i tak potrzebujemy nakazu.

— Jutro zajrzę do Wizengamotu i złożę wniosek — odparł Neville i upił łyk kawy. Niestety, nie działała tak jak nikotyna. Neville zastanowił się, czy po drodze znajdzie jakiś kiosk z tytoniem.

— Co sądzisz o jej mężu? — zapytał nagle Ron, przerywając dolewanie śmietanki, która zaczynała się przelewać poza krawędź kubka.

— Bardzo ją kocha.

Neville skrzywił się, gdyż gorący kubek zaczął go parzyć w palce, i szybko odstawił go na plastikowy blat stolika.

— Bardzo lubi też swoją pracę — zauważył Ron, ostrożnie mieszając kawę. — I jestem pewien, że imponuje wielu kobietom.

— Nie sądzę, żeby to miało dla niego duże znaczenie. Chyba że na poziomie głaskania ego. Widziałeś, jak się krzywił, mówiąc o tych modelkach z Chile.

— To, że on się krzywił, to jedno. To, że któraś z adorujących go kobiet mogła się poczuć zazdrosna…

Neville potrząsnął głową.

— Nie zadawałaby sobie takiego trudu. Musiałaby specjalnie śledzić Ellen aż do zapomnianej przez Merlina walijskiej wioski. Żadna zazdrosna kobieta…

— Albo zwabić ją do tej wioski.

— I co, myślisz, że nasza Ellen by się zgodziła? Zresztą nawet gdyby – to nie wyjaśnia podania fałszywego nazwiska. I dobitnego wyjaśnienia właścicielce, że przyjechała na krótkie wakacje.

— A myślisz, że jej mąż mógłby wymyślić podobny plan?

Neville zawahał się; pusty kubek ciążył mu w dłoni.

— Zakładając, że nie jest żadnym socjopatą i nie udawał swoich uczuć – nie, nie jestem w stanie sobie tego wyobrazić.

— A gdyby był socjopatą? — Ron wyjął gwałtownie łyżeczkę z kubka, przy okazji chlapiąc kawą na blat, i wycelował ją w Neville'a. — To brzmi jak zagrywka z poradnika „Jak podtrzymać wasze uczucie". Pensjonat w wiosce, fałszywe nazwiska, zakradanie się do żony w nocy, kolacja… Tylko że zamiast miłosnego finału, mąż morduje żonę.

Neville pozostał sceptyczny.

— To tobie brzmi jak miłosna zagrywka? Naprawdę? Czy twoim zdaniem Hermiona, będąc już twoją żoną, poleciałaby na coś takiego?

— Miona raczej nie — przyznał Ron, oblizując łyżeczkę i myśląc intensywnie. — Ale nie każda kobieta jest jak ona.

— Dobra, ale już pomijając psychologię… — Neville uniósł obie ręce. — Daindy był wtedy w Chile. Ktoś zauważyłby przecież, że zniknął.

— Musiałby być naprawdę szybki. I mieć dostęp do wydajnego środka transportu. Ale gdyby wziął dzień urlopu albo nawet mniej…

Neville potrząsnął głową.

— Na tym etapie śledztwa to teoria jak każda inna — zauważył Ron, powracając do swojej kawy. — Nie takie rzeczy już tu widzieliśmy. A mąż zawsze jest pierwszym podejrzanym.

— Chyba jednak bardziej podobało mi się poza wydziałem zabójstw — rzucił ponuro Neville. — Świat był trochę mniej cyniczny.

Ron spojrzał na niego współczująco.

— Nie martw się — pocieszył go. — Może to jednak nie mąż. Na Merlina, może w tę sprawę są nawet zaplątani byli śmierciożercy. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo.


	6. Rozdział 5

Poniedziałek, 3 marca

Ulica Agryppy położona była w jednej z najładniejszych części magicznego Londynu, wypełnionej wąskimi uliczkami i uroczymi zakątkami, w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie ulicy Pokątnej. Znajdowało się tu kilka sklepów i małych rodzinnych księgarni i antykwariatów, a także amatorski teatr. Dwie przecznice dalej był park ze stawem, placem zabaw i zadbanym trawnikiem. Dziesięciominutowy spacer wystarczył, by dostać się do najważniejszych miejsc magicznej metropolii, takich jak Bank Gringotta lub Dziurawy Kocioł.

Neville wiedział, że ceny mieszkań są tu zawrotne. Zastanawiał się kiedyś nad kupnem kawalerki w tym miejscu, ale stwierdził, że trzydzieści metrów kwadratowych w pięknej okolicy nie jest warte zaciągnięcia kredytu hipotecznego na czterdzieści lat.

Kamienica przy Agryppy piętnaście była duża i utrzymana w nienagannym stanie. Kiedy Marcus Daindy, chcąc zająć czymś ręce, nalewał herbaty do identycznych, fioletowych kubków, Neville stał przy oknie i podziwiał okolicę. Niesamowite, jak Pokątna wyglądała z tej perspektywy. Dla dwóch profesjonalnych fotografów, posiadających bądź co bądź wysoko rozwinięte poczucie estetyki, taki widok z okna musiał stanowić wyjątkową atrakcję.

W końcu wszyscy — Daindy, Ron i Neville — zasiedli w fotelach i na kanapie wokół niewielkiego stolika do kawy. Mieszkanie, przynajmniej według Neville'a, urządzone było ze smakiem, widać w nim było kobiecą rękę. Dominowały zdecydowane barwy i kontrasty – jasne, pastelowe ściany odcinały się wyraźnie od ciemnego drewna podłogi i brązowych szaf i półek. Biała kanapa i fotele dodawały jasnych akcentów, a kolorowe zdjęcia na ścianach i wzorzyste zasłony ożywiały wnętrze. Poza tym oczywiście w całym pokoju było mnóstwo przedmiotów codziennego użytku, świadczących, że ktoś tu mieszka – na półkach stały ułożone równo książki i gazety, a na parapecie prezentowały się doniczki z kaktusami.

Neville miał czas na te obserwacje, kiedy czekali, aż siedzący na kanapie Daindy przygotuje się psychicznie do rozmowy. Wyglądał na starszego o kilka lat i wyraźnie niewyspanego. Nie ogolił się, miał zaczerwienione oczy, a jego ręce delikatnie drżały, kiedy sięgał po herbatę.

— Możemy zaczynać — powiedział w końcu, ciasno obejmując kubek dłońmi.

Neville odchrząknął i otworzył ciemny notes.

— Kiedy poznał pan Ellen?

Daindy uśmiechnął się smutno.

— Ponad trzy lata temu. Robiłem dla "Czarownicy" dość duże zlecenie z pewną agencją reklamową. Ellen była rodzajem łącznika pomiędzy mną a biurem.

— Mówił pan, że wówczas była nowa na tej posadzie — przypomniał Ron, a Daindy pokiwał głową. — Gdzie pracowała wcześniej?

— Wydaje mi się, że była wolnym strzelcem. Wiem, że okazyjnie robiła sesje ślubne, portrety i inne tego typu rzeczy. Kiedyś zdjęcia jej autorstwa trafiły do przewodnika po Francji i krajach Beneluksu. A naprawdę wypłynęła, zajmując się oprawą graficzną dość głośnej książki kucharskiej. To po tym zleceniu zauważyli ją w „Czarownicy".

— Lubiła swoją pracę?

— Ostatnio coraz mniej — przyznał Daindy. — Z początku była zachwycona pensją, dodatkami typu opieka zdrowotna i normatywnym czasem pracy, ale zajmowała się głównie małymi rzeczami, a prestiżowe zlecenia dostawał zwykle ktoś z zewnątrz. To zaczęło ją denerwować. Mówiła, że nie chwytała się wszystkich prac, nawet tych na końcu świata, żeby teraz dbać o estetykę rubryki z listami do redakcji.

— Co jeszcze mówiła panu o swojej przeszłości?

— Nie rozumiem. — Zmienił pozycję na fotelu.

— Możemy zacząć od samego początku. Kiedy skończyła Hogwart?

— Nie chodziła do Hogwartu — odparł szybko Daindy.

Ron obrócił się gwałtownie w jego stronę.

— Nie?

— Skończyła Durmstrang. W 1997 roku.

Neville zauważył, że Ron zapisał tę informację wyjątkowo dużymi literami.

— Dlaczego akurat tam? — zastanowił się głośno Neville.

Daindy wzruszył ramionami, niezainteresowany.

— Nie wiem. To mogło mieć jakiś związek z jej rodzicami. Są bardzo… — westchnął, szukając odpowiedniego słowa. — Cóż, są po prostu bardzo dziwni. Gdybym miał zgadywać, czemu postanowili wysłać córkę na biegun zimna, powiedziałbym, że po prostu nie mogli się zdecydować między Hogwartem i Beuxbatons i wybrali trzecią opcję, która nie podobała się nikomu.

— Jakie stosunki łączyły Ellen z rodzicami?

— Napięte — odparł Marcus, zakładając ręce na piersi. — Przez dość długi czas po tym, jak Ellen skończyła szkołę, w ogóle ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Dopiero kiedy postanowiliśmy się pobrać, coś zainspirowało ją, żeby nieco ożywić tę relację.

— Czemu ze sobą nie rozmawiali?

Daindy zamyślił się, wyraźnie zastanawiając się, jakich słów użyć.

— To się zaczęło dużo wcześniej — stwierdził w końcu. — Ellen nigdy nie była specjalnie blisko z rodzicami. Nie miała złego dzieciństwa, żadnej przemocy, żadnej indoktrynacji, nic z tych rzeczy, po prostu padła ofiarą zimnego chowu. Nie żeby jej to przeszkadzało na co dzień, nie miała żadnej traumy ani nic w tym stylu. Po prostu nigdy nie czuła, że rodzice są jej autorytetem, nie była przyzwyczajona do długich rozmów i zwierzania się im z tego, co czuje lub myśli. Tak jakby żyli obok siebie, mam na myśli życie duchowe. Nigdy nie było między nimi żadnej głębokiej więzi, a przynajmniej tak mówiła Ellen.

Urwał na chwilę, jakby układając sobie w głowie dalszą część przemowy.

— Kiedy przyszła wojna… W Durmstrangu Ellen miała zupełnie inną perspektywę na to, co się dzieje, niż jej rodzice. Nie wiem dużo o tym okresie, dla Ellen był dość trudny… W każdym razie z tego, co mi opowiadała, wynikało, że ona i jej rodzice nie mogli dojść do porozumienia w pewnych fundamentalnych kwestiach. Ellen była czarownicą półkrwi, ale niedaleko jej było do czystokrwistej arystokracji. Jej matka jest czarownicą czystej krwi, a ojciec czarodziejem półkrwi. Oni czuli się zagrożeni w nowym reżimie, podczas gdy Ellen, w innym kraju i bezpieczna o swój status krwi, nie podzielała tych wszystkich obaw. Potem strasznie się wstydziła za swój nastoletni ekstremizm, ale to chyba była kropla, która przelała czarę. Z tego, co wiem, wywiązała się gigantyczna awantura, w efekcie której jej rodzice wyprowadzili się do Stanów Zjednoczonych, a Ellen odwróciła się od nich i została w Europie.

— I co robiła?

— Tego nie wiem. — Daindy zasmucony pokiwał głową. — Nigdy nie chciała zdradzić szczegółów. Nie naciskałem; rozmowy o wojnie zawsze wprawiały ją w dziwny nastrój, a ja myślałem, że mamy czas…

Urwał i przełknął ślinę.

— A co z resztą rodziny? — zapytał Neville, chcąc go wyrwać z tego stanu. — Ktoś jeszcze, z kim utrzymywała kontakty?

— Niespecjalnie. — Daindy przycisnął łokcie do boków. — Ma… miała ciotkę w Belfaście. Były dość blisko, ciągle wysyłały sobie listy, ale rzadko się odwiedzały. Tylko przy okazji rodzinnych uroczystości.

— Czy może nam pan podać ich adresy? Mam na myśli rodziców i ciotki Ellen.

Marcus Daindy pokiwał głową i wstał, a potem wyszedł z pokoju. Ron i Neville siedzieli w ciszy, popijając stygnącą herbatę.

W końcu Marcus wrócił z kartką papieru. Neville podziękował i rzucił na nią wzrokiem, zanim złożył ją na trzy części i włożył między kartki notesu.

— Kiedy ostatni raz widział pan Ellen?

— Już mówiłem — westchnął Daindy. — W piątek, czternastego lutego, rankiem przed wyjazdem do Chile. A zaginęła między niedzielą dwudziestego trzeciego a piątkiem dwudziestego ósmego.

— Może nam pan pokazać list, o którym nam pan wspominał?

Daindy poszedł po list i podał go Neville'owi z wyraźnym wahaniem.

— Oddacie mi go potem, prawda? — zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.

— Postaramy się — zapewnił Neville szczerze.

Marcusa Daindy'ego to nie przekonało, ale nie protestował. Zamiast tego, wrócił na swoje miejsce na kanapie.

— Czy Ellen miała jakichś przyjaciół?

— Niewielu — przyznał Daindy. — To nie znaczy, że miała wrogów albo że nie była lubiana. Ellen była miła dla wszystkich, ale tylko z wybranymi osobami wchodziła w głębsze relacje. Za to kiedy już została czyjąś przyjaciółką, można było mieć pewność, że zawsze będzie lojalna.

Ron pokiwał głową i dopisał coś do swojej listy. Z tej odległości Neville nie widział treści jego notatek; widocznie nie była to informacja tak szokująca, by zapisać ją wielką czcionką.

— Może pan nam podać jakieś nazwiska?

— Astrid Fowler była jej najbliższą przyjaciółką. Często spotykaliśmy się w czwórkę z nią i jej mężem. Oboje są czarodziejami. W wakacje jeździliśmy wspólnie pod namiot.

— Naprawdę? Na samo biwakowanie czy raczej wycieczki z plecakiem?

— Wycieczki z plecakiem. — Daindy uśmiechnął się słabo, myślami będąc wyraźnie gdzie indziej. — Oboje z Ellen lubiliśmy piesze wędrówki, zwłaszcza w górach. To były też świetne okazje zawodowe, natura jest niewyczerpanym źródłem inspiracji i interesujących ujęć. Zresztą mogę panom pokazać…

Ron już miał zaprotestować, ale po namyśle zamknął usta i nie przeszkodził Marcusowi, kiedy tamten podszedł do komody i wyciągnął z górnej szuflady duże kartonowe pudełko. Wrócił z nim i rozłożył jego zawartość na stole.

Na większości zdjęć widnieli ludzie – Ellen, Marcus i dwie inne osoby, prawdopodobnie Astrid Fowler i jej mąż. Przeważnie śmiali się do kamery, pozując na tle gór, jezior i lasów. Były też jednak inne ujęcia – cała grupa siedząca przy ognisku, pogrążona w rozmowie, Ellen śpiąca na skale, domniemani państwo Fowlerowie, przytrzymujący szarpany wiatrem namiot. Neville musiał przyznać, że szczególnie to ostatnie zdjęcie zrobiło na nim wrażenie, bo przypuszczał, że trzeba być profesjonalnym fotografem, by w takiej chwili chwytać za aparat, zamiast pomóc przyjaciołom.

Na ile Neville był w stanie to ocenić, fotografie mogłyby się znaleźć w portfolio Daindych. Większość była kolorowa, część obrazów była ruchoma, a ułamek stanowiły imponujące panoramy.

Najbardziej jednak interesowała go postać Ellen. Na tych zdjęciach wydawała się autentycznie szczęśliwa, chyba że akurat jej mąż uchwycił moment zamyślenia, kiedy pochylała się nad mapą. Neville kilka razy oglądał, w jaki sposób zmieniał się wyraz jej twarzy i jak błyszczały jej oczy, kiedy się śmiała, albo jak prawie niezauważalnie przysuwa się do męża, gdy ten obejmuje ją ramieniem, przygotowując się do zdjęcia.

Fotografie zainteresowały go bardziej, niż przypuszczał. Wpatrzony w jedno zdjęcie za drugim, nie zauważył nawet, że obok niego Ron przegląda inny stosik.

— Czy to Irlandia? — zapytał Ron, wskazując na jedno ze zdjęć. — Wydaje mi się, że kiedyś tam byłem.

Daindy przyjrzał się fotografii i pokiwał głową.

— Tak, to Irlandia — powiedział ze smutnym uśmiechem. — Pamiętam tę wycieczkę. Pod sam koniec zahaczyliśmy o Cork, Astrid koniecznie chciała zobaczyć ich drużynę quidditcha w akcji.

— Trochę zwiedziliście podczas tych wycieczek — przyznał Ron, przeglądając zdjęcia.

— Zaliczyliśmy Walię, północ Anglii i Irlandię, to ostatnie dwa razy. Mnie bardzo ciągnęło do Szkocji, byłem tam kilka razy jako dzieciak, ale Ellen zawsze odmawiała, a Astrid trzymała jej stronę. Twierdziły, że będzie im za zimno i za wilgotno… I że w Irlandii mają lepsze piwo.

Marcus Daindy westchnął, a potem potarł dłonią twarz.

— Przepraszam, pewnie nie tego panowie oczekiwali — odezwał się gorzko. — Czy coś jeszcze chcielibyście wiedzieć?

— Jak pan myśli, dlaczego Ellen pojechała do Walii?

Przez twarz Daindy'ego przebiegł skurcz bólu.

— Nie wiem — przyznał. — Nie mam pojęcia, czego mogłaby tam szukać. Sprawdziłem na mapie… myślałem, że może chciała skoczyć do Holyhead, chociaż to nie jest ani trochę mniej zastanawiające… Nie wiem, o co jej chodziło. — Urwał, ze ściągniętą twarzą, przyglądając się swoim dłoniom.

— Mamy jeszcze kilka pytań, ale mogą być nieprzyjemne — ostrzegł Neville, spoglądając na niego ze współczuciem.

Daindy przełknął ślinę i założył ręce na piersi, a potem pokiwał głową, dając znak, że mogą zaczynać.

— Na karku Ellen zauważyliśmy dziwny ślad. — Neville wyciągnął z notesu zdjęcie i położył je na stole. — Wygląda tak, jakby ktoś pociągnął za coś, co miała na szyi. Ma pan jakiś pomysł, co to mogło być?

— Jej naszyjnik — odparł Marcus bez namysłu. — Zawsze miała go przy sobie. To nie do końca był zwykły naszyjnik, ale… medalion? Wie pan, taki łańcuszek, do którego przyczepiona jest jakby kapsułka. Wewnątrz można schować włosy, zdjęcie czy coś takiego. Ellen miała taki i nigdy się z nim nie rozstawała. Kiedy szła spać, chowała go pod poduszkę.

Neville mimowolnie spojrzał w kierunku Rona, ale szybko się pozbierał.

— Wie pan, co było w środku?

— Nie. — Daindy potrząsnął głową. — Nigdy go nie otwierała i innym też nie pozwalała zerknąć do środka. Jak już mówiłem, moja żona miała kilka tajemnic, a ja szanowałem jej potrzebę prywatności. — Tym razem się uśmiechnął, ale smutno, a nawet gorzko.

— Ostatnie pytanie — powiedział ostrożnie Ron. — Panie Daindy, autopsja wykazała, że Ellen miała kiedyś dziecko. Czy wie pan…?

Daindy jęknął i przyłożył rękę do twarzy.

— To dziecko nie żyje — powiedział krótko.

— Jest pan tego pewien?

— Bardzo pewien. — Daindy spojrzał na niego i po raz pierwszy w trakcie tej rozmowy w jego oczach pojawiły się jakieś emocje. — Ellen zaszła w ciążę w trakcie wojny, ale jej dziecko nie przeżyło. O tym też nie lubiła mówić — zastrzegł od razu.

Neville pokiwał głową. Obok niego Ron milczał wytrwale, zacisnąwszy mocno usta. Neville zauważył, że tak mocno ściskał róg notatnika, że jego kłykcie pobielały. Rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, które Ron zignorował, więc szybko przeniósł swoją uwagę na Daindy'ego.

— Dziękujemy, że zechciał pan z nami porozmawiać — zwrócił się do niego Neville, wstając i wyciągając rękę.

Ron po chwili też się podniósł, a Marcus uścisnął im po kolei ręce.

— Mam nadzieję, że złapiecie tego drania — odezwał się, a jego głos złamał się na ostatnim słowie. — Naprawdę mam taką nadzieję.

* * *

— Mnóstwo tajemnic miała nasza Ellen — powiedział dużo później Ron, kiedy już siedzieli w swoim biurze, otoczeni pocieszającymi piramidami papierów.

Neville pokiwał głową. Siedział w swojej ulubionej pozycji, niemal półleżącej, z nogami opartymi na kanapie. Czubki palców dłoni złączył przed sobą i opierał na nich brodę, patrząc w zamyśleniu na korkową tablicę.

Kartka z napisem „urodziła dziecko" została przekreślona czerwonym markerem, oznaczając co znaczyło, że ten trop można porzucić. Do zdjęcia szyi ofiary dołączono za to inną, ze słowem „medalion".

— I nie chcę nic mówić, ale moim zdaniem jej mąż w sumie strasznie mało o niej wie — odezwał się Ron tonem człowieka przekonanego, że żyje w szczęśliwym związku małżeńskim bez żadnych tajemnic.

Neville spojrzał na niego, ale nie skomentował wypływającego z jego słów przekonania.

— Nie wiem, czy to takie dziwne, że nie zna szczegółów z jej życia podczas wojny — wzruszył ramionami. — Oczywiście, że jest to strasznie niewygodne, ale…

— On nie wie nawet ogółu, o szczegółach nie wspomnę.

Ron pochylił się i upił łyk herbaty. Potem skrzywił się i stuknął w kubek różdżką, a ciecz zaczęła parować.

— Czuję, że znacząco posunęliśmy się do przodu, ale każdy krok oznacza mnóstwo nowych pytań — stwierdził w końcu. — Czemu tak się upierała, żeby nie jechać z rodzicami? Co było dla niej tak ważne, że zaryzykowała rozstanie i rozłam w rodzinie? Czy to w ogóle ma jakieś znaczenie dla śledztwa?

Neville westchnął ciężko.

— Jeśli Daindy nie wie, a moja wieczorna rozmowa z państwem Fowler nie przyniesie rezultatu, to naprawdę nie wiem, do kogo moglibyśmy się jeszcze zwrócić.

— Mam nadzieję, że jej rodzice wyjaśnią nam coś w tej kwestii — przyznał Ron. — Zadzwoniłem, gdzie trzeba; policja w Stanach zajmie się nimi z samego rana.

— Swoją drogą, nie wydaje ci się to dziwne? Siedem lat w Durmstrangu i z nikim nie utrzymuje bliższych kontaktów?

— Musiała bardzo chcieć się od niech odciąć. — Ron wzruszył ramionami. — Ale pamiętaj, to Durmstrang. Wtedy, podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego, nie wyglądali mi na specjalnie przyjacielskich.

— Bo byłeś ze szkoły ich rywali — uświadomił mu Neville. — I w dodatku przyjaźniłeś się ze zwycięzcą turnieju.

— To nie przeszkadzało Krumowi podrywać Hermionę — zauważył Ron. — Ale wracając do sedna, generalnie się zgadzam. Jest w tym coś dziwnego. Myślisz, że Durmstrang przyśle nam jej akta?

— Spróbuj, może się uda — poradził mu Neville.

Westchnął i wstał z krzesła.

— My tymczasem musimy zająć się jej korespondencją — powiedział, wskazując na karton, który leżał na kanapie. — Na ile zdążyłem się zorientować, to głównie wiadomości służbowe, ale nie tracę nadziei, że znajdziemy tam coś interesującego. Przy okazji, nikt z „Czarownicy" nie zauważył zniknięcia Ellen, bo od wtorku była na urlopie. Podobno przeżyli dzisiaj prawdziwy szok…

Obaj pochylili się nad stosem, wyławiając z niego notatki, rachunki, faktury, mnóstwo zdjęć i korespondencji wewnętrznej. Neville'owi przypadło w udziale sortowanie różowych arkusików, wypełnionych krótkimi służbowymi notatkami, w przytłaczającej większości przerażająco nudnymi. Mniej więcej w trzech czwartych tego stosu dotarł jednak do innej porcji notatek, spiętych czerwonym klipsem. Przerzucił kilka z nich i zmarszczył brwi.

— Hej, Ron, spójrz na to.

Ron wziął od niego plik i przejrzał notatki, a potem wolno podniósł głowę. Neville przeniósł większość papierów z biurka na kanapę, próbując stworzyć trochę wolnej przestrzeni płaskiej. Potem Ron ułożył kartki jedna obok drugiej na stole.

Wszystkie notatki były utworzone według identycznego szablonu i nie sposób było poznać, w jaki sposób są posegregowane. Neville miał nadzieję, że Ellen utrzymywała w swojej szufladzie chociaż jako taki porządek i przypinała je w kolejności chronologicznej, bo to znacznie ułatwiłoby im pracę.

Po charakterystycznym blasku liter można było poznać, że treść wiadomości była kiedyś zaszyfrowana, a zaklęcie Ellen złamało szyfr. To nie było jeszcze wszystko; chociaż znali odbiorcę, adres nadawcy nadal pozostawał utajniony.

— Lepszy rydz niż nic — powiedział Ron, przygryzając kciuk, kiedy przyglądał się wiadomościom.

 _OD: NIEZNANY (#12-35-88J)_

 _DO: ELLEN DAINDY, DF CZAROWNICA (152106/1)_

 _Ellen, oczywiście nie zamierzam Cię zmuszać, ale Twoja opowieść mogłaby okazać się przełomowa. Nie mam obowiązku donoszenia o wszystkim B.A. Szczegóły moglibyśmy zachować dla siebie._

 _OD: NIEZNANY (#12-35-88J)_

 _DO: ELLEN DAINDY, DF CZAROWNICA (152106/1)_

 _Jeśli to Twoja jedyna obawa, to mam szerokie kontakty – mogę zapewnić Wam ochronę._

 _OD: NIEZNANY (#12-35-88J)_

 _DO: ELLEN DAINDY, DF CZAROWNICA (152106/1)_

 _Już Ci mówiłem, nasza korespondencja jest tajna i szyfrowana. Jesteś bezpieczna, jeśli zachowujesz wszystkie środki ostrożności i niszczysz wiadomości zaraz po ich odczytaniu. Oczywiście, najbezpieczniej byłoby, gdybyśmy po prostu spotkali się osobiście…_

 _OD: NIEZNANY (#12-35-88J)_

 _DO: ELLEN DAINDY, DF CZAROWNICA (152106/1)_

 _Ellen, naprawdę liczę na Twoją pomoc._

 _OD: NIEZNANY (#12-35-88J)_

 _DO: ELLEN DAINDY, DF CZAROWNICA (152106/1)_

 _Nie odpowiadasz, ale będę pisał dalej. Musisz zrozumieć, że nie byłbym tak nachalny, gdyby chodziło o zwykłą książkę, ale to jest zupełnie inna sytuacja. Masz okazję ich zdemaskować. I się odegrać._

 _OD: NIEZNANY (#12-35-88J)_

 _DO: ELLEN DAINDY, DF CZAROWNICA (152106/1)_

 _Oboje wiemy, że nie możesz na mnie donieść. Poza tym, jestem pewien, że Twoja rodzina nie chciałaby się dowiedzieć o tym wszystkim z prasy, w dodatku z drugiej [uch, liczenie do trzech takie problematyczne] ręki. Nie mogę gwarantować, że przedstawię prawdziwą wersję, skoro nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać._

 _OD: NIEZNANY (#12-35-88J)_

 _DO: ELLEN DAINDY, DF CZAROWNICA (152106/1)_

 _Nie grożę, tylko stwierdzam fakty. Nie wiem, czy ta część czasami Ci nie umyka, mam nadzieję, że wyraziłem się wystarczająco jasno w moich pierwszych wiadomościach, ale godząc się na rozmowę, zyskujesz szansę, niemal gwarancję ugody. Inaczej czeka Cię proces, zupełnie tak jak tych, których chcę dopaść. Rozumiesz? Jesteś pewna, że możesz sobie na to pozwolić?_

 _OD: NIEZNANY (#12-35-88J)_

 _DO: ELLEN DAINDY, DF CZAROWNICA (152106/1)_

 _Daję Ci tydzień do namysłu, potem MM wycofa ofertę. Masz szansę wyjść z tego z twarzą, nie zmarnuj jej. Załączam listę osób, które zgodziły się rozmawiać i zeznawać. Powinna Ci powiedzieć wszystko._

 _OD: NIEZNANY (#12-35-88J)_

 _DO: ELLEN DAINDY, DF CZAROWNICA (152106/1)_

 _Cieszę się, że doszliśmy do porozumienia._

— Co to wszystko znaczy? — zapytał w końcu Ron.

Neville miał bardzo mocne przeczucie, do jakiego finału może zmierzać to śledztwo, ale zdecydowanie nie chciał się do niego przyznawać.

— Chcę wiedzieć, kto się ukrywa za tym identyfikatorem — powiedział, wskazując na adres nadawcy. — To jest charakterystyczny ukryty identyfikator Ministerstwa. Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów musi prowadzić ich rejestry. Możliwe, że nasz tajemniczy korespondent jest pracownikiem Ministerstwa.

— To by był zwrot akcji — mruknął Ron.

— W tej chwili nawet mnie to nie śmieszy — przyznał Neville. — Która godzina? Muszę jeszcze dzisiaj się tym zająć.

— Dochodzi czwarta — odparł Ron, zerkając na zegarek. — Ale, Neville, oni tam są naprawdę wyczuleni…

Ale Neville nie usłyszał już jego słów, bo napędzany dziwnym rodzajem niepokoju prawie wybiegł przez drzwi i skierował się do windy.

* * *

Dochodziła siódma wieczorem, kiedy zziębnięty Neville przeszedł przez zadbany trawnik przy domu państwa Fowler i zapukał do ich drzwi. Czuł, że opada z niego podekscytowanie nowym śladem, a po adrenalinie, która pozwoliła mu przetrwać wyczerpującą kłótnię z pracownikiem Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, nie został ślad. Z ulgą przyjął proponowaną mu przez Astrid Fowler kawę i po dwudziestu minutach, dopijając resztki napoju, znowu czuł się jak człowiek w pełni sił umysłowych.

— Nie mogę tego zrozumieć — powtórzyła Astrid Fowler, elegancka blondynka, mająca w sobie coś matczynego. — Dlaczego Ellen, ze wszystkich ludzi?

Daniel Fowler, siedzący obok na kanapie, objął ją ramieniem.

— Też próbujemy się tego dowiedzieć — odparł Neville. — Pani Fowler, z tego, co mi wiadomo, była pani najbliższą przyjaciółką Ellen. To prawda?

Astrid pokiwała głową.

— Tak… chyba tak. To znaczy, znałam ją najdłużej i utrzymywałyśmy ze sobą bardzo bliskie kontakty… Właściwie była dla mnie jak młodsza siostra.

Neville był w stanie w to uwierzyć. Odkładając kubek po kawie na podstawek, rozejrzał się dyskretnie po salonie Fowlerów. Był urządzony bardzo podobnie do domu Daindych, tylko w odwróconych barwach – podłoga i większość mebli były utrzymane w ciepłej kolorystyce jasnego drewna, natomiast ściany pokryte zostały zimnym, ciężkim odcieniem granatu. Na ścianach również wisiały zdjęcia – Neville'owi wydało się nawet, że mogłyby być autorstwa Daindy'ego lub jego żony, gdzieś już widział te widoki — a na stoliku, wokół którego siedzieli, stała doniczka ze storczykiem. Trudniej tu było jednak wypatrzyć przedmioty codziennego użytku, dodające wnętrzu codziennego bałaganu i sprawiające wrażenie, że ktoś tu mieszka. Może to wina metrażu – Neville przypuszczał, że w piętrowym domu, zamieszkanym przez dwie osoby, łatwiej utrzymać porządek i chować wszystko do szaf i szuflad, niż w zajmowanym przez dwie osoby niewielkim mieszkaniu.

— Oboje znaliśmy i kochaliśmy Ellen — wtrącił Daniel Fowler.

Neville pokiwał głową i otworzył notatnik na kolanach.

— Od jak dawna ją państwo znali?

— Ja od sześciu lat, Daniel nieco krócej — wyjaśniła Astrid, prostując się na kanapie. — Poznałyśmy się na kursie fotograficznym. Widzi pan, jestem szefem kuchni i dziennikarką kulinarną, można powiedzieć. Sześć lat temu akurat straciłam pracę w restauracji i chciałam spróbować moich sił w pisaniu o kuchni, ale artykuły o jedzeniu muszą być opatrzone dobrymi zdjęciami, a ja jestem beznadziejna w fotografii i nie znałam nikogo, kto byłby dobrym fotografem i chciał zaangażować się w mój niepewny, póki co charytatywny projekt. Poszłam więc na kurs, żeby podwyższyć swoje kwalifikacje i tam, na swoje szczęście, poznałam Ellen. Była dobra, a nawet bardzo dobra. Jej zdjęcia zawsze z jakiegoś powodu były niesamowite – i nie chodziło tylko o technikę wykonania. Zaprzyjaźniłyśmy się, a ja zaprosiłam Ellen do współpracy nad książką o kuchni francuskiej. — Uśmiechnęła się do wspomnień. — Fantastycznie się bawiłyśmy, a książka okazała się sukcesem. Potem byłyśmy praktycznie nierozłączne.

— Zwierzałyście się sobie?

— Do pewnego stopnia tak, oczywiście — odparła ostrożnie Astrid, uważnie obserwując Neville'a.

— Czy Ellen opowiadała państwu kiedykolwiek o relacjach ze swoimi rodzicami albo innymi członkami jej rodziny?

— Kiedyś na pewno — powiedziała Astrid z nieodgadnioną miną. — Znałyśmy się w końcu sześć lat. Nie wiem, o co konkretnie panu chodzi.

— Pamiętam, że mówiła o swojej ciotce — zamyślił się Daniel Fowler.

Neville zauważył, że żona posłała mu szybkie, zdumione spojrzenie, którego pogrążony w myślach Fowler nie dostrzegł.

— Mieszkała w Irlandii Północnej, zdaje się że w Belfaście…? Ellen zawsze mówiła o niej w wielu ciepłych słowach, ale nie przypominam sobie, żeby ciotka kiedyś odwiedziła ją w Anglii. Niestety nie wiem, jak się nazywa, ale musiała coś znaczyć, skoro Ellen kiedyś u niej mieszkała.

— Ellen mieszkała w Belfaście?

Fowler odwrócił się twarzą do żony, szukając potwierdzenia. Astrid patrzyła mu przez chwilę w oczy, po czym pokiwała głową.

— Tak. Zaraz po wojnie zatrzymała się u ciotki i dochodziła do siebie.

Pociągnęła nosem i sięgnęła po leżącą na stole paczkę chusteczek.

— Po czym dochodziła do siebie? — naciskał ostrożnie Neville.

— Nie wiem dokładnie. — Astrid Fowler wytarła głośno nos i spojrzała na niego ponad chusteczką. — Marcus z pewnością powiedział panu, że Ellen nie lubiła mówić o tym okresie. Jeśli nie powiedziała nic jemu, to co dopiero mnie. Zresztą nie rozumiem, czemu to dla pana ważne. Ktoś ją zam… zamordował dzisiaj, nie prawie dziesięć lat temu.

Posłała mu zdenerwowane spojrzenie. Neville teoretycznie potrafił ją zrozumieć — też nie byłby zachwycony, gdyby właśnie się dowiedział, że stracił najlepszego przyjaciela, po czym musiałby siedzieć przed aurorem i odpowiadać na jakieś niepozostawiające miejsca na prywatność pytania o przeszłość tego przyjaciela. Z drugiej jednak strony, to on prowadził rozmowę z Astrid, nie odwrotnie, i sądził, że ma poważne powody, by takie wścibskie pytania zadawać.

— Przykro mi, pani Fowler — powiedział spokojnie — ale musimy szukać tropów wszędzie, gdzie możemy.

Astrid nic nie powiedziała, tylko przysunęła się bliżej męża, który wziął ją za rękę.

— Czy Ellen wspominała pani o jakichś niepokojących wiadomościach, które otrzymywała?

Zawahała się na chwilę. Neville obserwował jej oczy, w których odbiło się zdenerwowanie.

— Nie — powiedziała w końcu. — Nie mówiła o niczym, co by ją niepokoiło.

Neville zapisał to w swoim notatniku ze znakiem zapytania.

— Czy wie pani, dlaczego Ellen postanowiła tak nagle wyjechać do Walii?

Astrid Fowler pokręciła głową, a potem pochyliła się i przyłożyła drżącą rękę do twarzy.

— Nie — odparła przez ściśnięte gardło. — Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego się na to zdecydowała. Byłam przekonana, że naprawdę jest chora i nie ma ochoty nikogo widzieć, zresztą ja musiałam wyjechać z miasta, odwiedzić moją matkę. — Podniosła na niego oczy. Ku przerażeniu Neville'a, były wypełnione łzami. — Gdybym tylko wiedziała, że coś takiego może się stać…

Neville pomyślał, że to dość dziwne zdanie, biorąc pod uwagę to, co powiedziała wcześniej. Gdyby wiedziała, to co? Nie pojechałaby do matki? Nie zostawiłaby „chorej" Ellen samej w domu?

— Czy poza państwem i panem Daindy z kimś jeszcze łączyły ją bliskie relacje? Ktoś z rodziny poza ciotką i rodzicami, przyjaciele z pracy, ze szkoły, ktokolwiek?

Neville zdawał sobie sprawę, że w tym pytaniu pobrzmiewa nie tylko natarczywość, ale także desperacja. Na miejscu Fowlerów miałby poważne obawy, czy Biuro Aurorów jest w stanie poradzić sobie z zagadką śmierci Ellen. Jednak znowu — już samo dotarcie do tego miejsca, w którym byli, zakrawało na cud. Obserwował Fowlerów, siedzących ze splecionymi dłońmi, i czekał na ich odpowiedź. _Podrzućcie mi coś,_ błagał ich w myślach, a długopis zamarł nad powierzchnią kartki. W końcu Astrid Fowler otworzyła usta i powiedziała prosto:

— Nie. Poza nami nie było nikogo.

* * *

Zanim Neville dotarł do swojego mieszkania, znowu spadł deszcz. Za spływającą wodą szybą migały rozmazane neony niemagicznego Londynu. Towarzyszył im znajomy, kojący wręcz dźwięk samochodów. Klaksony, zawodzenie silników, dochodząca z restauracji naprzeciwko muzyka, odgłosy przejeżdżającej kilka przecznic dalej kolejki — wszystko to tworzyło razem eufonię, przyjemnie przytłumioną przez zamknięte okna. Normalni ludzie nie cierpieli takiego hałasu, ale Neville'owi dawał on mgliste poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Przynajmniej słychać było, że świat za oknem funkcjonuje i pełen jest żywych, pędzących gdzieś ludzi. W ciszy to uczucie znikało, a Neville zaczynał myśleć.

Dzisiaj nie był w nastroju na ponure zamyślenie. Zamiast tego wziął kąpiel, wstawił pranie, zaparzył sobie herbatę i opadł na kanapę z mocnym postanowieniem, że wyśpi się, wstanie wcześniej i pójdzie pobiegać. Zaczyna się marzec, najwyższa pora wyjść z domu, zwłaszcza że praca w terenie ciągle należy do jego obowiązków, a aurorskie treningi mocno straciły na intensywności, odkąd zrobiło się zimno i Neville porzucił bieganie, nie zwiększając jednocześnie częstości wizyt na basenie.

Zamierzał czytać — na ostatnie święta Harry i Ginny podarowali mu przepięknie ilustrowany przewodnik po florze Argentyny, Brazylii i Peru. Dotarł dopiero do jednej trzeciej, głównie dlatego, że miał mało czasu, a poza tym wszystkie te rośliny były tak interesujące, że po przeczytaniu kilku stron zaglądał do innych książek i podręczników, chcąc dowiedzieć się więcej. Kilka razy napisał nawet do profesor Sprout i do Susan.

Coraz bardziej brakowało mu zielarstwa. Swoją obecną pracę uważał za niesamowitą, stymulującą zarówno fizycznie, jak i intelektualnie, ale nie był pewien, czy jest to coś, czym chce się zajmować do końca życia. Nie wstąpił w szeregi aurorów po to, by zajmować się „zwykłymi" morderstwami.

Przed sobą musiał przyznać, że wciąż był jeszcze naiwny, kiedy zostawał aurorem. Działał na fali częściowo euforii spowodowanej końcem wojny i wygraną bitwą, częściowo pragnieniem robienia czegoś dobrego, pomocnego ludziom, a częściowo… cóż, to był ten powód, do którego najmniej lubił się przyznawać, ale kierowała nim czysta, nieposkromiona chęć zemsty. Gdyby nie nadarzyła się ta okazja, pewnie rzuciłby się w wir studiów zielarskich i z agresywną determinacją piął się po szczeblach akademickiej kariery, ale Kingsley Shacklebot sam przyszedł do młodych zwycięzców. I Neville przyjął jego ofertę. Miał wrażenie, że tak będzie dla niego zdrowiej.

Zresztą może i było. Wizyty u Franka i Alice stały się trochę, ale tylko trochę mniej bolesne, bo Neville czuł się trochę mniej bezsilny. Nie mógł dopaść Bellatriks, ale z całą pewnością będzie się mocno starał, by dostać w swoje ręce wszystkich pozostałych i zaprowadzić ich prosto przed Wizengamot, gdzie, owszem, otrzymają sprawiedliwy proces. I jeśli nazywają się — na przykład — Malfoy, może nawet sam Harry Potter zezna w ich sprawie.

Z drugiej jednak strony… po śmierci Lestrange'ów stan jego rodziców się pogorszył. Uzdrowiciele nie umieli tego wyjaśnić – nie wiedzieli nawet, czy chodzi o reakcję emocjonalną czy może jakieś fizyczne efekty zaklęcia Cruciatus. Eksperci od Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych twierdzili zgodnie — a Neville przez lata dogłębnie zapoznał się z opiniami wszystkich cenionych specjalistów — że śmierć osoby rzucającej zaklęcie Cruciatus nie ma żadnego wpływu na efekty tego zaklęcia u ofiary. Zresztą tak samo było w przypadku Imperiusa, nie wspominając o Avadzie. Przez te wszystkie lata Neville pozwolił sobie na luksus pielęgnowania nadziei — nadziei, że przecież Cruciatus nie jest jak Avada, nie chodzi o ożywianie zmarłych, ale o przywracanie ich do sił umysłowych. Jakaś mała część jego sądziła, że istnieje pewien rodzaj więzi między jego rodzicami a Bellatriks, i że — być może — po jej śmierci ta toksyczna więź przestanie zatruwać ich umysły. W końcu czy coś podobnego nie działo się z Harrym?

Jak się okazało, Neville nie miał pojęcia o dynamice relacji między Harrym a Voldemortem, a śmierć Bellatriks niczego nie poprawiła. O ile to możliwe, wręcz przeciwnie. Dwa lata po bitwie Frank wydostał się z zamkniętego skrzydła i przez całą grudniową noc stał przy otwartym oknie w czyjejś łazience. Po latach życia w szpitalnym środowisku nabawił się obustronnego zapalenia płuc i ledwo wyszedł z tego żywy. Nic to jednak nie zmieniło w jego zachowaniu — zupełnie jakby zaraz po wstaniu z łóżka zapomniał, ile czasu w nim spędził, a jego wspomnienia znowu sięgały najdalej do pierwszej wojny.

Neville przypuszczał, że właśnie to, a nie – jak twierdzili uzdrowiciele – zakrzep, zabiło Augustę. Dopiero po jej śmierci Neville zastanowił się, czy ona też pozwoliła sobie pielęgnować naiwną nadzieję. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali.

O wielu rzeczach nigdy nie rozmawiali.

W ten sposób Neville w wieku dwudziestu lat został na świecie praktycznie sam. Zaraz jednak przypominał sobie, że przecież tak naprawdę wcale nie był samotny — w tamtych czasach miał _jeszcze_ Lunę, miał przyjaciół, nigdy nie brakowało ludzi, z którymi mógłby porozmawiać albo, jeśli nie był w nastroju, zwyczajnie się napić. Inni po prostu się o niego zatroszczyli. Zwłaszcza Ginny, z którą łączyła go specjalna więź po tym, jak wspólnie reaktywowali Gwardię Dumbledore'a. Ginny, tak jak Hanna, widziała go w jego najgorszych i najlepszych momentach i nie musiał się wysilać, żeby szukać z nią wspólnego języka. Pomagało to, że też nie lubiła całego tego rozmawiania o uczuciach. Przeważnie więc po prostu o nich nie rozmawiali.

Neville wiedział, że będzie jej dozgonnie wdzięczny za te wszystkie popołudnia po rozstaniu z Luną, które spędzili, siedząc w korytarzu, na przemian uderzając piłeczką pingpongową o ścianę.

Potem ten okres minął, zrobiło się lepiej, w pracy coś zaczęło się dziać i Neville zaczął zapominać. Wszyscy ruszyli naprzód, więc ruszył i on. I tyle. A życie nareszcie zaczęło być prawdziwie przyjemne.

Ta myśl towarzyszyła mu i dzisiejszego wieczoru, kiedy w końcu zasnął na kanapie z książką leżącą mu na kolanach.


	7. Rozdział 6

Wtorek, 4 marca

Marcus Daindy siedział przy stole, wpatrzony w plamę na blacie przed sobą. Było jeszcze wcześnie, ale siedział w tej samej pozycji od północy, wciąż w piżamie i boso, i marzł. Ciecz w kubku stojącym na stole dawno już osiągnęła stan równowagi termodynamicznej z otoczeniem i nie nadawała się do picia. Od czasu do czasu Marcus pozwalał sobie na zerknięcie w stronę wiszącego na ścianie zegara. Dwie najdłuższe wskazówki tańczyły bezustannie, wirując na tarczy, kreśląc okrąg za okręgiem, a Marcus nawet nie rejestrował upływu czasu.

Popadł w stan, który trudno mu było nazwać życiem. Nie spał, nie jadł, nie golił się, a pod prysznicem miał ochotę się utopić. Miał wrażenie, że sam siebie nie poznaje – nawet z lustra patrzyła na niego zupełnie obca twarz człowieka nagle postarzałego i udręczonego.

W nocy leżał na łóżku, zwrócony twarzą w stronę poduszki, na której zwykła sypiać Ellen, i odpłynął na kilkanaście minut. Ellen przyszła do niego we śnie. Stała w tej zielonej sukience, w której tak ją uwielbiał, i patrzyła na niego. Nic więcej, tylko patrzyła, a w jej spojrzeniu było coś przeraźliwie smutnego, zrezygnowanego. Nie odezwała się słowem, nie pozwoliła mu się zbliżyć, nie mógł nawet doświadczyć iluzji, że czuje ciepło i zapach jej ciała. Była oddalona od niego, prawie obca. To było najgorsze. Marcus wolałby, żeby krzyczała, żeby była zła. Wiedział, że na to zasłużył.

W dodatku był tchórzem i nie miał siły się przyznać. Był taki moment wczoraj, kiedy razem z aurorami siedzieli nad tymi zdjęciami, że prawie nie mógł wytrzymać, ale za bardzo się bał. Od dziecka próbował z tym walczyć, ale z tchórzostwa się nie wyrasta. Ellen była od niego dużo lepsza w pokonywaniu własnych słabości.

Jęknął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Byłby się rozpłakał, gdyby nie dzwonek do drzwi, dzwoniący natarczywie raz i drugi. W końcu wstał i otworzył drzwi, robiąc to może zbyt gwałtownie, ale nie miał ochoty na niczyją wizytę.

Niestety, stojąca za progiem Astrid zwykle nie była osobą, której łatwo było się pozbyć. Dzisiaj jednak patrzyła na niego z wahaniem, mnąc w drżących dłoniach papierową torbę z pobliskiej piekarni. Wokół jej oczu widniały czerwone obwódki, jej skóra miała niezdrowy, szarawy odcień, a z przygryzanej nerwowo dolnej wargi wydostało się kilka kropelek krwi.

— Mogę wejść? — zapytała w końcu tak cicho, że musiał się skupić, by ją zrozumieć.

Zawahał się. Nie powinna tu przychodzić. Nie ona, nie tutaj i nie dzisiaj.

— Proszę — dodała Astrid.

W jej oczach wezbrały łzy i Marcus nie potrafił nie zaprosić jej do środka. Zamknął za nimi drzwi, w milczeniu odebrał od niej płaszcz. Astrid położyła swoją torebkę i torbę z piekarni na szafce na buty. Pod długim czarnym płaszczem ukrywała rozciągnięty beżowy sweter i czarne sprane dżinsy. Jej strój stał w oszałamiającym kontraście do starannie dopasowanych i wyprasowanych rzeczy, które zazwyczaj miała na sobie.

Przez chwilę patrzyła w ziemię, na ich stopy — jego bose, jej obute w eleganckie kozaki. Potem podniosła na niego oczy i powoli wyciągnęła ramiona w jego stronę. Sam był zdziwiony tym, jak gwałtownie wpadł w jej uścisk i jak mocno przycisnął ją do siebie. Po chwili Astrid zaczęła drżeć w jego objęciach, poczuł wilgoć i łzy przesiąkające przez koszulkę.

— Przyniosłam ci coś do jedzenia — powiedziała potem zachrypniętym głosem. — Wiedziałam, że nie będziesz o tym pamiętał.

Marcus pokiwał głową. Wziął od niej torebkę i poszedł do kuchni, gdzie wyłożył pachnące rogaliki i drożdżówki na duży talerz. Astrid stanęła obok niego, napełniła czajnik wodą i wyciągnęła z szafki nad zlewem dwa identyczne żółte kubki.

Z gorącą kawą usiedli po przeciwnych stronach stołu. Siedzieli w milczeniu tak długo, aż Marcus zaczął się zastanawiać, czemu właściwie Astrid tu przyszła. Miał wrażenie, że nie potrafią nawet na siebie spojrzeć.

Odchrząknął i zamierzał jej to powiedzieć, tylko ładniej, kiedy Astrid odezwała się niespodziewanie:

— Wczoraj był u mnie auror.

Marcus westchnął, jakby czekał na to zdanie.

— Tak przypuszczałem.

Przerwała bawienie się nitkami przy rękawie swetra i podniosła na niego wzrok.

— Nie powiedziałam mu.

— Ja też nie. — Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i kilka razy energicznie roztarł policzki. — A myślisz, że powinniśmy?

Odpowiedziało mu milczenie. Astrid splotła ręce na brzuchu i uciekła wzrokiem w stronę kuchni.

— Nie wiem — odparła w końcu. — Sądzisz, że sami się dowiedzą?

— To aurorzy — przypomniał jej Marcus. — Są do tego szkoleni.

— Wiem. — Astrid przełknęła głośno. — Ale wciąż mam nadzieję… popełniliśmy ogromny, ogromny błąd, Marcusie.

— Niewybaczalny — zgodził się Daindy, z ponurą miną gapiąc się w blat.

— Ale… — ciągnęła Astrid i spróbowała przyciągnąć jego spojrzenie. W jej własnych oczach lśniła desperacja. — minęło sporo czasu i… wiemy o nim tylko my dwoje. Nikt więcej… nikt więcej nie musi.

— A Daniel?

Astrid znowu przygryzła wargę. Miał ochotę jej powiedzieć, żeby tego nie robiła, bo robi sobie krzywdę.

— Daniel ma własne tajemnice — powiedziała w końcu. — To, czego nie wie, nie zaboli go.

— To dość bezduszne, Astrid — upomniał ją Marcus, ale w jego głosie brakowało jakiegokolwiek przekonania. — I ryzykowne.

— Wolisz jeszcze bardziej zniszczyć sobie życie? — zapytała smutno Astrid. Nie miała nawet siły, żeby się złościć.

Marcus nie odpowiedział. Oboje wiedzieli, że mają tę kwestię dobrze przemyślaną i że to jedyne wyjście. Od początku istniało tylko jedno wyjście.

W końcu Astrid przeprosiła go, mówiąc, że musi skorzystać z toalety. Marcus nie wstał nawet od stołu. Bywała tu w końcu tak często, że znała ten dom prawie jak własny.

Łazienka była mała, ale czysta. Była chyba ulubionym pomieszczeniem Ellen, głównie dlatego, że chcąc ją rozświetlić, umieściła tu mnóstwo luster i lśniących płytek. Podczas kąpieli z bąbelkami kilka strategicznie ustawionych świec potrafiło stworzyć iluzję prawdziwej inwazji światła, a Ellen kochała takie baśniowe efekty. Kochała też długie kąpiele w wannie. Astrid zauważyła, że Marcus nie zdążył w jej nabrudzić, zresztą nie wyjął nawet swoich rzeczy z podróżnej kosmetyczki, leżącej na pralce.

Astrid była w stanie go zrozumieć.

W toalecie Astrid zauważyła na bieliźnie niewielką plamę krwi. Zaklęła cicho, zdając sobie sprawę, że jej torebka została w przedpokoju, po czym sięgnęła do przodu, do szafki pod umywalką. Wiedziała, że Ellen trzyma tam swoje przybory toaletowe. Siedziała trochę za daleko, by wszystko widzieć, więc tylko palcami wyczuła odpowiednie opakowanie. Załatwiła, co trzeba, spuściła wodę i podeszła umyć ręce, zanim schowa paczkę z powrotem. Zanim jednak sięgnęła po mydło, jej wzrok padł na przedmiot leżący na rolce papieru na górnej półce. Zapominając o higienie, Astrid wyciągnęła go drżącą ręką i postawiła na krawędzi umywalki.

Pozytywny test ciążowy łypał na nią spod lustra. Astrid nie potrafiła oderwać od niego wzroku. Czuła, że z jej twarzy odpływa krew, poczuła, że musi uczepić się palcami krawędzi szafki, żeby się nie przewrócić. Zrobiło jej się niedobrze, aż zgięła się wpół i zacisnęła zęby, żeby nie zwymiotować.

 _Czy Marcus wie?,_ zastanawiała się; to była jej jedyna spójna myśl. _Czy w ogóle tu zaglądał?_

Odpowiedź brzmiała: prawdopodobnie nie. Gdyby wiedział, pewnie w ogóle by dzisiaj z nim nie rozmawiała.

Wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów, a potem kilka następnych, aż przeszły jej mdłości i zawroty głowy. W końcu bardzo powoli, jeden palec za drugim, puściła szafkę i wyprostowała się. Wyjątkowo starannie umyła ręce, odłożyła opakowanie podpasek na miejsce i zdecydowanie zamknęła szafkę.

A potem zawinęła test w papier toaletowy, schowała go do rękawa i wyszła, gasząc za sobą światło.

* * *

— Kłamią jak z nut — oświadczył Neville, rzucając teczkę na swoje biurko.

Ron, jedzący jogurt z płatkami, podniósł na niego wzrok.

— Dzień dobry, Nev.

— Mąż albo przyjaciółka. Jeszcze nie wiem, które, ale jedno z nich łże. Albo oboje. Po prostu to czuję. Przecież to jest zwyczajnie niemożliwe, do tego stopnia nie wiedzieć o przeszłości jednej z najbliższych osób.

— Wczoraj mówiłeś, że to normalne — przypomniał Ron, wskazując na niego łyżeczką. Nie wyglądał na specjalnie przejętego.

— Wczoraj nie znałem Astrid Fowler — przyznał Neville, wieszając kurtkę na wieszaku. — Ona też nic nie wie, chociaż znała Ellen od sześciu lat. Zdenerwowała się, kiedy zacząłem pytać o jej przeszłość, ale nie powiedziała mi nic konstruktywnego. I jakie to wygodne — mąż ofiary na zdjęciach w Chile, najlepsza przyjaciółka za miastem, odwiedzając matkę, a Ellen z nieznanego nikomu powodu rusza na wybrzeże kraju i zostaje zamordowana. Ja nie wierzę w takie przypadki!

— Ale czy któreś z nich mogło ją zabić?

Neville zamyślił się, wpatrzony w korkową tablicę.

— Nie wiem — przyznał. — Nie sądzę. Ale moim zdaniem wiedzą więcej, niż dają po sobie poznać.

— Okej — przyjął do wiadomości Ron i pochłonął następny kęs jogurtu. — Więc co proponujesz?

— Dyskretnie ich przemaglować — odparł Neville. — Oboje, i męża, i przyjaciółkę. Najlepiej jeszcze męża tej przyjaciółki, ta czwórka była podobno blisko zaprzyjaźniona.

— Da się zrobić. Tymczasem mam dla ciebie coś równie ciekawego.

Ron odłożył na chwilę jogurt i rzucił w Neville'a dużą, brązową kopertą.

— Z życzeniami powodzenia od magopolicji w Wisconsin. Prosili, żebyśmy przez jakiś czas nie pisali do nich z podobnymi prośbami. Zdaje się, że rodzice przeszli większy szok, niż tamci mogli przypuszczać… — urwał i nachmurzył się, ale Neville nie wiedział, co dokładnie go tak zdenerwowało: nieszczęśliwe okoliczności czy brak przygotowania amerykańskiej magopolicji.

Postanowił zresztą nie skupiać się na tym, tylko rzucił się na kopertę. Ze środka wypłynął cienki plik spiętych spinaczem żółtych kartek ze stenogramami rozmowy.

— Stwierdzili, że docenimy bezpośredni zapis bardziej, niż nudny protokół — rzucił Ron, składając ręce w piramidkę. — Oczywiście protokół też przysłali, ale nie ma w nim nic ciekawego…

Po przerzuceniu stenogramów Neville zmuszony był zgodzić się z Ronem. Przytłaczającą większość wizyty stanowiła pełna bólu reakcja rodziców na śmierć Ellen. Neville w myślach zadał sobie pytanie, jak to się stało, że dopiero amerykańska magopolicja musiała ich o tym powiadomić. Był przekonany — teraz przyznawał przed samym sobą, że było to przekonanie mocno na wyrost — że Marcus Daindy zdążył skontaktować się z teściami.

Pod koniec zapisu Neville zwrócił jednak uwagę na kilka wersów, które padły, kiedy państwo Morris na chwilę się pozbierali. Widać było, że i oni, i rozmawiający z nimi policjant mają ochotę zakończyć tę rozmowę jak najszybciej, dlatego standardowe pytania nie były rozwinięte tak, jakby sobie tego życzył Neville, ale zdawkowe odpowiedzi tak czy inaczej rozbudziły jego ciekawość.

 _INSP. HARVEY HUNT: Kiedy ostatni raz rozmawiali państwo z córką?_

 _HELENE MORRIS: To musiało być… jakoś przed Bożym Narodzeniem. Złożyliśmy sobie życzenia świąteczne i tak dalej…_

 _HH: Nie widzieliście się osobiście?_

 _GARETH MORRIS: Nie. Ellen była zajęta w Anglii i nie bardzo chciała… cóż, przez wojnę odsunęliśmy się od siebie, my i ona. Wiem, że to było dawno, ale… W naszej rodzinie to nadal jest otwarta rana._

 _HH: Dlaczego Ellen nie pojechała z wami do Stanów?_

 _GM: Nie wiem. Boję się, że nie chciałbym wiedzieć._

 _HM: Moim zdaniem, był w to zamieszany jakiś chłopak. Zawsze jest jakiś chłopak. Młodzi chcą się bawić w cholernych bohaterów…_

 _GM: Helen…_

 _HM: Ellen miała głowę nabitą ideami, nie możesz zaprzeczyć. My nie. Uciekła nam prosto z kolejki na prom do Francji, na miłość Merlina!_

 _HH: Nie zostaliście, żeby jej szukać?_

 _GM: Wykrzyczała nam, że jest dorosła i może robić, co jej się podoba. Trochę się jej baliśmy. No i o nią też się baliśmy, ale myśleliśmy…_ (westchnienie)

 _HM: Myśleliśmy, że się przestraszy, pójdzie po rozum do głowy i ucieknie za nami do Stanów. Mieliśmy tu wszystko dla niej przygotowane._

 _HH: Wiedzieliście, co działo się z nią w Wielkiej Brytanii?_

 _GM: Nie._

 _HM: Na kilka miesięcy przed końcem wojny faktycznie się przestraszyła, ale było za późno… Zamieszkała u mojej siostry w Belfaście._

Potem ciekawa część rozmowy się kończyła, a państwo Morris znowu stoczyli się w przepaść szoku i niedowierzania. Neville nie mógł im się dziwić. W myślach przeklinał ten niewygodny splot okoliczności. Wiedział przecież z doświadczenia, że nigdy nie ma dobrego sposobu, by przekazać wiadomość o czyjejś śmierci. Po prostu nie ma. O wiele łatwiej było jednak, gdy tę wieść podawali sobie nawzajem członkowie rodziny, i wszyscy to wiedzieli. Na miejscu Marcusa Daindy'ego skontaktowałby się z rodzicami zmarłej żony już dawno – prawdopodobnie zaraz po tym, jak odkrył, że zaginęła.

Uderzyła go nagła myśl i jeszcze raz przerzucił zapis rozmowy. Czy to możliwe, że… tak, dokładnie. Państwo Morris nie mieli bladego pojęcia, że z ich córką może się dziać coś niepokojącego, a zięć nawet o nią nie pytał.

Z drugiej strony, pomyślał Neville, odchylając się na krześle, może nawet nie przyszło mu to do głowy. Wszyscy zgodnie wskazywali na fakt, że Ellen i jej rodzice nie byli specjalnie blisko — czy Marcus miał powody przypuszczać, że nagle udała się za ocean z niezapowiedzianą wizytą?

A jeśli już o wizytach mowa…

Neville podniósł kubek z kawą i zapytał:

— Czy Departament Przestrzegania Prawa odezwał się w sprawie naszych tajemniczych wiadomości?

— Nie — westchnął Ron. — Myślę, że ich wkurzyłeś, Nev. Próbowałem ci powiedzieć, oni tam mają bzika na punkcie zasad, wniosków i papierologii. Zaufaj mi, wiem, co mówię. — Spojrzał znacząco na ramkę na swoim biurku. Ze zdjęcia uśmiechała się do nich Hermiona, trochę nerwowa, z grubym plikiem urzędowych akt pod pachą. Neville wiedział, że był to jej pierwszy dzień w Biurze Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów.

— To sprawa o _morderstwo,_ Ron, nie mam czasu na biurokrację. — Neville miał ochotę jednocześnie jęknąć i przewrócić oczami. Nie zrobił jednak żadnej z tych rzeczy, bojąc się, że będzie to nieprofesjonalne i wyjątkowo jak na niego aroganckie.

Potem pomyślał przez chwilę. Ron przerwał wypełnianie dokumentów i patrzył na niego cierpliwie, a nawet lekko pobłażliwie — Neville był pewien, że ten wyraz twarzy zaczerpnął od swojej żony.

— Nie posuniemy się dalej bez tej informacji — stwierdził w końcu. Następnie odstawił kubek na biurko i przybrał skupioną minę. — Jak mogę ich ugłaskać?

* * *

Trzy i pół godziny później, czując się tak, jakby zmiażdżył go puszysty hipogryf, Neville człapał korytarzem z powrotem w stronę Biura Aurorów. Po konfrontacji z wyjątkowo profesjonalną i wyjątkowo ciętą prawniczką miał pustkę w głowie i głęboki rumieniec na policzkach i na karku.

To było jak eliksiry ze Snape'em na piątym roku, tylko gorzej.

Dostał jednak to, czego chciał i ściskał fioletowy kwitek w spoconej dłoni tak, jakby zależało od tego jego życie. Może i zależało. Prokurator Rose Bryan bardzo subtelnie zasugerowała, że jego kariera na pewno leży na szali.

Na szali czego, tego już nie sprecyzowała.

Nie żeby sedno jej przemowy dotarło do Neville'a. Nadal uważał, że ma rację — morderstwo, przynajmniej w jego hierarchii, miało wyższy priorytet, niż pomniejsze śledztwa, finansowe przekręty i oszustwa podatkowe. Tyradę zrozumiał w sposób następujący: wszystko sprowadza się do podejścia. Być może faktycznie wparował wczoraj do Biura Informacji Chronionej trochę zbyt gwałtownie i całkiem możliwe, że zaaferowanie sprawiło, że trochę zabrakło mu dobrych manier — ale to było drobne wykroczenie, za które należało przeprosić i, być może, odkupić winę kwiatami. Ale żeby aż tak?

Według słów Rona i tak miał szczęście — Rose Bryan przepuszczała ludzi ulgowo, to jej młodszy i bardziej nadęty współpracownik urządzał ludziom prawdziwe piekło za najdrobniejsze potknięcia.

W połowie drogi do Biura Aurorów Neville zatrzymał się gwałtownie na środku korytarza i pobiegł schodami w górę. Miał już nazwisko i adres osoby, na której mu zależało, ale żeby odpowiednio podejść do tego zadania, potrzebował więcej informacji. Chciał tła, niewyjaśnionych zbiegów okoliczności albo po prostu ciekawostek, które dadzą mu punkt zaczepienia. Być może kierował się w niewłaściwe miejsce, ale nawet w niewłaściwych miejscach można czasem znaleźć właściwe osoby.

Kiedy po krótkim biegu zawisł na klamce od drzwi, Sandra Beck spojrzała na niego z zainteresowaniem błyszczącym w brązowych oczach. Z jej kanapki spadł kawałek ogórka.

— Potrzebuję twojej pomocy, Sandro. Znowu.

* * *

Ron spojrzał na niego dziwnym wzrokiem, kiedy kilka godzin później zarumieniona z podniecenia Sandra zjawiła się w ich pokoju z wielkim kartonem w ramionach.

— Znalazłam — oznajmiła podekscytowana i z hukiem upuściła karton na podłogę. — Musiałam do tego wykorzystać wszystkie moje kontakty, ale chyba się opłaciło.

— Nie wątpię — wtrącił uprzejmie Ron, dyskretnie odsuwając kubek z kawą poza jej zasięg. — A co konkretnie?

Sandra przeniosła na niego roziskrzony wzrok i wyprostowała się, splatając ręce przed sobą.

— Neville poprosił mnie, żebym znalazła informacje na temat pewnego człowieka. Nie było to łatwe zadanie, ten człowiek ma więcej białych plam w życiorysie, niż Harry Potter fanów, ale… — urwała i odsłoniła zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.

Ron wykrzywił się nieprzekonująco, próbując odwzorować jej grymas.

— Wiem, że jest tego dużo — powiedziała, z cieniem zakłopotania wskazując na wypełniony papierami karton — ale wszystkie najciekawsze rzeczy zebrałam tutaj.

Wyciągnęła z wierzchu średniej grubości zieloną teczkę i podała ją Neville'owi. Potem założyła ręce na piersi i zaczęła mówić wyćwiczonym, pozbawionym przesadnej ekscytacji tonem.

— Człowiek, którego szukacie, to Eric Talbot. W naszych kręgach jest bardzo znanym historykiem i dziennikarzem, chociaż jest stosunkowo młody. W wieku szesnastu lat okrzyknięto go „cudownym dzieckiem", ale wątpiono, by zdołał dokonać czegoś przełomowego, głównie dlatego, że pociąga go siedzenie w książkach i pisanie o historii czarnej magii. Napisał jednak bardzo obszerne studium o Grinderwaldzie, praktycznie podręcznik dla studentów historii magii, i dostał za nie kilka nagród. Mniej więcej od piętnastu lat pisał jednak coraz mniej i coraz rzadziej, jego artykuły straciły swój pazur, jakby nie miał serca się tym zajmować. Czasami wypływał z czymś interesującym — krótkie monografie o Założycielach Hogwartu, o początkach Durmstrangu, szczególnie lubił zajmować się Salazarem Slytherinem, ale poza tym jakby zapadł się pod ziemię. Nie wiadomo, co robił przez kilka lat w trakcie i po wojnie. Dopiero kilka miesięcy temu napisał artykuł, który wzbudził pewne kontrowersje w środowisku historyków, mianowicie… — Pochyliła się i wyciągnęła z kartonu zalaminowaną kartkę. — _„Nikt nie chce słuchać śmierciożercy"._ Generalnie chodziło o to, że w społeczeństwie czarodziejów jest ogromny opór przed słuchaniem opowieści „z tej mrocznej strony", a według Talbota chęć wysłuchania przeciwnika jest kluczem do jego zrozumienia. Dlaczego to zrozumienie jest takie ważne, tego artykuł nie precyzuje. Osobiście przypuszczam, że Talbot rozwinie to zagadnienie we wstępie do swojej następnej książki.

Podała Neville'owi zalaminowany wycinek i ciągnęła dalej:

— Między wierszami można wyczytać, że sam Talbot kontaktował się z ludźmi ze środowiska Voldemorta i sporo wie na ten temat, chociaż zdecydował się milczeć. Po gwałtownym odzewie, jaki spowodował jego artykuł, wątpię, żeby w najbliższym czasie coś na ten temat opublikował. — Sandra pokręciła głową. — Szkoda. Ten człowiek ma talent do zdobywania informacji. Mógłby znaleźć parę prawdziwych bomb.

— Jeśli chodzi o mniej znane fragmenty jego biografii… — westchnęła ciężko. — Pamiętajcie, że miałam niecały dzień. Sam Merlin nie dokonałby cudów. Według mnie w życiu Talbota nie dzieje się chwilowo nic interesującego. Owszem, po opublikowaniu tego artykułu jakby zapadł się pod ziemię i nie zjawia się na żadnej z ważnych konferencji, ale jeśli jest w trakcie pracy nad obszerną książką, to nawet zrozumiałe. Od trzydziestu lat mieszka w tym samym domu. Kawaler, z tego, co wiem, z nikim niezwiązany, mieszka sam. Tego nie mogę wam potwierdzić na sto procent, bo to wszystko plotki krążące w środowisku, ale podobno jest strasznym samotnikiem i niespecjalnie interesuje się kobietami. Znowu, szkoda, za tą gburowatą fasadą kryje się szalenie interesujący umysł…

Sandra spojrzała tęsknie w stronę kartonu z materiałami na temat Talbota. Neville dyskretnie się uśmiechnął.

— Spotkałaś go kiedyś?

Sandra zawahała się.

— Raz — odpowiedziała niepewnie. — Ale to było na dużej konferencji i tylko mi mignął. Nie miałam szansy nawet do niego podejść, sunął korytarzem w taki bardzo… — zabrakło jej słów i bezradnie rozłożyła ręce — odstraszający sposób. Wiecie, ponure spojrzenie, powiewające szaty i w ogóle…

Neville znowu miał niemiłe skojarzenia ze Snape'em i aż się wzdrygnął. Obok niego Ron zrobił to samo, ale z innych pobudek.

— Historyk zdobył chronione konto Ministerstwa? _Historyk? —_ Odezwał się w końcu, nie potrafiąc powściągnąć zdumienia.

Sandra wydawała się urażona jego zdziwieniem.

— Nie jest to aż tak dziwne — odparła obronnym tonem. — W historii, tak jak w każdej innej nauce, zdarzają się rzeczy, które trzeba zbadać, prześledzić i skatalogować w absolutnej tajemnicy.

Ron szeroko otworzył usta, ale potem pomyślał przez chwilę i w końcu nic nie powiedział.

— Dzięki, Sandro — odezwał się w końcu Neville, przerzucając dokumenty w zielonej teczce. — Naprawdę niesamowicie nam pomogłaś, jestem ci winien przysługę.

Sandra spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem.

— Zapamiętam — obiecała, poprawiając opadający rękaw zielonego swetra. — A teraz wybaczcie mi, lecę do domu pielęgnować szczątki życia prywatnego. Wam w zasadzie radzę to samo — dodała, zerkając wymownie na zegar na ścianie.

Ron podążył za jej wzrokiem i zaklął pod nosem, a atrament spłynął mu z pióra i utworzył barwny kleks pośrodku kartki z raportem.

* * *

— …i przeszłyśmy Pokątną dwa razy tam i z powrotem, nie żartuję. — Hanna jęknęła głośno i oparła stopy na poduszce. — Do tej pory myślałam, że kobiety wariujące przed ślubem to tylko taka legenda, ale teraz nie jestem już tego pewna.

Neville przeczesał palcami jej włosy, a Hanna zamknęła oczy i odetchnęła głęboko.

— W dodatku nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem zdołam im opracować menu. W weekend przygotowałam na szybko kilka propozycji — no dobra, siedem propozycji, żeby nie być gołosłowną — a Susan i Justin nie mogli się zgodzić co do żadnej. Nie chodziło nawet o poszczególne potrawy, to byłaby pestka, mus kasztanowy zamiast dyniowego, ale oni nie mogli się nawet zdecydować, czy wolą wesele bardziej w klimacie grilla czy eleganckiej kolacji.

— To chyba kiepsko, jeśli chodzi o planowanie imprezy, co?

Hanna prychnęła, nawet nie mając siły się roześmiać.

— Kiepsko, jeśli chodzi o wspólne robienie planów w ogóle. Ale ja wiem, jak to się skończy. Muszę po prostu przetrwać tę burzę i zaczekać, aż Justin każe Susan przedstawić swoją wizję, po czym oświadczy, że dokładnie o tym marzył całe życie i niech wszystko będzie tak, jak ona sobie zażyczy.

Neville zmarszczył czoło i wyjął rękę z jej włosów.

— Poważnie? To nie brzmi jak Justin, jakiego znam.

— Chwilowo najważniejszą cechą Justina jest to, że kocha Susan do szaleństwa — powiedziała Hanna stanowczo. — Poważnie, on się w ten sposób określa. Zrobi wszystko, żeby miała swoje wymarzone wesele i idealne życie, nawet jeśli będzie musiał zacisnąć zęby i znieść tort z truskawkami, których nienawidzi.

Neville nie umiał zetrzeć z twarzy zdziwionej miny. Hanna otworzyła oczy, spojrzała na niego i musiała to zauważyć, bo uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

— Nie martw się, mam nadzieję, że mu to minie. Od czasu do czasu zdarza mu się popaść w taką obsesję zasypywania najbliższych osób wyrazami uczucia. Chyba musi w ten sposób odreagować życie. — Przewróciła oczami. — No ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku to chyba lepiej niż ucieczka w alkohol czy hazard, więc…

Pozwoliła myśli zawisnąć w powietrzu i umościła się wygodniej na kanapie. W tle cicho grał adapter, Louis Prima przekonywał ich, żeby cieszyli się życiem, póki jeszcze czas, a w kominku płonął ogień. Neville lubił patrzeć w płomienie. Od czasu do czasu zastanawiał się, czy to mówi coś o jego psychice, ale zawsze wzruszał ramionami i stwierdzał, że nie. Po prostu lubił patrzeć na ogień. Niektórych rzeczy nie powinno się za bardzo rozgrzebywać.

— Neville? — odezwała się Hanna po chwili ciszy. — Wiem, że trochę przynudzam, mówiąc o tortach, ale… wszystko w porządku? Strasznie jesteś dzisiaj cichy.

Spojrzał na nią i uspokajająco pogładził ją po ramieniu.

— Nie przynudzasz — powiedział automatycznie. — Chodzi o to, że… jest Sprawa.

To wielkie „S" było wyczuwalne w jego głosie i wiedział, że Hanna to zauważyła. Czasami koledzy z biura mówili, że ich żony i dziewczyny mają już serdecznie dość słuchania o ich pracy; że je to przygnębia i że trudno się im dziwić. Hanna albo nie doszła jeszcze do tego etapu, albo po prostu nie leżało to w jej naturze. Teraz też tylko patrzyła na niego wyczekująco zamiast się skrzywić.

— Czuję, że to taka sprawa, przy której musimy sięgnąć głęboko w przeszłość, wiesz? Do korzeni. — Zamyślił się znowu. — To po pierwsze. A po drugie… moi świadkowie wiedzą więcej, niż chcą mi powiedzieć. Myślę nawet, że kłamią, tylko nie wiem, kto z nich to robi i dlaczego.

— Wszyscy kłamią, Nev — powiedziała cicho Hanna. — Kłamanie to jedna z najbardziej użytecznych społecznie umiejętności.

Neville spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. Hanna szybko ciągnęła dalej:

— Życie byłoby o wiele trudniejsze, gdyby ludzie nie mówili codziennie tych setek małych kłamstewek. „Tak, Rosmerto, do twarzy ci w tej fryzurze" albo „Nie, wcale nie mam blizny po tym, jak upuściłeś mi słoik na stopę" albo „Nie, kochanie, wcale nie przytyłaś, to ta spódnica się skurczyła"…

— No tak, ale to nie jest kwestia dobrego wychowania, tylko sprawa o morderstwo — przypomniał jej Neville, ignorując fakt, że to ostatnie zdanie zostało wypowiedziane przez niego przed zeszłorocznym przyjęciem gwiazdkowym. — Wolałbym, żeby ludzie nie kłamali, kiedy chodzi o zabójstwo bliskiej im osoby.

— Tym łatwiej skłamać — nie zgodziła się Hanna. — Naprawdę oczekujesz, że ktoś od razu powie ci wszystkie wstydliwe sekrety kogoś, kto do niedawna był im bardzo bliski? To chyba naturalny odruch, żeby przemilczać i upiększać pewne sprawy.

— Odruch karany przez prawo.

— Ach, ja nigdzie nie powiedziałam, że to legalne. Ale… jeśli przyzwyczajasz się, że będziesz kogoś chronić przez całe życie, pilnować ich pleców i być jedynym powiernikiem… to nie jest przyzwyczajenie, z którym łatwo zerwać.

Neville miał okropne uczucie, że mówi to z doświadczenia, ale nie chciał o tym myśleć. Hanna chyba też nie chciała, żeby cień Erniego towarzyszył im dzisiejszego wieczora, bo podniosła się i usiadła obok, wtulając się w jego ramię.

— Hej — powiedziała po chwili dużo lżejszym tonem. — Jeśli chcesz porzucić smętne tematy, to mam dla ciebie nowinę, która cię ucieszy i jest w stu procentach prawdą.

— Kochasz mnie i zgadzasz się, żebym trzymał rosiczkę tygrysią w sypialni? — zapytał Neville z przesadną nadzieją.

— Kocham cię i po moim trupie wsadzisz tam tego żarłocznego, mięsożernego potwora. Nie, miałam na myśli coś bardziej rozrywkowego. Rosmerta obiecała, że jeśli odprowadzisz mnie do Hogsmeade przed północą, postawi ci butelkę najlepszego miodu pitnego. Na koszt firmy. Za to, że tak się troszczysz o jej ulubioną szefową kuchni. — Hanna widocznie widziała oczami wyobraźni scenę rozmowy z Rosmertą, bo dusiła się ze śmiechu. — I z pewnością będziesz mógł liczyć na świeżą porcję plotek z Hogwartu.

Neville przewrócił oczami, ale brakowało w tym uczucia. Wiedział, że Hanna zdawała sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę plotki z Hogwartu w wydaniu Rosmerty stanowią dla niego pierwszorzędną rozrywkę.

— Trzeba było tak od razu — powiedział, a entuzjazm w jego głosie spowodował u Hanny następny atak śmiechu. — Na co jeszcze czekamy?

* * *

Marcus Daindy zorientował się, że stoi boso pośród odłamków szkła. Przez moment patrzył na swoje stopy z zainteresowaniem, zastanawiając się, co na jego podłodze robi ta czerwona wstążka, skoro ani on, ani Ellen nie przepadali za tym kolorem.

Dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach dotarło do niego, że to nie wstążka, tylko jego własna krew.

Nie wiedział dokładnie, co się stało. W jednej chwili siedział na kanapie w salonie, patrząc tępo w okno, a w drugiej stał tutaj… i stopa płonęła mu żywym ogniem.

Skrzywił się i jeszcze raz przyjrzał odłamkom na podłodze. Dopiero wtedy w mózgu przeskoczyła iskra. Szedł właśnie odstawić szklankę do kuchni, kiedy… chyba ją upuścił, bo… ach, tak. Spojrzał na wieszak na płaszcze i zauważył tam wełniany płaszcz Ellen, który nosiła z zapamiętaniem przez cały grudzień i styczeń, kiedy było tak zimno.

Jemu też było zimno.

Nic dziwnego, kiedy cały dzień siedzi się w cienkim dresie.

Uderzył zaciśniętą w pięść dłonią w udo, chcąc otrząsnąć się z tego dziwnego otępienia. Podziałało wystarczająco, by mógł dokuśtykać do kuchni, gdzie chwycił różdżkę i za jej pomocą wyciągnął szkło z nogi. Potem rzucił kilka prostych czarów uzdrawiających, nie przejmując się za bardzo sprawdzaniem, czy działają jak należy, i owinął stopę bandażem.

Następnie powinien był usunąć szkło z parkietu, ale jego myśli znowu się rozproszyły i Daindy znowu zanurzył się we wspomnieniach.

Takie dni jak ten przeważnie spędzali w domu. Ellen nie bardzo lubiła chodzić w deszczu i taplać się w błocie. Była dosyć wygodnicką czarownicą. Zamiast moknąć na dworze wolała ugotować coś dobrego, zwinąć się na kanapie z kocem i tacą na kolanach i rozmawiać z nim… albo przeszkadzać mu w pracy. Nie żeby Marcus często się denerwował, że mu przeszkadza. Właściwie lubił, kiedy go rozpraszała.

Zawsze jednak robił wielkie przedstawienie z tego, jak odkłada aparat i zdjęcia i powoli odwraca się w jej stronę z uniesioną brwią, jakby zwracał się do małego dziecka albo wyjątkowo denerwującej osoby. Czasami wychodziło mu to tak dobrze, że Ellen zawstydzała się i udawała, że wcale nie chciała odrywać go od jego zajęć.

Teraz zaczynał żałować, że angażował się w takie niepotrzebne zabawy. Kochał ją przecież do szaleństwa, a może nawet bardziej. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że powinien był bardziej cenić każdy moment, który spędzili razem.

Każdy dobry moment.

Pomyślał o rzeczach Ellen, leżących tam, gdzie je ostatnio zostawiła, i o tym, że kiedyś będzie musiał zabrać się za ich porządkowanie. Na razie niczego nie dotknął, zresztą i tak przeważnie poruszał się na trasie kuchnia-kanapa-stół-łóżko, niczego nie przestawiając. Nie potrafił zmusić się do przesunięcia czegoś, co ręka Ellen kilka dni wcześniej położyła w konkretnym, wybranym z namysłem miejscu.

Bał się momentu, w którym będzie musiał spakować jej życie do kartonów i… właściwie nie wiedział, co się robi z takimi pamiątkami. Pali? Wyrzuca? Oddaje? Zakopuje w ogrodzie? Która z tych opcji będzie najwłaściwsza, by pogrzebać ślady ziemskiej obecności Ellen Daindy?

Kiedy tak się nad tym zastanawiał, jego myśli poszybowały w kierunku szarego, prostokątnego pudełka, odnalezionego wczoraj w jej rzeczach. Pudełka nigdy wcześnie nie widzianego, zawierającego tajemnice, które nie powinny były ujrzeć światła dziennego…

Marcus zaczął się trząść. Ręce zacisnął w pięści i oparł na stole. Paznokcie wbijały mu się w skórę wewnętrznej strony dłoni.

Następnie zmusił się do wstania z krzesła i ignorując wciąż krwawiącą stopę poszedł po pudełko. Wrócił z nim i usiadł na kanapie, a potem przyglądał się mu przez kilka minut, debatując, czy powinien zdjąć wieczko i zobaczyć, co tak naprawdę czai się w środku, czy może wrzucić je w ogień i udać, że nigdy nic się nie zdarzyło.

Zdjął wieczko. Przez kilka minut z szeroko otwartymi oczami przyglądał się dość skromnej i niewiele mu mówiącej zawartości pudełka.

A potem odłożył je gwałtownie i zaczął płakać. Z żalu i wściekłości.


	8. Rozdział 7

Środa, 5 marca

W Falmouth padało. Chociaż była dopiero siódma rano, Astrid Fowler nie spała już od ponad godziny. Ostatnio nie sypiała dobrze – zresztą tak jak Daniel. Kiedy o wpół do szóstej otworzyła oczy, miejsce obok niej było już od dawna zimne i zastanawiała się, czy mąż w ogóle położył się spać poprzedniej nocy. Teraz stała z kubkiem zielonej herbaty w ręku i patrzyła, jak krople wiosennego deszczu spływają strugami po zakurzonej szybie. Naprawdę powinna umyć kiedyś okna. Obie jej sąsiadki pielęgnowały swoje domy z wręcz nabożnym oddaniem – Astrid miała siłę tylko na regularne przycinanie i nawożenie trawnika przed wejściem.

Z drugiej jednak strony… trudno było znaleźć sens w obsesyjnym pielęgnowaniu domu, kiedy tak naprawdę nie żywiło się do niego specjalnie ciepłych uczuć. To znaczy, oczywiście, Astrid uwielbiała jego architekturę i rozmaite zakamarki, które odkrywała w najmniej spodziewanych momentach. Gdyby dom, na który trafili, nie chwycił jej i Daniela za serce, nie kupiliby go. Astrid zakochała się w wysokich sufitach, wielkich oknach, szerokich, dębowych schodach i murowanym kominku. Daniel oszalał na punkcie wielkich, rozłożystych drzew w ogrodzie i widoku, który roztaczał się z okna w ich sypialni.

Ale to było kilka lat temu. Kupowali ten dom z myślą o rodzinie, którą chcieli założyć. Dzisiaj nie byli ani trochę bliżej posiadania rodziny — jeśli nie liczyć dziesiątek wizyt u kilkunastu lekarzy — a dom stawał się z roku na rok, a nawet z kwartału na kwartał coraz bardziej pusty. W jednej z sypialni, której nie urządzali„na wszelki wypadek", Astrid urządziła sobie biuro. W domku, który po przeróbkach miał zostać „domkiem na drzewie", Daniel zrobił sobie komórkę do pracy. Nad czym konkretnie tam pracował, pozostawało tajemnicą, ale szopa była święta i Astrid wręcz nie miała prawa do niej wchodzić. Nie żeby Daniel kiedykolwiek jej to powiedział, ale był człowiekiem, który potrzebuje kawałka własnej, nienaruszalnej przestrzeni. Ta komórka była jego sanktuarium i Astrid to szanowała.

A jednak…. Kiedy patrzyła, tak jak teraz, na jego plecy znikające za drzwiami, z których odłaziła zielona farba, Astrid poczuła znajome ukłucie w sercu i zastanowiła się, czy można odczuwać zazdrość wobec materii nieożywionej. Jeśli tak, to zdecydowanie była zazdrosna o tę szopę. Od kilku miesięcy Daniel znikał w niej coraz częściej na coraz dłużej. Kiedy z niej wychodził, nadal był jej troskliwym, acz rozkojarzonym mężem, ale Astrid nie opuszczało złe przeczucie. Ten nieokreślonego pochodzenia niepokój był nie do wytrzymania, tak bardzo, że…

Westchnęła na myśl o wczorajszej rozmowie z Marcusem. Przynajmniej oboje zgadzali się, że zbłądzili. Co prawda nie obiecali poprawy, ale to była oczywista konsekwencja, prawda? Po tym wszystkim, co właśnie się stało…

Przełknęła ślinę, czując mdłości. Oparła czoło o zimną szybę i zacisnęła zęby. Czekając, aż nieprzyjemne uczucie minie, pozwoliła myślom błądzić i roztrząsać wszystkie „a gdyby tylko". Czy naprawdę kiedykolwiek rozważała odejście od Daniela? Czy potrafiłaby to zrobić?

Bezwiednie potrząsnęła głową, w efekcie pocierając czołem o szkło. Nie. Nie odeszłaby od Daniela, po prostu. Nie ze strachu przed porażką, nie dlatego, że ich życie było w tej chwili niezbyt zajmujące i nie dlatego, że wedle wszystkich oznak jej małżeństwo przechodziło kryzys. Kochała go. I wiedziała, że on kochał ją. Gdyby tylko mogli powiedzieć i okazać to sobie nawzajem…

Ellen miałaby na to radę. Ellen przewróciłaby oczami i powiedziała, że to przecież proste.

Tylko że Astrid wiedziała, że to wcale nie jest proste. Czasami ten wieczny optymizm Ellen potrafił doprowadzić ją do szału.

Pytanie, kogo jeszcze doprowadzał do szału.

Astrid westchnęła i miała już odchodzić od okna, kiedy zobaczyła lecącą w stronę ich domu sowę. To nie była ich domowa sowa – była zdecydowanie większa, cała brązowa i wyglądała dość niebezpiecznie. Astrid zawahała się, zanim w końcu otworzyła okno i wpuściła ptaka do środka. Sowa usiadła na parapecie i władczym gestem wyciągnęła nóżkę w jej stronę.

Astrid z wahaniem odwiązała list, po czym zaryzykowała i pogłaskała sowę po głowie. Ptakowi to chyba nie przeszkadzało, ale nie zrobił też zadowolonej miny, wobec czego Astrid uznała, że najbezpieczniej będzie ją nakarmić i odesłać tam, skąd przyleciała.

List był adresowany do Daniela, więc go nie otworzyła, chociaż wręcz umierała z ciekawości. Na kopercie nie było adresu nadawcy ani żadnej innej wskazówki co do miejsca, z którego mogłaby pochodzić. Na jednej z nóżek sowy wisiała za to obrączka z wygrawerowanym „UK MPS", czyli logiem Magicznych Usług Pocztowych Zjednoczonego Królestwa. Od kilku lat w większych miastach i skupiskach mugoli działały magiczne poczty, dostępne dla ludzi, którzy z różnych powodów nie mogli trzymać własnych sów w domach. To właśnie była taka sowa.

Astrid jeszcze raz pogłaskała ją po głowie. Taka piękna…

Na chwilę zostawiła sowę z listem w pokoju, a sama poszła do kuchni, by przynieść jej miseczkę z jedzeniem i z wodą. Ptak początkowo podejrzliwie przyglądał się suchemu pokarmowi, ale zabrał się do jedzenia, kiedy tylko Astrid odwróciła się doń plecami i otworzyła drzwi prowadzące do ogrodu. Otuliła się mocniej swetrem, chowając list za pazuchą, by nie zmoczył go deszcz. Szybkim krokiem, lekko ślizgając się na wyłożonej kamieniami ścieżce, dotarła do szopy Daniela i zawahała się. Nie mogła przecież wejść do środka tak po prostu, prawda?

W końcu, czując się cokolwiek idiotycznie, zastukała trzy razy do drzwi. Te po chwili otworzyły się gwałtownie i zza progu spojrzał na nią zaskoczony Daniel. Astrid bez słowa podała mu list.

— Przyszedł przed chwilą.

Dopiero teraz przyszło jej do głowy, że mogła po prostu zostawić go w widocznym miejscu w domu, zamiast wygłupiać się i moknąć we własnym ogrodzie. Jednak miała jakieś dziwne przeczucie, że wiadomość w kopercie jest ważna – nie tylko dlatego, że sposób jej dostarczenia był niecodzienny. Może to była kobieca intuicja, a może jakaś głęboko ukryta część jej magii.

Daniel, wciąż zdziwiony, odebrał od niej kopertę, po czym nagle się otrząsnął.

— Na litość, Astrid, wejdź do środka, bo zmokniesz…

Odsunął się i wpuścił ją do wnętrza szopy. Astrid oglądała pomieszczenie szeroko otwartymi oczami – to był pierwszy raz, kiedy miała okazję oglądać jego pracownię. Musiał magicznie ją powiększyć, zauważyła, bo z zewnątrz szopa wyglądała na dużo mniejszą. W środku było ciepło i pachniało drewnem — Daniel obłożył ściany sosnowymi deskami. Pod sufitem wisiała lampa, dająca przyjemne ciepłe światło.

— Usiądź tutaj — powiedział Daniel, wskazując jej stołek przy drzwiach.

Sam oparł się o ścianę i rozerwał kopertę palcami. Ze środka wyjął złożoną na cztery kartkę papieru.

Wiedząc, jak go to denerwuje, kobieta nie zapytała, od kogo przyszedł ten list, nie zbliżyła się też, by czytać mu nad ramieniem. Istnieje w końcu coś takiego jak tajemnica korespondencji – nieważne, jak bardzo ta tajemnica by ją intrygowała. Zamiast tego założyła ręce na piersi, z niepokojem przyglądając się twarzy Daniela, która z sekundy na sekundę robiła się coraz bledsza.

W końcu jej mąż skończył czytać. Był kredowobiały, a ręka mu drżała, kiedy wyciągał list w jej stronę.

— Astrid, obawiam się, że musimy poważnie porozmawiać z Marcusem.

* * *

— Profesor Talbot nie może się z panem skonsultować. Jest zajęty, prowadzi badania naukowe.

Neville powstrzymał się od jęku. Sekretarka Erica Talbota wyglądała na bardzo pewną siebie i dumną ze swojej pracy; Neville przypuszczał, że będzie walczyła jak lwica, by profesor mógł pracować w niczym nie zmąconym spokoju, skoro takie zadanie jej wyznaczono. Szkoda tylko, że święty spokój Talbota oznaczał wielką przeszkodę dla policji.

Po odprowadzeniu Hanny do Hogsmeade Neville wrócił do domu i spędził noc nad materiałami, które dostarczyła mu Sandra. Chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć o Eriku Talbocie, ale nie znalazł wielu przydatnych z punktu widzenia śledztwa informacji. Talbot nigdy nie był karany, nie wpłynęła na niego żadna skarga, według znających go ludzi był spokojny i zamknięty w sobie, nigdy nie dostał nawet głupiego mandatu. Był tak przejmująco _zwyczajny,_ że Neville aż nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Mieszkał w starym domu w Szkocji, nie przyjmował gości, z ludźmi spotykał się wyłącznie na większych konferencjach naukowych. Poza tym tkwił w swoim domu i pisał.

A pisał, trzeba mu to było oddać, nieźle. Pudło Sandry było wypchane jego artykułami, przemówieniami i wstępniakami, które od czasu do czasu pisał dla _Kwartalnika Historii Magii._ Neville szybko zrozumiał, dlaczego Sandra była tak zafascynowana postacią tajemniczego historyka –też by przyznał, że każdy, kto potrafi tak czarować, pisząc na tak nudne tematy, musi być niezwykle interesującym człowiekiem.

Jego ostatnie artykuły pochodziły z czerwca – potem jakby zapadł się pod ziemię. W tych czerwcowych tekstach poruszał problem minionej niedawno rocznicy Bitwy o Hogwart i jej reperkusji. Bardzo długo rozwodził się nad tematem pogoni za śmierciożercami i powojennych procesów. Artykuł był napisany tak, że trudno było jednoznacznie określić, jakie jest zdanie Talbota o poruszanych kwestiach – wszystko można by podsumować zdaniem „musimy wiedzieć więcej".

Neville nie był pewny, czy zgadza się z tą puentą.

Talbot był jego największą nadzieją. Jeśli on nie udzieli żadnych wskazówek, to Neville nie wiedział już, kto mógłby tego dokonać. I wprost nie mógł uwierzyć, że na drodze do zdobycia ważnych informacji stoi mu… cóż, osoba sumiennie wykonująca swoje obowiązki.

— Proszę pani, rozumiem powody profesora Talbota, ale, jak już mówiłem, Biuro Aurorów prowadzi sprawę i nie bardzo mnie interesuje…

Przerwał, bo do pokoju wpadł Ron i zaczął machać gwałtownie rękami, dając mu jakieś dziwne znaki.

— Wie pani, zafiukam do pani ponownie. Miłego dnia!

Kobieta po drugiej stronie kominka mruknęła, że wprost nie może się doczekać. Neville zakończył połączenie i wstał z podłogi, otrzepując kolana z popiołu.

— Właśnie dostaliśmy wezwanie i raczej ci się nie spodoba — wyrzucił z siebie Ron. Był delikatnie zaczerwieniony, a na jego koszuli widniała spora plama po hot dogu z keczupem i musztardą, którego zjadł godzinę wcześniej. — Marcusa Daindy'ego znaleziono martwego w jego mieszkaniu.

Neville poczuł, że musi usiąść.

— Kto go znalazł? — zapytał słabo ze swojego miejsca na oparciu kanapy.

— Astrid i Daniel Fowlerowie — odparł Ron ponuro. — Podobno przyszli go odwiedzić i zastali… cóż, widok jest nieprzyjemny. Są mocno wstrząśnięci i w drodze do biura. Trzeba ich będzie przesłuchać.

— Ty czy ja? — westchnął Neville, wstając.

— Harry i ja — odparł Ron. — Ty rozejrzyj się na miejscu.

Neville przystał na ten układ bez szemrania. Z ulgą założył płaszcz i wyszedł z gmachu Ministerstwa na rześkie marcowe powietrze, odprowadzany spojrzeniem Rona, który właśnie rozłożył na blacie teczkę z aktami i zaczął wpatrywać się w nią uporczywie, jakby oczekując objawienia.

* * *

Było coś głęboko niepokojącego w oglądaniu znanego miejsca z perspektywy służbowej. Neville nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek mógł się do tego przyzwyczaić. W mieszkaniu Daindych był tylko raz, w dodatku ze stosunkowo krótką wizytą, i mimo wszystko widział różnicę między obserwowanym pomieszczeniem a domem, w którym gościł dwa dni temu. Jakby wraz ze śmiercią lokatorów z tego miejsca uciekła dusza.

Ron miał rację mówiąc, że widok ciała nieżyjącego Marcusa Daindy'ego nie należy do przyjemnych. Mężczyzna leżał na dywanie obok kanapy; wokół jego ciała utworzyła się kałuża zaschniętej krwi. Przy jego lewej ręce leżał zakrwawiony kuchenny nóż. Mieszkanie zdemolowano — wszędzie poniewierały się pojedyncze arkusze papieru, zdjęcia, drobiazgi wywleczone z szuflad i inne pomniejsze przedmioty. Skatalogowanie tego zajmie mnóstwo czasu, więc Neville'owi nawet nie wolno było tam wejść. Przyglądał się ciału Daindy'ego ze stosunkowo uporządkowanej kuchni i próbował myśleć.

Astrid i Daniel zostali odeskortowani do Biura Aurorów. Z ich pospiesznych i szczątkowych wyjaśnień wynikało, że przyjechali do Daindy'ego rano, około wpół do ósmej, chcąc zobaczyć, jak się czuje. Oboje musieli iść do pracy – ona do redakcji „Czarownicy", on do Departamentu Transportu Magicznego — i chcieli tylko zajrzeć do Daindy'ego, może przygotować mu coś do jedzenia i dopilnować, żeby wypił coś ciepłego. Nie spodziewali się… cóż, nie spodziewali się widoku, który czekał na nich za niedomkniętymi drzwiami.

Jeśli wierzyć ich opowieści, a Neville nie widział powodu, by w nią wątpić, Astrid dostała histerii i Daniel musiał ją uspokoić, zanim skontaktował się z Biurem Aurorów. Sam, z tego co Neville zdążył zobaczyć, trzymał się nieźle – był bardzo blady, ale stosunkowo opanowany, co stało w jaskrawym kontraście z zachowaniem jego żony, którą musiał podtrzymywać i której twarz była mokra od łez. Jeden z wezwanych magomedyków dał jej coś na uspokojenie, a Astrid, najwyraźniej nienawykła do magicznych leków, ze skraju paniki wpadła we wszechogarniającą senność.

Neville przypuszczał, że nawet gdyby to nie ona znalazła ciało Marcusa, cios wywołany śmiercią dwojga przyjaciół w tak krótkim czasie byłby wystarczający, by wytrącić ją z równowagi. Zupełnie jej się nie dziwił – ze wszystkich emocji, które odczuwał w związku z tą sytuacją, przeważała wdzięczność, że to nie on musi przeżyć konfrontację ze łzami Astrid Fowler.

Odziany w ochronny kombinezon, Neville zaczął rozglądać się po domu, co z racji niewielkiego metrażu i dużego zagęszczenia przebywających na tej przestrzeni osób, nie było łatwym zadaniem. Sam nie wiedział, czego szuka – miał nadzieję, że kiedy już trafi na coś niepokojącego, poczuje to znajome ukłucie na plecach. Po godzinie jednak szalał z frustracji.

Nie mógł oczywiście mieć pewności, ale instynkt podpowiadał mu, że po pierwsze, całe zajście miało charakter magiczny, a po drugie, że w grę wcale nie wchodził żaden napad. To, że w domostwie Daindych był jakiś intruz, wydawało się Neville'owi oczywistym faktem, a pierwszy wniosek był jego logicznym następstwem. Przede wszystkim, znajdowali się w magicznej części Londynu – trudno było uwierzyć, żeby zawitał tu jakiś zabłąkany mugol, a jeszcze trudniej byłoby przyznać, że wszedł do mieszkania czarodzieja i zdołał nie tylko go obezwładnić, ale również zamordować.

Na poparcie drugiej hipotezy miał zaś przedmioty, które widział w mieszkaniu – niezaprzeczalnie drogi sprzęt fotograficzny Daindych w nienaruszonym stanie, biżuterię Ellen, spoczywającą w powyciąganych szufladach, wreszcie wyglądający na cenny nietknięty porcelanowy serwis do herbaty w kredensie. Jednocześnie jasnym było, że ktokolwiek był w mieszkaniu, czegoś szukał.

Tylko co to mogło być…

Zamyślony, rozglądał się po korytarzu, aż jego wzrok zatrzymał się na rozsypanych na podłodze zdjęciach, które widział w poniedziałek. Z kadru uśmiechali się do niego Marcus i Ellen. Za ich plecami wiatr targał gałęziami drzew.

* * *

Okazja, żeby porozmawiać z Ronem o zeznaniach Fowlerów, nadarzyła się dopiero podczas spóźnionego obiadu w ministerialnej stołówce. Usiedli pod zaczarowanym oknem i łapczywie zaatakowali widelcami piramidy jedzenia na swoich talerzach. Na tacy Rona znajdowały się głównie ryż, warzywa i jogurt – Neville zadowolił się ziemniakami w gęstym sosie, kurczakiem i wielką miską sałaty.

— Nie mieli za dużo do powiedzenia — powiedział w końcu Ron, pośpiesznie przełknąwszy kęs. — Oboje byli w szoku. Ona prawie cały czas płakała, on praktycznie się nie odzywał.

— Ale czegoś się chyba dowiedziałeś?

— Czegoś tak. — Ron przełknął i odsunął od siebie talerz. — Drzwi były otwarte. Ktokolwiek był w mieszkaniu, zdążył się wynieść na długo przed ich wizytą. Daindy nie miał wrogów. Od czasu, kiedy dowiedział się o śmierci żony, nie wychodził z domu. Podobno praktycznie nie jadł i nie pił. Nie powiedział im o niczym niepokojącym, z niczego się nie zwierzał, nie robił nic niezwykłego. Był po prostu głęboko pogrążony w żałobie.

— Żadnych ekscesów?

— Według przyjaciół, żadnych.

Zapadła chwila wymownej ciszy, przerywanej odgłosami jedzenia i innymi dźwiękami tła.

— A oni jak się zachowywali?

— Jak dwoje bardzo smutnych ludzi — oznajmił ciężko Ron. — Cofam to, co mówiłem wcześniej. Nie sądzę, żeby mąż mógł ją zamordować. Poza oczywistym faktem, że ktoś właśnie zamordował jego, cała ta czwórka była tak ze sobą zżyta, że nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić ich mordujących się nawzajem. Wiem, że według ciebie coś ukrywają…

— …i podtrzymuję tę opinię…

— …ale nie sądzę, byśmy mogli to z nich wydusić w najbliższym czasie.

Ron odłożył widelec i otarł usta serwetką. Neville ponuro wpatrywał się w swoją szklankę soku z czerwonej porzeczki.

— Potrzebuję jakiegoś przełomu, i to szybko.

Ron spojrzał na niego ze zrozumieniem, ale jego ciepłe spojrzenie spotkało się z wyjątkowo zdeterminowanym wyrazem z oczach Neville'a.

— Zacznijmy od ściągnięcia najlepszego patologa.

* * *

Gdyby go później zapytać, Neville nie wiedział, jak właściwie doszło do tego, że śledztwo nabrało takiego tempa. Nagle Ronowi i jemu udało się zmusić wszystkich współpracowników, by przyznali ich sprawie priorytet. Uzdrowiciel Rogers, której nie dało się zastraszyć, przekupili litrem kawy i tabliczką czekolady z chili.

— Wyrwaliście mnie z rocznicowej kolacji — oznajmiła zgryźliwie, wkładając kostkę do ust. — Jeśli nie dostanę premii za nadgodziny, to się z wami policzę.

Neville pokiwał głową i uzbroiwszy się w cierpliwość, oparł się o regał z książkami. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy majaczyła mu myśl, że nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że uzdrowiciel Rogers, na oko w wieku profesor McGonagall, ma kogoś, z kim mogłaby wybrać się na rocznicową kolację, ale był zbyt zmęczony, żeby się nad tym zastanawiać. Przypuszczał, że kiedyś wróci też do niego obraz patolog omawiającej z nim wyniki sekcji nie w swoim zwykłym fartuchu, ale w eleganckiej małej czarnej i szpilkach — co właśnie miało miejsce. Siedzieli w należącym do uzdrowicielki mikroskopijnym biurze, wypełnionym stosem medycznych książek i papierów. Zegar na biurku wskazywał dziewiątą wieczorem. Porządkowanie miejsca zbrodni zajęło dużo więcej czasu, niż mogli się spodziewać.

— Śmierć nastąpiła w wyniku utraty krwi — powiedziała Rogers bez zbędnych wstępów, lewą ręką mieszając kawę. — Czego nietrudno było się domyślić, biorąc pod uwagę tę ilość ran.

— Czy rany te mogły powstać w wyniku dźgnięcia…

— … jeśli powiesz „kuchennym nożem", to obleję cię kawą — ostrzegła go Rogers.

Neville wcale nie zamierzał tego powiedzieć, ale uznał, że lepiej zadać pytanie inaczej.

— Miałem zamiar zapytać, czy rany powstały w zwyczajny sposób, czy widzisz w tym rękę czarodzieja.

— Jeśli na miejscu nie było kilku innych narzędzi albo ofiary nie zaatakowała grupa uzbrojonych ludzi różnego wzrostu i postury, to moim zdaniem sprawa jest czysto magiczna.

— Co masz na myśli? — zapytał Neville, marszcząc brwi. Jedną rękę przyłożył do zesztywniałego karku, ale podniesienie jej tylko przypomniało mu o bólu, który odczuwał również w ramionach. Skrzywił się lekko, ale Rogers tego nie zauważyła.

— Rany są cięte, nie kłute, w dodatku wyjątkowo precyzyjne, jakby zadane idealnie gładkim, ostrym narzędziem. Nawet nie będę się wypowiadać, jak bardzo znaleziony przy ciele nóż nie spełnia żadnego z tych kryteriów. Poza tym ran jest dużo, głównie na brzuchu i rękach, ale jest też jedna na szyi i kilka na nogach. Nie ma takiej możliwości, żeby jedna osoba zdołała zadać je wszystkie, przynajmniej moim zdaniem. Zwłaszcza, jeśli ofiara nie była związana i mogła się bronić, a sądząc z braku śladów na rękach, nie była…

— Czyli twoim zdaniem nie zginął w bezpośrednim starciu, a mógł paść ofiarą jakiejś… klątwy?

— Tak przypuszczam — rzuciła Rogers z roztargnieniem i upiła jeszcze jeden łyk kawy. — Moim zdaniem to robota czarodzieja, w dodatku takiego, który interesuje się czarną magią. Nie znam zaklęcia, które mogłoby dokonać czegoś takiego, musiałbyś pewnie skonsultować się ze specjalistą. Na razie tylko tyle mogę ci powiedzieć. Więcej dostaniesz po toksykologii i szeregu testów.

— To i tak ogromny postęp w porównaniu do tego, co wiedziałem rano — odparł Neville i przeciągnął się, ignorując ból w mięśniach. — Bardzo dziękuję. I przykro mi z powodu kolacji.

Na twarzy uzdrowiciel Rogers zagościł cień uśmiechu.

— Masz za co przepraszać, to była dobra kolacja. A co do reszty… mam nadzieję, że jakkolwiek te sprawy są powiązane, rozwiążecie to, zanim ktoś jeszcze trafi mi na stół.


	9. Rozdział 8

Czwartek, 6 marca

— Panie Longbottom, naprawdę mi przykro, że muszę to panu powtarzać, ale profesor Talbot jest zajęty i nie życzy sobie przyjmować absolutnie żadnych gości, więc muszę…

— „Aurorze Longottom", jeśli już tak trzymamy się szczegółów — wycedził Neville, a łyżeczka w jego dłoni zadrżała niebezpiecznie. — I mnie też jest przykro, że muszę to pani powtarzać, ale dwoje ludzi _zginęło_ i _muszę_ porozmawiać z profesorem Talbotem chociaż przez kilka minut.

Kobieta po drugiej stronie kominka wydała z siebie ciężkie westchnienie, które z jakiegoś powodu doprowadzało Neville'a na skraj ostateczności. Ścisnął łyżeczkę w dłoni, żeby nie wybuchnąć. Uznał, że ma do tego prawo, w końcu spał dzisiaj prawie pięć godzin.

— Panie Longbottom…

— Proszę pani — przerwał jej, bo ten obojętny, przeciągający samogłoski głos nie wróżył nic dobrego — przykro mi, że muszę się do tego uciekać, ale czy chce pani, razem z profesorem Talbotem, zostać uznana za osobę utrudniającą śledztwo? Bo zaręczam pani, że _może_ się tak stać i wtedy żadna ilość sławy i zasieki z trzech sekretarek nie sprawią, że profesor Talbot będzie _nieuchwytny._

— Czy pan mi grozi?

Neville musiał się powstrzymać, by z całej siły nie uderzyć otwartą dłonią w czoło.

— Ja wyjaśniam pani, jak wygląda sytuacja — odparł w końcu, zmuszając się, by mówić spokojnie. — I proszę panią, żeby zachowała się pani jak człowiek. Nie jestem fotografem z _Przeglądu Historycznego._ Tu chodzi o morderstwo, rozumie pani?

To była już ich trzecia rozmowa i Neville nie robił sobie wielkich nadziei. Może powinien ją przycisnąć bardziej. Po drugiej stronie linii zapadła cisza, w której Neville zastanawiał się, czy najnowsze przepisy pozwalają na użycie paru moralnie wątpliwych zaklęć w słusznej sprawie, i już chciał się poddać, kiedy kobieta westchnęła i…

— Jutro o dziesiątej. Będzie pan miał pół godziny. Wie pan, jak tu dotrzeć?

Neville zapisał wskazówki dojazdu w swoim notesie. Posiadłość Talbota była chroniona mnóstwem zaklęć i nie można się było do niej tak po prostu aportować. Po odkryciu, że historyk jest objęty jakiegoś rodzaju protekcją Ministerstwa właściwie nie powinno go to dziwić, a jednak świadomość, że wybiera się do miejsca tak chronionego wzbudzała w nim dziwne poczucie niepokoju. Neville podszedł do szafy i spod stosu papierów wyciągnął mapę Szkocji. Potem rozłożył ją na stole i z ołówkiem w jednej ręce i kubkiem kawy w drugiej zapoznał się z trasą jutrzejszej wyprawy.

Równo z tym, jak wskazówki dużego ściennego zegara przesunęły się, wskazując godzinę dziewiątą, do pokoju wszedł Ron. Pomimo stosunkowo wczesnej pory wyglądał na zmęczonego, a w rękach trzymał kilka średniej grubości papierowych teczek. Rzucił je na kanapę.

— Cześć, Nev — powiedział, wyplątując się z kraciastego szalika.

— Cześć. — Neville skinął mu głową i upił łyk kawy. — Co tam masz?

— Materiały, które się nam nazbierały. Chciałeś „dyskretnego przemaglowania" Daindy'ego i Fowlerów. A, i z Durmstrangu przesłali nam „okrojoną" wersję teczki Ellen. Głównie opinie nauczycieli i kilka świadectw, tak mi się wydaje. Nie miałem jeszcze czasu przeczytać całości. — Ron odwiesił kurtkę na wieszak i podniósł ze swojego biurka pozostawiony tam wczoraj kubek. — Jak przeprawa z sekretarką Talbota?

— Nieźle. Szykuj się na wypad do Szkocji, jutro z samego rana.

Ron spojrzał na niego błagalnie. Neville w odpowiedzi tylko bezradnie rozłożył ramiona.

— Świetnie. Uwielbiam zaczynać dzień od tak miłych wiadomości. — Odchylił się i spojrzał w sufit. — A teraz pozwól, że pójdę po kawę. Chyba że spotka mnie następna niespodzianka i Ministerstwo postanowiło na stałe wycofać ją z obiegu. W końcu można się spodziewać wszystkiego.

Neville uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Zaznaczył ołówkiem jutrzejszą trasę i odłożył mapę na bok, robiąc miejsce dla przyniesionych przez Rona teczek. Pozostawił mu dane z Durmstrangu, bo sam jakoś nie wierzył, że szkolne przeżycia mogły w tej sprawie odgrywać znaczącą rolę. Raport o Daindym też go specjalnie nie interesował, a w każdym razie nie najbardziej. Usadowiwszy się wygodnie na krześle, z nogami opartymi na kanapie, Neville zaczął się wczytywać w życiorysy Fowlerów.

I, ku swojemu najwyższemu zdumieniu, zaczął trafiać na niespodziankę za niespodzianką. Kiedy Ron wrócił z kawą kilka minut później, zastał Neville'a pochłaniającego kolejne strony raportu z zaróżowionymi z ekscytacji policzkami

— Miałem rację, mówiąc, że ktoś tu kłamie — wyznał, zapytany przez Rona, co się stało. — Na przykład: Daniel Fowler urodził się w Szwecji z mieszanego małżeństwa szwedzko-brytyjskiego. W związku z tym uczęszczał do Durmstrangu.

— Razem z Ellen — wszedł mu w słowo Ron.

— Nie do końca. Fowler jest starszy; skończył Durmstrang cztery lata przed Ellen. Ale niewykluczone, że się znali…

Spojrzeli na siebie w napięciu.

— I co dalej? Co Fowler robił na przykład w czasie wojny?

— To jest właśnie, mój drogi przyjacielu, wielka tajemnica — odparł Neville, a jego entuzjazm nieco opadł. — Podobnie jak Ellen zapadł się pod ziemię. Co wcale nie jest zresztą takie dziwne, jeśli mówimy o wojnach ogólnie, ale przyznam, że marzyłyby mi się jakieś konkrety.

Ron odłożył kubek z kawą na stół i wziął do ręki dwie pozostałe teczki. Neville dalej przerzucał kolejne strony.

— Daniel Fowler od siedmiu lat pracuje w Departamencie Transportu Magicznego. Astrid, zgodnie z tym, co mi już powiedziała wcześniej, zajmuje się kulinariami. Do Falmouth przeprowadzili się trzy lata temu, przedtem mieszkali w Londynie…

— Mam coś jeszcze — powiedział nagle Ron i podał Neville'owi duże zdjęcie. — Drużyna quidditcha, do której należała Ellen. Spójrz na podpis pod zdjęciem.

Neville posłusznie zerknął na ramkę. _Od lewej: Kaare Wang, Mats Berthold, Victoria Christiansen, Natalia Sokołow, Ellen Morris, Stefan Danielow, Daniel Fowler._ Natychmiast spojrzał na fotografię. W środku rzędu z łatwością rozpoznał roześmianą (i ubłoconą) Ellen, zaś na samym końcu szeregu stał dumnie Daniel Fowler w koszulce kapitana drużyny…

Gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Za swoim biurkiem Ron patrzył na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

— Rozumiem że podczas żadnej z przeprowadzonych z nami rozmów nie uznał za stosowne o tym wspomnieć?

— On jak on — odparł Ron, w zamyśleniu składając ręce. — Nie wspomniał o tym również Daindy. Ani Astrid Fowler. Myślisz, że nie wiedzieli?

— Jakie są szanse, że uda ci się ukryć coś takiego przed małżonkiem? „Wiesz, kochanie, to prawda, uczęszczałem do szkoły na biegunie zimna, zresztą tak jak twoja najlepsza przyjaciółka, ale w ogóle się nie znaliśmy, chociaż razem graliśmy w jednej drużynie".

— Chyba że z jakiegoś powodu Ellen i Daniel robili z tego wielką tajemnicę…

Neville spojrzał na Rona, zrezygnowany.

— Nie mogę się oprzeć wrażeniu, że ta czwórka dzieliła ze sobą głównie jakieś tajemnice. I mam tego dość.

— I co zrobisz?

Znowu wymienili spojrzenia. Wzrok Rona powędrował do wiszącej na wieszaku kurtki.

— Chodź, to się przekonasz.

* * *

Falmouth w świetle dnia wyglądało zupełnie inaczej niż w poniedziałkowy wieczór. Wzdłuż długiej ulicy, przy której mieszkali Fowlerowie, rosło mnóstwo drzew. Część z nich miała już pierwsze liście. Niebo było niebieskie, poprzecinane długimi, białymi chmurami i smugami kondensacyjnymi. Na trawniku przed domem sąsiadów Fowlerów jakieś dziecko, pilnowane przez bardzo znudzoną matkę, uczyło się latać na zabawkowej miotełce.

Neville i Ron pokonali kamienną ścieżkę prowadzącą do drzwi Fowlerów i zdecydowanie zastukali kołatką. Otworzył im Daniel Fowler. Nie wyglądał na zachwyconego ich obecnością, jednak zaprosił ich do środka i nawet zaproponował coś ciepłego do picia.

— Jeśli chcieli panowie porozmawiać z Astrid, to muszę was uprzedzić, że źle się czuje i leży w łóżku. Niedawno zasnęła i nie chcę jej budzić.

Postawił dwa kubki z herbatą na stole. Siedzieli w kuchni – ani Ronowi, ani Neville'owi nie zależało specjalnie na komforcie i w zupełności zadowalały ich twarde, drewniane stołki. Poza tym kuchnia, jak powiedział Fowler, była najcieplejszym pomieszczeniem w domu. Najważniejsza była rozmowa, a tę można przeprowadzać w dowolnym spokojnym miejscu.

— Bez obaw, nie chcemy przerywać pańskiej żonie odpoczynku. Właściwie przyszliśmy do pana.

Daniel oparł się o kuchenny blat i splótł ręce na piersi. Wyraz jego twarzy się zmienił; przed chwilą wyglądał na niezbyt zadowolonego, teraz był czujny.

— Do mnie?

— Tak — potwierdził Neville, po czym dla efektu położył grubą teczkę na stole. — Mamy do pana kilka pytań.

Fowler sztywno wzruszył ramionami.

— Więc pytajcie.

— Dlaczego nie mówił pan wcześniej, że znaliście się z Ellen jeszcze z czasów szkolnych? — wypalił Ron, zanim Neville miał szansę się odezwać.

Fowlera na moment zamurowało. Neville już się spodziewał, że wszystkiemu zaprzeczy, ale on tylko przełknął ślinę i odpowiedział:

— Wcześniej o to nie pytaliście.

— Ale nie poprawił pan żony, kiedy w pana obecności zeznała, że znał pan Ellen nieco krócej niż sześć lat — wytknął mu Neville.

Daniel otworzył usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Wyraźnie nie spodziewał się tej rozmowy i nie miał żadnej dobrej wymówki na podorędziu.

— Musiało mi to umknąć — powiedział w końcu.

Zapadła chwila wymownej ciszy. Potem Neville przesunął kubek z herbatą po stole i otworzył teczkę.

— Czy utrzymywaliście kontakt po zakończeniu przez pana szkoły?

— Nie. — Fowler potrząsnął głową.

— Czym zajmował się pan w latach 1994-1998?

Daniel zamrugał gwałtownie.

— Ja, uch, podróżowałem po świecie.

— I gdzie aż pan zawędrował? — zainteresował się Ron, hałaśliwie stukając łyżeczką o ścianki kubka.

— Na krańce świata — odparł tamten. — Rosja, Kuba, Egipt, Chiny, Stany Zjednoczone… Odwiedziłem głównie magiczne społeczności tych krajów, ale coś niecoś widziałem.

— I w czasie tych podróży w ogóle nie kontaktował się pan ze znajomymi ze szkoły?

— Tego nie powiedziałem — powiedział szybko Daniel, nie dając się podpuścić. — Pytaliście o Ellen, nie o resztę moich znajomych. Których, przy okazji, wcale nie było tak wielu.

Ron spojrzał na niego z niechęcią.

— Nie mogę się oprzeć wrażeniu, że pan nam kłamie — oskarżył go w końcu, zdecydowanym ruchem odsuwając od siebie kubek po herbacie. — I wcale mi się to nie podoba. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego pan to robi. Naprawdę nie zależy panu, żebyśmy znaleźli mordercę pańskich przyjaciół?

Neville jęknął w duchu. Twarz Fowlera skamieniała; patrzył na nich z otwartą wrogością, ściskając krawędź blatu tak mocno, że pobielały mu kłykcie.

— Uważam naszą rozmowę za zakończoną — powiedział zimno i bardzo powoli rozprostował ręce. — Pozwolą panowie, że odprowadzę ich do wyjścia.

* * *

W małej wiosce niedaleko Corkey, jakieś pięćdziesiąt kilometrów na północ od Belfastu, deszcz właśnie się skończył, a słońce nieśmiało wyglądało zza chmur. W kałużach zaczął się odbijać błękit nieba. Powietrze było przesycone zapachem ziemi. Popołudnie było spokojne, z rodzaju tych, które spędza się w domu z książką i przy dobrej radiowej audycji.

Na taki bardzo jej w tej chwili potrzebny relaks liczyła też Aurelia Max. Od półgodziny drzemała na kanapie pod oknem, słuchając, jak Czarodziejska Jedynka prezentuje mało znane wersje przebojów Celestyny Warbeck. Aurelię, która przeżyła czterdzieści pięć lat w przekonaniu, że „Kociołek pełen miłości" jest przebojem przeznaczonym do śpiewania pod prysznicem, spotkała miła niespodzianka w postaci coverów młodziutkiej czarownicy Florence Welch. Słowa „przyjdź w mym kociołku zamieszaj" już nigdy nie miały brzmieć tak samo. Z przymkniętymi oczami Aurelia leniwie machnęła różdżką, zwiększając głośność audycji, i przykryła się wygodniej kocem, mając nadzieję na krótką drzemkę…

— Maaamo! Gdzie są moje spodnie z Tajfunami?

Aurelia otworzyła jedno brązowe oko.

— Tam, gdzie reszta twoich wypranych rzeczy. Które, o ile pamiętam, miałeś wczoraj włożyć do szafy.

Stojący w korytarzu ośmioletni chłopiec miał tyle przyzwoitości, by spuścić wzrok na dywan.

— No właśnie nie mogę ich znaleźć.

— Sprawdź jeszcze raz — poradziła mu Aurelia, która była w stu procentach pewna, że powyciągane, sprane i najwyraźniej święte dla Theo spodnie były we wczorajszym praniu.

— Sprawdziłem.

Aurelia niechętnie otworzyła drugie oko i zauważyła, że Theo stał w korytarzu nie tylko boso, ale i bez spodni. Czyli że Tajfuny albo nic.

Szybkie kalkulacje myślowe pokazały, że wybór jest prosty: wstać i pożegnać się z myślą o drzemce, czy pozwolić dziecku się przeziębić w marcowym chłodzie i spędzić przyszły tydzień podając mu lekarstwa? Aurelia westchnęła cicho i podniosła się z kanapy, rzucając chłopcu koc.

— Przykryj się, bo się rozchorujesz.

Theo owinął się pledem tak, że wystawała zeń tylko jego głowa i czubki palców u stóp. Jego długie czarne, falowane włosy, których Aurelii zawsze żal było ściąć, opadały mu na ramiona. W tym jasnym kocu wyglądał jak jakiś prorok.

Wspólnie przeszli wąskimi schodami na piętro. Pokój Theo wyglądał jak po przejściu tornado; wszędzie walały się komiksy, pudełka po czekoladowych żabach i karty z czarodziejami, od czasu do czasu utyskującymi, że muszą leżeć zakopani pod kupką brudnych skarpetek. Pod wschodnią ścianą znajdowało się centrum tego bałaganu; łóżko Theo z rozkopaną pościelą, ciemnoniebieską z logo Tajfunów. Nad łóżkiem wisiał też plakat tej drużyny. Z autografem. Theo był najwierniejszym fanem Tajfunów od kiedy tylko potrafił powiedzieć „quidditch".

Aurelia z przyganą wypisaną na twarzy skierowała się w stronę najnowszej, najświeższo wyglądającej sterty prania. Theo ustawił się obok niej i posłusznie wyciągnął ręce, na których Aurelia układała części garderoby jedna po drugiej. To był jednak szczyt jego zaangażowania w szukanie zaginionych spodni; przez większość czasu pozwalał Aurelii się schylać, a sam patrzył zamyślony w okno.

— Aha! — Aurelia wyprostowała się z triumfalną miną, w lewej ręce ściskając rzeczone spodnie. — Wiesz, Theo, czasami naprawdę musisz poszukać trochę bardziej, _mówiłam_ ci przecież, że na pewno są w praniu, ale oczywi… Theo?

— Zobacz, tam ktoś stoi — powiedział Theo, wyciągając jedną rękę przed siebie i wskazując na coś za oknem.

Aurelia poczuła, że po plecach przechodzi jej zimny dreszcz. Ostrożnie podeszła do okna i zerknęła przez nie na łąki, pola i kawałek lasu, otaczające dom. Oddech uwiązł jej w gardle, kiedy zobaczyła samotną postać stojącą na linii drzew, kilka metrów od miejsca, w którym biegła granica działki i kończyły się zaklęcia ochronne.

Postać spojrzała w górę. Aurelia zdawała sobie sprawę, że ze swojego miejsca w oknie musi być doskonale widoczna, ale nie potrafiła się ruszyć, jakby nogi przywarły jej do podłogi. Po chwili, która mogła trwać pięć albo pięćdziesiąt sekund, Aurelia zdała sobie sprawę, że wbija paznokcie jednej dłoni w drugą tak mocno, że spod palców pociekła krew.

Z poszarzałą twarzą odwróciła się w stronę Theo, który patrzył na nią z nagłym przestrachem. Podała mu spodnie.

— Ubierz się ciepło. Natychmiast.

* * *

Za aurorami zamknęły się drzwi. Daniel oparł czoło o szybę i stał tak przez chwilę, czując, że nadciąga silny ból głowy. Miał też przytłaczające uczucie, że jego świat zaczął się właśnie rozpadać na kawałki. Wiedział, że coś takiego kiedyś się stanie; te tajemnice były zbyt wielkie, zbyt duszące, zbyt trudne do utrzymania. Zatruwały im wszystkim życie.

Ale obiecał przecież Ellen, że będzie je chronił za wszelką cenę. Za wszelką cenę… tylko czy istnieją jakieś granice? Czy cena może być zbyt wielka?

Wzrok Daniela powędrował do sufitu, jakby chciał się przebić na piętro i zobaczyć Astrid, o której wiedział, że prawdopodobnie leży zwinięta na łóżku w sypialni i patrzy pustym wzrokiem w ścianę.

Chronić…

Ale co należy chronić bardziej? Tajemnicę dla samej tajemnicy czy jej obiekt? Która obietnica jest ważniejsza?

I wreszcie — czy on sam podoła? Czy brzemię dźwigane w samotności nie stanie się zbyt przytłaczające? Czy jeden człowiek, mający kontrolę, jest godny zaufania i nigdy nie popełni błędu?

A potem po prostu przestał myśleć i dał się ponieść impulsowi. Otworzył drzwi i krzyknął:

— Zaczekajcie!

* * *

Nie było ich. Nie było!

Ze złością kopnął w szczątki leżącego najbliżej przedmiotu. Żeby poczuć się lepiej rzucił jeszcze kilka zaklęć, rozrywając meble, poduszki i szyby na strzępy. Brakowało mu tego, Melinie, jak mu tego brakowało. Miał wrażenie, że przez ostatnie kilka lat nie żył, że jego dni to była jakaś żałosna namiastka egzystencji. Życie skończyło się wtedy, w maju, a od tamtego czasu był niewolnikiem, zmuszonym żyć jak robactwo, w wiecznym ukryciu, bez różdżki i nie mogąc używać czarów…

Teraz przynajmniej miał różdżkę. Była słaba — cienka, kobieca, nie nadająca się do porządnej roboty. Ale zawsze coś. Kiedy już dostanie chłopaka, znajdzie jakiś sposób, by wydostać się z kraju. Kamczatka jest podobno piękna o tej porze roku.

Wycieczka może i była stratą czasu, ale nie poszła na marne. Zostało mu jeszcze jedno miejsce, w którym nie był, a które może powinien odwiedzić…

Machnął jeszcze raz tą kruchą, beznadziejną różdżką, i wyszedł z domu, trzaskając drzwiami tak mocno, że odbiły się od futryny.

* * *

— Czy pan ma jakieś życzenie śmierci? A może koniecznie chce ją pan ściągnąć na swoją rodzinę Dlaczego nie powiedział pan nam tego wcześniej?

Ron był wściekły. Neville widział to w żyle na jego skroni, pulsującej wściekle w mniej więcej stałym rytmie. Dłonie zaciskał w pięści i patrzył na Fowlera z uczuciem, które bliskie było wręcz nienawiści.

Gdyby Neville sam nie tkwił w stanie lekkiego szoku, być może zastanawiałby się, skąd aż tak gwałtowne uczucia na twarzy Rona. Ponieważ jednak chwilowo był w stanie skupić się wyłącznie na twarzy Fowlera i kawałku ściany za nim, nawet nie przeszło mu to przez myśl.

Daniel Fowler miał chociaż tyle przyzwoitości, by wyglądać na skruszonego, choć i to szybko mu przeszło, a na jego twarzy zagościła rezygnacja.

— Myślałem, że w ten sposób będą bezpieczniejsi — wyznał, kurczowo trzymając się krawędzi blatu. — Dopuszczałem możliwość, że w Biurze Aurorów zachował się jakiś kret. Nie mogłem ryzykować.

— Czy pan nie wie, że ma do czynienia z dwoma bohaterami wojennymi? — wyrzucił z siebie Ron, nadal wściekły. Neville wiedział, że gdyby Weasley był spokojny jak zwykle, nigdy nie użyłby w stosunku do siebie określenia „bohater wojenny".

— Wiedziałem. — Fowler pokiwał głową. — To nie tak, że nie ufam konkretnie panom. Po prostu wiem z doświadczenia, że w łańcuchu zawsze jest jakieś słabe ogniwo. Od miesięcy podejrzewam, że w Departamencie Transportu Magicznego jest jakaś uśpiona wtyczka.

— I co pan zrobił z tą informacją?

— Nic. Jak przecież mógłbym być pewien? Nabrałem po prostu gwałtownej niechęci do wszystkich kontrolowanych przez Ministerstwo organizacji.

Neville poczuł, że robi się na taką pracę zdecydowanie za stary. Nie liczył się wiek na metryce, ale suma wszystkich depresyjnych spraw, które prowadził. Ta zdecydowanie była depresyjna i Neville czuł, że może stać się ostatecznym impulsem do zmiany zawodu.

— Więc czemu teraz…? — zapytał, bo to go autentycznie interesowało.

Daniel Fowler spojrzał na niego przeciągle.

— Nie mogłem już wytrzymać — przyznał zduszonym głosem. — Obawiam się, że potrzebuję pomocy.

Gdyby ktoś postronny wszedł w tej chwili do pokoju, z pewnością zauważyłby, że atmosferę dałoby się kroić nożem. Ron nerwowo spoglądał na swoje zaciśnięte w pięść dłonie; Neville przyglądał się Fowlerowi z bliżej nieokreślonym wyrazem twarzy; sam Daniel patrzył w podłogę, jakby szukając tam interesujących wzorów.

— Musimy z nimi porozmawiać — powiedział w końcu Neville, a Fowler podniósł na niego wzrok.

Ze wszystkich możliwych emocji, jakie mógł w nich ujrzeć, Neville nie spodziewał się zobaczyć w jego oczach podszytego rezygnacją smutku.

— Oczywiście. Możemy się tam udać natychmiast.

* * *

Do Irlandii udali się zabezpieczonym świstoklikiem. Neville powinien się domyślać, że praca w Departamencie Transportu Magicznego pozwala na dostęp do takich gadżetów. Na ile swobodny był to dostęp, tego wolał się nie dowiadywać, bojąc się, że musiałby aresztować Fowlera, z czym doprawdy było mu nie po drodze.

Wylądowali na polanie w środku niewielkiego lasu. Pomiędzy drzewami prześwitywało popołudniowe słońce, wokół panowała cisza, a powietrze było przesycone bogatym zapachem przyrody. Trawa pod ich stopami była miękka i tłumiła ich kroki, kiedy we trójkę wyszli z kępy drzew i prowadzeni przez Fowlera udali się w stronę stojącego na niewielkim wzniesieniu małego domu.

Neville był spięty. Prawą ręką, śliską od potu, kurczowo trzymał różdżkę. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że mocno zaciska zęby i że stężały mu wszystkie mięśnie twarzy, ale nie potrafił ich rozluźnić. Serce waliło mu w piersi i bardziej niż kiedykolwiek pragnął zapalić.

Nie widział Rona, idącego po przeciwnej ręce Fowlera, ale przypuszczał, że tamten jest równie zdenerwowany. Co jakiś czas Neville kątem oka spoglądał na Fowlera, który również emanował nerwowością.

— Coś jest nie tak — powiedział nagle Fowler, stając w miejscu i spoglądając na trasę, po której przyszli. — Tutaj powinna być magiczna granica i zaklęcia ochronne. Powinny się aktywować w obecności niezaufanych osób… Aurelia nigdy ich nie zdejmuje…

Zbladł jak ściana i zaczął biec w stronę domu. Neville i Ron pobiegli za nim, z różdżkami w gotowości. Neville czuł, że po plecach spływa mu zimny pot.

Drzwi wejściowe były otwarte; Daniel wbiegł przez nie, nawet się nie zatrzymując. Neville i Ron nie mieli innego wyjścia, jak tylko wbiec za nim, modląc się, żeby w środku nie zastał uzbrojonej po zęby grupy napastników. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy pojawiła się co prawda racjonalna myśl, że to mało prawdopodobne, ale strach nie przejmował się tak błahymi rzeczami jak prawdopodobieństwo.

W korytarzu było pusto. W domu panowała głucha cisza. Fowler stał pośrodku salonu z poszarzałą twarzą, przyglądając się nierozumiejącym wzrokiem przewróconemu do góry nogami pomieszczeniu. Zawartość szuflad i szaf wywleczono na dywan, oparcia kanapy i foteli zniszczono, pod nogami walały się kawałki szkła i papieru, a szybę w oknie stłuczono, więc po pokoju szalał przeciąg.

Neville i Ron sprawdzili resztę domu. Inne pomieszczenia wyglądały na podobnie zdewastowane, ale nie znaleźli w nich ani śladu człowieka.

Kiedy wrócili do salonu, Fowler siedział z twarzą w dłoniach na resztkach krzesła i dygotał na całym ciele. Ron i Neville pozwolili mu dojść do siebie, a sami jeszcze raz przyjrzeli się pomieszczeniu. Nie omieszkali zauważyć, że chociaż scena została zaaranżowana tak, by jednoznacznie wskazywać na odbytą tu walkę, nigdzie nie znaleźli śladów krwi czy innych znaków wskazujących, że ktoś faktycznie ucierpiał w tym starciu.

— Czy jest pan pewien, że pani Max i Theo byli dzisiaj w domu? — zapytał ostro Ron, chcąc wymusić na Fowlerze, by chociaż na potrzebną im chwilę wziął się w garść.

Daniel spojrzał na nich nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.

— Nie wiem, gdzie indziej mogliby być. Gdyby wyjechali, Aurelia by mi o tym napisała…

— A nie mogli mieć żadnych codziennych spraw do załatwienia poza domem? Szkoła, wizyta u lekarza, odwiedziny u przyjaciół? — naciskał Ron.

Fowler potrząsnął głową, jakby podobne aktywności nie znajdowały się w kalendarzu Aurelii.

— Czy pan i Aurelia mieli wypracowaną jakąś metodę komunikacji w sytuacji kryzysowej?

 _Musieli mieć,_ mówił sobie w myślach Neville, _musieli. Nikt nie byłby przecież tak lekkomyślny…_

— Oczywiście — opowiedział Fowler, a Neville odetchnął z ulgą. — Mamy identyczne, zaczarowane notatniki, działają jak lusterka dwukierunkowe. Nosimy je zawsze przy sobie i gdyby coś się stało, Aurelia…

Urwał i wstał nagle, przetrząsając kieszenie kurtki. Z wewnętrznej kieszonki wyszarpnął mały, czerwony notes w twardej oprawce i przekartkował go drżącymi rękami. Kiedy znalazł to, czego szukał, wydał krótki okrzyk i osunął się z powrotem na fotel.

— „Musieliśmy uciekać. Oboje bezpieczni. Londyn. Longbottoma nie ma. Szukamy bezpiecznego miejsca".

— Longbottoma nie ma? — powtórzył Neville, z niepokojem patrząc na twarz Fowlera.

Błagał Merlina, żeby podejrzenie, które zalęgło się w jego umyśle, było błędne. Miał nadzieję, że Aurelia Max zabrała chłopca w bezpieczne miejsce, do zaufanych ludzi, a nie uciekła szukać osoby wspomnianej zapewne przez Fowlera, pracującej w publicznej instytucji…

— Podałem jej pana nazwisko — powiedział Fowler, z jego twarz z bladej zrobiła się lekko zielona. — Na wypadek, gdyby musiała szukać pomocy, napisałem jej, że to pan zajmuje się tą sprawą…

— Ale mnie nie ma w Londynie — przypomniał Neville, patrząc Fowlerowi prosto w oczy. — Proszę się teraz skupić: gdyby Aurelia i Theo musieli uciekać, gdzie przede wszystkim by się udali?

Fowler nie musiał odpowiadać na to pytanie. Jego gwałtownie rozszerzające się oczy i tkwiący w nich paniczny lęk powiedziały im wszystko, co musieli wiedzieć.

Najszybciej zareagował Ron. Cały czas trzymał różdżkę w ręku; teraz wyciągnął ją przed siebie i wyczarował patronusa, którego wysłał z wiadomościami: jedną skierowaną bezpośrednio do Harry'ego, drugą – do bazy.

Musieli zaczekać, aż w domu zjawią się aurorzy z biura terenowego w Belfaście. Czas ten spędzili głównie na pilnowaniu Fowlera, który zamierzał im się wyrwać i pospieszyć do Falmouth. Zamiast zająć się pilniejszymi sprawami, musieli mu raz za razem tłumaczyć, że właśnie udaje się tam brygada wyszkolonych, uzbrojonych aurorów, a on musi zostać z nimi na miejscu.

Kiedy w końcu mogli wrócić do Falmouth tym samym ekspresowym świstoklikiem, był już późny wieczór.

Wokół domu Fowlerów ustawiono kordon bezpieczeństwa. Aurorzy stali z różdżkami w gotowości, nie musząc się kryć, bo była to magiczna dzielnica. Mieszkańców okolicznych domów ewakuowano. Na końcu ulicy panowała upiorna cisza, przed rezydencją Fowlerów natomiast było dość tłoczno i głośno.

Akcją dowodził Harry.

— W środku są dwie kobiety, chłopiec i uzbrojony mężczyzna — powiedział im, kiedy dotarli na miejsce, a jeden z funkcjonariuszy odprowadził Fowlera na posterunek, gdzie miał złożyć wyjaśnienia dotyczące całej sprawy. — Kobiety, czyli Astrid Fowler i Aurelia Max, są zakładniczkami. Chłopiec to Theodore Max, lat osiem. To na nim zależy napastnikowi, którego zidentyfikowaliśmy jako Dylana Ackermana, świadka w waszej sprawie. Jednakże — dodał Harry, kiedy Ron otworzył usta — zgodnie z wiadomością, którą od was otrzymaliśmy, pod Ackermana podszywa się Iwan Dołohow, były śmierciożerca, zgadza się?

— I ojciec Theodore'a — dodał ponuro Neville.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech.

— Pragnę zaznaczyć, że nie mam pojęcia, co tu się właściwie dzieje i co żeście narobili. Dla mnie sytuacja wygląda następująco: mamy trzy osoby, w tym jedną małoletnią, przetrzymywane przez uzbrojonego mężczyznę wbrew ich woli. Cel jest taki, żeby wyciągnąć ich stamtąd bez żadnego uszczerbku na zdrowiu i życiu. Pozostałymi sprawami zajmiemy się, kiedy wszyscy będą cali, zdrowi i na zewnątrz.

Polowe centrum dowodzenia urządzili w domu naprzeciwko – sąsiad użyczył im salonu i kuchni, gdzie mogli siedzieć i czekać na regularne raporty negocjatorów. Po blisko trzech godzinach tej barykady rokowania nie były jednak pomyślne, zwłaszcza że Dołohowowi nie zależało na życiu zakładniczek, chciał tylko chłopca. Gdyby to było możliwe, już dawno przedarłby się przez policyjne barykady i uciekł, jednak dom Fowlerów był ponadprzeciętnie chroniony nawet na co dzień, a w obecnej sytuacji odcięto go od sieci Fiuu i nałożono dodatkowe blokady, uniemożliwiające deportację. Wyglądało na to, że Dołohow, podążając za Aurelią i Theo, nie przewidział takiego rozwoju wypadków i dopiero teraz zaczynał rozumieć, że znalazł się w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Kiedy Aurelia i Theo uciekli do Londynu, chcąc się skontaktować z Neville'em, on udał się prosto do Falmouth, wiedząc, że będzie to następne miejsce, w którym się spotkają. Myślał, że będzie sprytny i ich wyprzedzi, tymczasem Harry i brygada specjalna dotarli na miejsce krótko po tym, jak do domu weszli Aurelia z chłopcem. Sieć Fiuu została zablokowana, odcinając Dołohowowi drogę ucieczki, więc nie miał wyjścia, jak tylko zachować kobiety przy życiu, mając zamiar potraktować je jako karty przetargowe.

Czuło się, że akcja wkracza w decydującą fazę. Wszyscy byli zmęczeni, włączając w to samego Dołohowa. Długodystansowe aportacje czy przemieszczanie się za pomocą świstoklików są niesamowicie energochłonne, a Dołohow nie miał już dwudziestu lat. To samo można było powiedzieć o większości aurorów. Powszechnie wiadomo zaś, że tam, gdzie panuje zmęczenie, znacznie wzrasta ryzyko błędu.

Kiedy po piątej godzinie negocjatorzy wrócili z niczym, twierdząc, że Dołohow robi się coraz bardziej nerwowy, a w tle pomimo jego zapewnień, że wszyscy są cali i zdrowi, rozlegają się jakieś krzyki, Harry podjął ostateczną decyzję.

— Wchodzimy.

Wszyscy jakby się ocknęli. Zapanowała dziwna, pełna napięcia cisza przerywana wydawanymi rozkazami. Wszyscy działali jakby w transie, tak bardzo byli skupieni na swoim zadaniu.

Dalej Neville pamiętał wszystko jak przez mgłę. Przejście z bezruchu do całkowitej mobilizacji było tak gwałtowne, że nie potrafił tego ogarnąć. Wiedział tylko, że Dołohow nie zamierzał ani się poddać, ani się zabić, za to prawdopodobnie mógł ich zranić. Ta myśl musiała mu wystarczyć, by pozostać zmotywowanym i skupionym.

Ich mugolscy współpracownicy postarali się, by odciąć prąd na całej ulicy. Dzięki temu aurorzy mogli otoczyć dom w całkowitych ciemnościach i zaatakować z zaskoczenia, wchodząc równocześnie z dwóch stron. Jedna grupa, prowadzona przez Harry'ego, wdarła się głównym wejściem. Druga, na której czele stał Neville, weszła od ogrodu. Poruszali się w ciszy, gotowi do odparcia ataków i zmierzających w ich stronę zaklęć, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Dołohow nie był samobójcą; nie zamierzał zaczynać walki sam przeciwko brygadzie uzbrojonych i wyszkolonych czarodziejów. Zamiast tego stłoczył wszystkich zakładników w salonie, przy kominku. Theo siedział blisko ognia, przykryty kocem i nieskrępowany w żaden widoczny sposób; obok niego leżała Astrid, związana i bardzo, bardzo blada. Sam Dołohow stał w kącie pokoju, trzymając przed sobą Aurelię jak tarczę i przykładając różdżkę do jej boku.

— Rzućcie różdżki — krzyknął głośno — albo ona zginie!

W ciszy Neville usłyszał stłumiony dziecięcy jęk. Przestąpił krok i znalazł się w drzwiach salonu; Harry stał przy drugim wejściu, również z różdżką w gotowości.

— Spokojnie, Dołohow — odezwał się. — Nikt nie zginie. Wszyscy wyjdziemy z tego cało, jeśli puścisz ją wolno i odłożysz różdżkę. Jesteś otoczony. Poddaj się, zanim komuś stanie się krzywda.

Zapadła chwila milczenia. Dołohow oceniał swoje szanse. Neville kalkulował, czy udałoby mu się go rozbroić. Istniała w końcu możliwość, że Dołohow nie zapomniał wszystkich sztuczek ze swojego czasu spędzonego w służbie Voldemorta i próba użycia _Expelliarmusa_ tylko go rozjuszy…

— Puść ją — powtórzył Harry.

Neville postarał się dyskretnie przesunąć w stronę kąta, w którym znajdowali się Astrid i Theo. Chłopiec pisnął cicho i natychmiast przycisnął obie ręce do ust, ale Dołohow nawet na niego nie spojrzał. W Neville'u widok tego dziecięcego przerażenia obudził bestię. Czuł, że zasłona gniewu opada mu na oczy…

I wtedy Dołohow zrobił coś, czego Neville by się po nim nie spodziewał; pchnął Aurelię przed siebie, prosto na szklany stolik, i skierował różdżkę w stronę Harry'ego.

Rozbłysło czerwone światło; _Drętwota_ Harry'ego i Dołohowa zderzyły się w powietrzu. Neville rzucił się do przodu i pociągnął Theo na ziemię, obok Astrid, próbując ich nakryć swoim ciałem. Nad ich głowami przelatywały zaklęcia i kawałki mebli. Do Harry'ego dołączyło kilku aurorów, ale Dołohow bronił się zaciekle. Neville wyczarowywał jedną tarczę za drugą. Astrid Fowler była bliska utraty przytomności, połowa jej koszuli splamiona była krwią. Neville wiedział, że nie zdoła jej stąd wyciągnąć, ochraniając jednocześnie Theo i siebie.

— Weźcie stąd chłopca! — krzyknął, kiedy pokój rozbłysnął zielonym światłem. — Wyciągnijcie go stąd!

To nie powinno być trudne; mieli znaczną przewagę liczebną. Dołohow walczył jednak dobrze, z agresją i zacięciem. Auror, który ruszył w ich stronę, padł na ziemię pół metra dalej, powalony nieznaną Neville'owi klątwą. Theo krzyknął i skulił się pod ramieniem Neville'a. Astrid poruszyła ręką, jakby szukając wokół siebie różdżki. W Neville'u ten widok obudził podszytą desperacją nadzieję.

— Jeśli dam ci różdżkę — wyszeptał gorączkowo — będziesz w stanie odeprzeć zaklęcia, żebym mógł nas stąd wyciągnąć?

Nie powinien był na to przystawać, Astrid ledwo mogła się ruszać, ale kiedy gwałtownie pokiwała głową, podjął decyzję.

Przywołał zaklęciem różdżkę aurora, który leżał obok nich, i wcisnął ją w dłoń Astrid. Czuł, że jej palce zaciskają się na drewnie; z końca strzeliło kilka kolorowych iskier.

— Gotowa?

Skinęła głową.

— Theo, nie wychylaj się i trzymaj się blisko nas, dobrze? — wyszeptał do chłopca. Ten podniósł na niego przerażone oczy i uczepił się jego rękawa z siłą małej czupakabry.

Neville wziął głęboki wdech, a potem gwałtownie się wyprostował, pociągając ich za sobą. Theo trzymał się za jego plecami, Astrid opierała się na nim ciężko, trzymając różdżkę w lewej ręce. Neville musiał ją ciągnąć wzdłuż ściany, odpierając przypadkowe zaklęcia lecące w ich stronę. Dołohow ich zauważył; różdżka w jego ręce drgnęła, jej koniec rozbłysnął zielonym światłem, a Neville w przypływie paniki wypchnął Theo za drzwi, w głąb korytarza, gdzie zaklęcie nie mogło go dosięgnąć. Jego ręka nie zdążyła wrócić, żeby wykonać czar ochronny, zielone światło było coraz bliżej, Neville zaczął wypowiadać zaklęcie, wiedząc, że nie zdąży…

— _Confringo! —_ krzyknęła Astrid, a z pożyczonej różdżki wystrzelił strumień białego światła.

Neville pociągnął ją w stronę drzwi, zaklęcia zderzyły się w powietrzu i rozległ się ogłuszający huk, po którym nastąpiła eksplozja. Fala uderzeniowa wypchnęła ich na korytarz i przypaliła włosy. Neville'owi dźwięczało w uszach, obraz rozmazywał mu się przed oczami, pod policzkiem czuł twarde drewno podłogi, a kiedy obsypał ich tynk i kurz, stracił przytomność.


	10. Rozdział 9

Piątek, 6 marca

Neville ocknął się na trawniku przed domem, przykryty kocem. Jego pierwsza spójna myśl była taka, że na tej trawie jest cholernie zimno. Druga myśl dotyczyła zakończonej właśnie akcji i Neville poderwał się do pozycji siedzącej. Zaraz jednak poczuł obezwładniający ból głowy i mdłości. Przebywający w pobliżu magomedyk przytrzymał go za ramiona i zmusił do położenia się z powrotem.

— Masz leżeć — powiedział surowo. — Pamiętasz, co się stało? Boli cię głowa? Niedobrze ci?

— Zaraz zwymiotuję — odparł słabo Neville.

Magomedyk pomógł mu ułożyć się na boku i podał mu coś do picia.

— Zabierzemy cię do Munga na badania. Ale nie odpowiedziałeś na wszystkie pytania. Pamiętasz, co się stało?

— Pamiętam wszystko do tej eksplozji… właśnie, gdzie są wszyscy? Co z chłopcem i kobietami? Ktoś został ranny?

— Chłopcu nic nie jest. Jego matka dostała _Drętwotą_ i ma sporo zadrapań, ale dojdzie do siebie. Oboje zabraliśmy już na badania do szpitala razem z tą drugą kobietą…

— Astrid Fowler. Co z nią?

Magomedyk zasępił się.

— Z nią jest gorzej. Straciła sporo krwi jeszcze zanim tam weszliście.

— Ale wyjdzie z tego?

— Jeśli uzdrowiciele w Mungu staną na wysokości zadania to tak, wyjdzie.

Zamierzał wstać i zająć się innym leżącym w pobliżu aurorem, ale Neville w ostatniej chwili złapał go za rękaw.

— A Dołohow i Harry?

— Dołohow to ten napastnik, tak? On nie żyje. Harry dostał kawałkiem drewna w głowę i ma złamany nadgarstek, ale poza tym nic mu nie jest. Razem z Weasleyem mają wracać do biura na jakieś przesłuchanie.

Neville podniósł się na łokciu, jakby chciał ich wypatrzeć w rozchodzącym się tłumie, ale magomedyk spojrzał na niego surowo.

— Masz leżeć — powtórzył. — Jesteś na zwolnieniu lekarskim albo zaraz będziesz. Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym cię spetryfikował.

Neville posłusznie położył się na boku. Miał wrażenie, że świat wokół niego wiruje, więc zamknął oczy, próbując myśleć o czymś przyjemnym. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak na myśl przychodziły mu jedynie nietoperze.

* * *

W drodze wyjątku profesor Talbot okazał zrozumienie i po krótkiej rozmowie z Harrym pozwolił się ściągnąć do Londynu. Doskonale odpowiadał wyobrażeniom Neville'a, powstałym pod wpływem wszystkich przeczytanych materiałów. Był dość wysoki, o ziemistej cerze i wyłupiastych oczach, patrzących na wszystko ciekawie. Nosił pelerynę, powiewającą za nim na każdym kroku, i miał zwyczaj co chwilę zdejmować i przecierać okulary końcem wełnianego swetra. Rozmawiali z nim w pokoju przesłuchań, ale wyłącznie dlatego, że nigdzie indziej nie było miejsca; podano kawę, a nawet ciastko, a potem Talbot zaczął mówić.

— Wiecie, panowie, byłem niezmiernie zdziwiony, kiedy usłyszałem waszą opowieść. Nie sądziłem, że coś takiego może się jeszcze zdarzyć w dzisiejszych czasach, choć, oczywiście, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę tematykę, którą się zajmuję… To nawet brzmi jak szaleństwo – dwie osoby, które poznały się w szkole i spotkały lata później, dołączając do organizacji, której dzisiaj nie wahalibyśmy się nazwać przestępczą, po czym ich losy splotły się nieodwołalnie…

Talbot potrząsnął głową i strzepnął okruchy ze swetra.

— Pozwolą panowie, że będę się posiłkował listą nazwisk. Poznałem te osoby nie osobiście i nie z imienia i nazwiska, za to z zupełnie innej strony i trudno mi tak…

Obecni w pokoju aurorzy jednogłośnie przyzwolili.

— Zacznijmy więc od początku. Jeśli dobrze rozumiem, wszystko zaczęło się w Durmstrangu. Tam Daniel Fowler, młody, przedsiębiorczy chłopak z zapędami sportowymi poznał Ellen Morris, cztery lata od niego młodszą. Oboje mieli brytyjskie korzenie; oboje grali w quidditcha. Można wywnioskować, że nawiązała się między nimi nić koleżeństwa, być może nawet przyjaźni, choć brakuje po temu mocniejszych przesłanek. Potem Fowler skończył Durmstrang i podróżował po magicznym świecie, chłonąc pomysły i atmosferę Moskwy, Hawany, Kairu i kilku innych ważniejszych ośrodków, aż w końcu wylądował w Brytanii. Trafił na sam początek czasu przemian – czasu tragicznych przemian, oczywiście, kiedy Czarny Pan dochodzi do władzy. Fowler był jednak nimi zafascynowany. Ukończył w końcu Durmstrang, jest czarodziejem czystej krwi, miał głowę pełną idei, które nie zdążyły wywietrzeć podczas podróży po świecie. Został w wietrznej, zimnej Szkocji, gdzie w Inverness dołączył do grupy stworzonej przez jednego z zagorzałych popleczników Voldemorta, Iwana Dołohowa, młodszego brata Antonina. Iwan nie został dopuszczony do zaufanego kręgu śmierciożerców - być może istniały w nim jeszcze jakieś ludzkie odruchy, których nie posiadał jego brat. Założenie takiej grupy skupiającej popleczników Czarnego Pana i poprowadzenie jej miało być swego rodzaju testem. Do dzisiaj nie wiadomo dokładnie, jakie konkretnie były jej założenia i kto do niej przystąpił. Potwierdzono kilka nazwisk, w tym tożsamość Ellen Morris, ale śmierciożercy nie mieli zwyczaju spisywania oficjalnych list, więc dysponujemy tylko świadectwami słownymi… i wspomnieniami.

— Ze wspomnień Ellen, które uzyskałem od niej podczas naszego spotkania dwudziestego piątego lutego wynika, że kiedy przyjechała do Anglii na wakacje po zakończeniu nauki w Durmstrangu, Fowler skontaktował się z nią i wciągnął do tego środowiska. Dlaczego to się stało, tego możemy się tylko domyślać. Być może to kwestia zasad, jakie wpajano im w owianej złą sławą szkole, chociaż prawdę powiedziawszy jestem sceptyczny wobec wyciągania wniosków tego rodzaju. Uważam, że musiał istnieć jakiś inny powód – być może mieli jakąś ideę, może dali się zaślepić żądzy władzy, może po prostu byli młodzi, głupi i nieodpowiedzialni. Przyczyny są różne. Pani Morris nie chciała się nad nimi rozwodzić. Powiedziała krótko, że był to największy błąd jej życia.

— W każdym razie Fowler i Morris dołączyli do grupy, którą sami jej członkowie nazywali Grupą „Piorun". To ważne, bo dzięki tej chwytliwej i łatwej do zapamiętania nazwie możemy odtworzyć część jej działalności na podstawie zeznań okolicznych mieszkańców czy zachowanych notatek prasowych. Wiemy, że grupa ta regularnie patrolowała okolicę, urządzała najazdy na domy mugoli i składała niezapowiedziane wizyty tym czarodziejom, którzy nie wyrazili głośno swojego jednoznacznego poparcia dla polityki Voldemorta. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc robili wszystko, na co prawdziwi śmierciożercy nie mieli ani czasu, ani ochoty, bo były to absolutnie podstawowe zadania poniżej ich godności. Przypuszczam jednak, że sami członkowie grupy „Piorun" mogli poczuć się kimś, byli w końcu ekipą trzymającą władzę w regionie. Zresztą nie muszę państwu tłumaczyć, jak to działa, z pewnością mieli państwo mnóstwo problemów, by ich złapać i odwrócić ten proces.

— Wedle słów Ellen i kilku innych osób, do których zdołałem dotrzeć, Iwan Dołohow w obozie swojej grupy pojawiał się rzadko. Jego uczniowie – tak ich nazywał – wyczekiwali jednak tych okazji, bo każda jego wizyta stanowiła swego rodzaju atrakcję. Dołohow pilnował, by morale grupy było na wysokim poziomie, umiał ich zmotywować i nakręcić przeciwko mugolom, a poza tym był niesamowicie charyzmatycznym człowiekiem, bardzo różnił się od reszty śmierciożerców. Myślę, że to właśnie tak pociągało w nim Ellen. Oczywiście domyślają się państwo, że w końcu doszło między nimi do romansu – jak przypuszczam, bardzo krótkiego, bo wkrótce wojna zaczęła się na dobre, grupę szkolono do walki i zaczęły się prawdziwe zadania. Sądzę, że wtedy część członków tej bądź co bądź młodzieżówki zaczęła się bać. Mówię „część", nie „większość", bo proszę pamiętać, że udało mi się porozmawiać niemal wyłącznie z dezerterami z tej organizacji, których można policzyć na palcach jednej ręki, a nieznana jest dokładna liczba osób wchodzących w jej skład.

— Dalszą historię opieram wyłącznie na zeznaniach Ellen Morris, ponieważ doszliśmy do miejsca, w którym jej droga rozchodzi się ze ścieżką grupy „Piorun". W marcu dziewięćdziesiątego ósmego roku, zaledwie dwa miesiące przed bitwą o Hogwart, grupa zaczęła się kruszyć. Kilka osób uciekło. Dołohow był wściekły i szalał z gniewu. Atmosfera była niezwykle wręcz nerwowa. Ellen i Daniel byli prawdopodobnie ostatnimi osobami, którym udało się zdezerterować i przeżyć. Nie jest jasne, czy Dołohow w ogóle ich ścigał – z pewnością robił tak w przypadku kolejnych ucieczek i za każdym razem udawało mu się zabić uciekinierów.

— Ellen Morris uciekła, ponieważ była w ciąży. Nie jest jasne, czy Dołohow wiedział o tym dziecku, z pewnością możemy jedynie stwierdzić, że Ellen nic mu nie powiedziała. Daniel Fowler miał się nią opiekować podczas tych dwóch miesięcy, które zajęło im dotarcie do Belfastu, gdzie mieszkała ciotka Ellen, Aurelia Max. Tam dowiedzieli się o końcu wojny. Nie wiadomo, co działo się z Danielem, ale Ellen została w Irlandii Północnej i w lipcu urodziła w Belfaście syna.

Dopiero teraz zreflektował się i podniósł wzrok na audytorium, a kiedy zobaczył zdziwione twarze słuchaczy, dodał:

— We wszystkich istniejących dokumentach jedynym opiekunem prawnym Theodore'a Maxa jest Aurelia Max. W niektórych spośród tych dokumentów widnieje jako biologiczna matka i jedyny członek rodziny. Ellen pokazała mi część z nich. Z pewnością dokonanie tych urzędniczych manipulacji musiało kosztować niemałą sumę pieniędzy, ale pamiętajmy, że matka i ciotka Ellen pochodzą z czystokrwistej, dobrze skoligaconej i stosunkowo bogatej rodziny. Zresztą z punktu widzenia prawa wszystko zostało przeprowadzone w sposób legalny; magiczni prawnicy już o to zadbali.

— Można się zastanawiać, dlaczego w ogóle doszło do tej sytuacji, skoro wojna się skończyła i wszystko miało być po staremu. Cóż, prawdę powiedziawszy wcale nie sądzę, że ta sytuacja jest taka nadzwyczajna – Dołohow wcale nie musiał zginąć lub zostać złapanym po bitwie, pokój mógł się okazać nietrwały, Theodore wciąż mógł być w niebezpieczeństwie… a Ellen, wedle swoich własnych słów, kompletnie nie była w stanie zajmować się dzieckiem. To nie była łatwa decyzja i widzę po państwa twarzach, że uważacie ją za błędną — powiedział z naciskiem Talbot — ale Ellen właśnie tak postąpiła. Być może dzięki temu Theodore w ogóle żyje do dzisiaj. Oczywiście, można powiedzieć, że być może byłby szczęśliwszy, gdyby osiem lat temu matka wywiozła go na drugi koniec świata, ale tego się nigdy nie dowiemy.

— Wiecie już, co się działo się dalej w życiu Ellen aż do tego feralnego wieczoru, kiedy ze mną rozmawiała. Wyjaśniłem już w porannej rozmowie z aurorem Potterem, że po zakończeniu spotkania wróciłem do domu i natychmiast usiadłem do pisania, zresztą moja sekretarka może to potwierdzić. Nie wiem, co stało się potem. Miałem wam powiedzieć wszystko, co wiem o historii Ellen Daindy, i to zrobiłem.

— Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie — odezwał się Ron, stojący do tej pory z założonymi rękami pod ścianą. — Jak Ellen zachowywała się przed śmiercią, podczas waszego spotkania?

Talbot westchnął ciężko.

— Była bardzo… spokojna. W tym sensie, że nie wyglądała na przestraszoną ani zdołowaną, tak jak niektóre osoby, które po długich namowach udawało mi się nakłonić do rozmowy. Wręcz przeciwnie. Pani Daindy zachowywała się tak, jakby miała zadanie do wykonania i chciała je przeprowadzić jak najszybciej i jak najdokładniej. Miałem wrażenie, jakby ogólnie była bardzo szczęśliwą kobietą, a nasze grzebanie w przeszłości stanowiło dla niej tylko niewielką niedogodność.

— Mówiła panu, dlaczego tak nagle zmieniła zdanie i zdecydowała się na rozmowę?

— Bardzo mgliście. — Profesor się zamyślił. — A tak, już pamiętam. Wspomniała coś o nowym początku. Mówiła, że co prawda już jakiś czas temu wyszła na prostą, ale teraz zdarzyła się niezwykła okazja, by rozpocząć wszystko jeszcze raz, na czysto. Chyba zamierzała powiedzieć rodzinie o swojej przeszłości, przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Nie wnikałem. Ludzkie historie są dla mnie oczywiście niezmiernie interesujące, ale tylko wtedy, gdy osadza się je w jakimś szerszym kontekście…

Zapadła cisza. Aurorzy, w przeważającej większości wykończeni nocną zmianą, ledwo trzymali się na nogach.

— Rozumiem, że Iwan Dołohow nie żyje?

Pytanie Talbota wymagało jakiejś odpowiedzi, więc Harry wyprostował się i odpowiedział prosto:

— Zgadza się. Chociaż bardzo długo nie wiedzieliśmy, kim naprawdę jest. Po wojnie Dołohowowi odebrano przecież różdżkę i wyjątkowym zrządzeniem losu udało się mu uciec z transportu do Azkabanu. Od tamtego czasu wsiąkł jak kamień w wodę, ukrywając się w mało zamieszkanych rejonach i przyjmując różne tożsamości. Przez ostatni miesiąc podszywał się pod mugola Dylana Ackermana.

— Który, swoją drogą, żyje i naprawdę jest nauczycielem angielskiego w Birmingham — dodał Ron.

— Dość degradująca przykrywka dla byłego aspirującego prawie-śmierciożercy — zauważył Talbot.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie sądzę, żebym umiał zrozumieć Dołohowa, nawet gdybym chciał. Dobrze się składa, że nie chcę.

— Ja bym jednakowoż chciał zrozumieć — wtrącił Ron — skąd Dołohow wiedział o waszym spotkaniu w Walii?

— Kilka dni wcześniej ktoś włamał się do mojego domu — wyjaśnił Talbot. — Wtedy myślałem, że nic nie zginęło. Nie wziąłem pod uwagę możliwości, że mogło chodzić o moje badania…

— Dołohow prawdopodobnie dowiedział się o badaniach profesora, a przynajmniej o jego zainteresowaniu tą tematyką. Włamał się do jego gabinetu i zyskał wgląd w listę spotkań, a kiedy zobaczył na niej nazwisko Ellen…

— Prowadzi pan takie badania i nie wpadł na to, żeby odpowiednio zabezpieczyć swój dom? — zdziwił się Ron.

— Oczywiście, że o tym pomyślałem — oburzył się Talbot. — Moje zabezpieczenia nie były po prostu wystarczająco mocne. Dlatego zresztą was wezwałem zaraz po kradzieży — dodał. — Auror Potter osobiście sprawdzał nowe środki bezpieczeństwa. To było jakoś… dzień po mojej rozmowie z panią Morris?

Harry westchnął i pokiwał głową.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie muszę głośno prosić pana o ostrożność w prowadzeniu dalszych badań, biorąc pod uwagę, co tu się stało. Jeśli któremuś z pańskich informatorów będzie groziło takie ryzyko…

Talbot uniósł ręce.

— Proszę się nie martwić, chwilowo nie mam kontaktu z żadnymi informatorami. Przypuszczam zresztą, że zajmę się teraz tą historią. Jest przecież niezaprzeczalnie interesująca…

Uciszyły go dopiero wszystkie niechętne spojrzenia, nagle skierowane w jego stronę.

— … albo nie — dokończył. — Ostatecznie pewne sprawy trzeba oceniać z czasowego dystansu.

* * *

Neville siedział obok Daniela na plastikowym krześle i czekał na odbiór wyników swoich badań. Głowa pulsowała mu bólem i czuł się tak, jakby miał potężnego kaca. Na korytarzu przed blokiem operacyjnym w Świętym Mungu było pusto i zaskakująco cicho. Neville'owi ten spokój się podobał, ale Fowler szalał z niepokoju.

— Aresztujecie mnie? — zapytał, wykręcając ręce.

Neville zerknął w stronę zamkniętych drzwi, za które nie mieli już wstępu.

— Niekoniecznie — powiedział w końcu. — Może do tego nie dojdzie.

Fowler pochylił się i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Neville pomyślał, że nie może mu pozwolić siedzieć w ciszy z czarnymi myślami i że trzeba rozproszyć jego uwagę rozmową, nawet na niezbyt przyjemne tematy. Coś konkretnego, na czym będzie mógł się skupić…

— Czy Marcus wiedział o synu Ellen?

Daniel podniósł na niego oczy.

— Nie — wyszeptał po chwili. — Ale Ellen chciała mu powiedzieć. Mieli mieć dziecko jesienią…

Głos mu się załamał. Neville pomyślał, że może pomysł z rozmową nie należał do najlepszych, ale do głowy przyszło mu jeszcze jedno ważne pytanie.

— Czemu nie uciekliście wtedy do rodziców Ellen do Stanów?

— Dlatego, że Dołohow o nich wiedział — odparł gwałtownie Daniel, wycierając oczy. — To było pierwsze miejsce, w którym by jej szukał. Po tym, jak doprowadziłem Ellen do Irlandii, musieliśmy się rozdzielić. Ona oczywiście została w Belfaście, a ja pojechałem do Wisconsin, dyskretnie obserwować jej rodziców. Dołohow ich nie odwiedził, ale zawsze istniała taka ewentualność…

Przełknął głośno ślinę. Neville podał mu butelkę wody, którą kupił wcześniej w automacie w holu.

— Gdzie jest Theo? — zapytał Fowler po dłuższej chwili.

— W hotelu z Aurelią. Daliśmy im ochronę. Oboje są po badaniach lekarskich, nic im nie jest. Theo pewnie będzie musiał jednak porozmawiać z jakimś psychologiem.

Psychoterapia wciąż była w świecie czarodziejów rzeczą stosunkowo nową, ale na Fowlerze jej wspomnienie nie zrobiło większego wrażenia.

— Kiedyś będzie się musiał dowiedzieć o tym wszystkim — przyznał Daniel, chwytając palcami wskazującymi nasadę nosa. — Ale teraz chyba nie jest na to najlepszy moment.

Neville, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał przyznać mu rację. W głębi duszy był oburzony całą tą historią i nieświadomością, w jakiej trzymano chłopca. Teoretycznie mógł się domyślać, dlaczego Ellen podjęła taką decyzję, ale jej nie rozumiał. I nie sądził, że by mógł ją zrozumieć. Nie miał też pojęcia, dlaczego przez tyle lat nikt, na przykład państwo Morris, nie zauważył uderzającego podobieństwa chłopca do jego rzekomej kuzynki. Czy było możliwe, że w życiu nie widzieli wnuka na oczy? A jeśli tak, to czy teraz go zobaczą?

Neville poczuł, że nadciąga następna fala bólu głowy i pochylił się na krześle.

— Wie pan, ja się domyślałem, że Astrid i Marcus mieli romans — zwierzył się nieoczekiwanie Fowler, patrząc tępo w ścianę. — Od dawna coś było nie tak. Pewnego dnia po prostu na nich spojrzałem i zrozumiałem. Nie sądzę, żeby którekolwiek z nich to planowało i myślę, że ich… związek był bardzo krótki. I wiem też, że dużo w tym mojej winy, bo gdybym zachowywał się inaczej…

Neville nie wiedział, jak go pocieszyć. Poklepanie go po ramieniu wydawało się niestosowne, a nie miał niczego sensownego do powiedzenia, więc milczał.

— Ale to się zmieni — dodał Fowler po chwili z determinacją. — Zobaczy pan, że będę lepszym mężem, takim, na jakiego zasługuje.

Zdecydowanie Daniela wydało się Neville'owi imponujące, nawet jeśli nie był przekonany, czy Fowler faktycznie powinien się do tego stopnia obwiniać. Wymruczał coś, co miało oznaczać poparcie, i potarł rękami twarz.

Wskazówki zegara przesunęły się na piątą. Za oknem powoli wstawał dzień. Oni czekali, a wokół nich życie toczyło się dalej.

* * *

Astrid Fowler wyszła z operacji cało. Uzdrowiciel zapowiedział co prawda, że czeka ją długi okres leżenia w łóżku, ale ogólnie wyraził ostrożny optymizm. Daniel mało nie zemdlał, kiedy to usłyszał, więc Neville zostawił go z żoną, czując, że jego rola jest przynajmniej chwilowo zakończona, i poszedł do domu, stanowczo nakłaniany do tego przez uzdrowiciela. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie powinien niedługo stawić się w biurze i otrzymać od szefa stosowną w tych okolicznościach reprymendę. Będzie miał szczęście, jeśli ta sprawa rozejdzie się po kościach. To był jednak temat do rozważań na inny dzień. Całkowicie inny i oby odległy dzień. Teraz Neville mógł się skupić tylko na tym, by dotrzeć do domu, wziąć ekspresowy prysznic i paść do łóżka.

Spał tak długo, że nawet nie miał szansy zobaczyć, jak ciemne chmury na popołudniowym niebie powoli się rozpraszają, ustępując miejsca pięknemu złoto-różowemu zachodowi słońca. Kiedy się ocknął, na stoliku przy łóżku stał parujący kubek z herbatą ziołową i talerz kanapek. W fotelu z książką w ręku siedziała Hanna i patrzyła na niego zaniepokojonym wzrokiem. Kiedy Neville spróbował się podnieść, wstała i popchnęła go z powrotem na poduszki, a potem usiadła obok niego.

— Podobno masz wstrząśnienie mózgu i kazano ci leżeć — powiedziała oskarżycielsko, biorąc go za rękę. — Jak poczujesz się lepiej na tyle, że będę ci mogła urządzić awanturę, porozmawiamy o tym, dlaczego muszę się dowiadywać o takich rzeczach od Rona, ale na razie będę wyrozumiała.

— Dziękuję — odparł szczerze Neville głosem zachrypniętym od snu i ucałował jej dłoń.

— Cholerny bohater — dodała Hanna zduszonym głosem, rysując mu palcem kółka na czole. — Kiedy przestaniesz się wdawać w te wszystkie awantury i eksplozje?

— Mówisz to tak, jakby mi się to podobało — mruknął Neville, przymykając oczy, po czym uśmiechnął się słabo.

— Ja tam nie wiem, może i ci się podoba. — Dźgnęła go palcem w pierś, po czym westchnęła. — Zjedz kanapki, musisz być strasznie głodny. Są bardzo zdrowe, z sałatą i pomidorem. I nie rób takiej miny! — dodała, bardziej rozbawiona niż zirytowana.

Wyciągnęła się i podała mu talerz, a potem usiadła obok niego na łóżku. Neville wciąż trzymał jej dłoń, uznając, że nikt jeszcze nie umarł, spożywając kanapki lewą ręką.

Za oknem niemagiczny Londyn świętował piątkowy wieczór. Z czyjegoś mieszkania dobiegały dźwięki puszczanej głośno muzyki. U sąsiadów z góry pies szczekał, domagając się wieczornego spaceru. Hanna oparła głowę na ramieniu Neville'a, a jej kciuk gładził wierzch jego dłoni.

Następnego dnia Hanna wyszła do sklepu po coś do jedzenia i wróciła, niosąc w siatce ścięte gałęzie forsycji. Włożone do wazonu wyglądały jaskrawo i świeżo, jakby pochodziły z innego świata.

Była niedziela, siódmego marca. Dla Neville'a właśnie zaczęła się wiosna.


End file.
